Komorebi
by PCSP
Summary: Ao que tudo indicava, as circunstâncias diferenciadas daquele mês de dezembro poderiam provar a Yuuichirou que existem sentimentos únicos, indefinidos e indescritível, mas que nem por isso deixam de ser concretos ou incompreendidos pelos demais. Mesmo que ele tenha sido o último a compreender a intensidade deste sentimento intraduzível, não significa que ele já não o sinta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Takaya Kagami e Yamato Yamamoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

 **Sinopse completa:**

Alguns significados são exclusivos, algumas definições simplesmente não comportam traduções. Yuuichirou Amane sempre definia sua relação com Mikaela Shindo como "familiar", talvez pelo simples motivo de não haver uma palavra que a definisse melhor do que aquela em seu idioma. No entanto, será que esta era a melhor interpretação? Ao que tudo indicava, as circunstâncias diferenciadas daquele mês de dezembro poderiam provar a Yuuichirou que existem sentimentos únicos, indefinidos e indescritível, mas que nem por isso deixam de ser concretos ou incompreendidos pelos demais. Afinal, mesmo que ele tenha sido o último a compreender a intensidade deste sentimento intraduzível, não significa que ele já não o sinta há muito, muito, muito tempo...

[UA] *MikaYuu* *Twoshot* *Romance* *Comédia* *Yaoi* *Temática Natalina*

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá leitores!

Feliz Natal! \o\

Eu sei o que vocês devem estar pensando: "uma fanfic comemorativa da PCSP? Oi? OIIIIIIIII? Is this real life!?" É, há quantos anos isso não acontece, não é mesmo? XD

Por completa falta de tempo, eu não escrevo uma fanfic comemorativa há anos. Só que este fim de ano milagrosamente eu tive tempo e vontade para escrever algo comemorativo! A intenção era postar uma atualização em Haunted até o ano novo, mas eu ainda estou relendo e fazendo minhas anotações para o próximo capítulo (e não se preocupe, ele está em produção), e não me sinto confortável em finalizar o capítulo sem estar com isso organizado. Além disso, os momentos atuais de Haunted estão longe de transparecer clima natalino; aos que acompanham essa fanfic, já sabem que está num momento bem tenso da trama e que o capítulo tem tendências à estar dark.

Sendo assim, eu quis fazer uma fanfic suave de casal, bonitinha, cutiepie, e em época natalina. E, apesar de eu saber que esse fandom não está mais na moda como em 2015, eu gosto demais dele e MikaYuu se tornou meu OTP supremo desde o ano passado ("Owari no Seraph" está sendo pra mim meu novo "Naruto", venho acompanhando religiosamente, especulando plot e tudo mais). Então escrever algo que me deixaria feliz e _in love_ , e espero que agrade alguns leitores!

Aos que não são do fandom: é uma AU, fanfic daquele tipo de "não precisa ter acompanhado o anime ou mangá pra entender". Se está com saudades da minha escrita, a sugestão de leitura está aqui!

Tomei algumas liberdades em falar sobre os pais de Yuu e Mika, então algumas coisas divergem sobre o pouco que sabemos deles (principalmente do Light Novel, já que no mangá mal são mencionados).

A fanfic será uma twoshot! Segundo capítulo se passará no dia de Natal, apesar de não ser postado no Natal e sim um pouco depois. Ironias de vida, nenom?

Boa leituraaa!

S2

* * *

 ** _Komoreb_ _i_**

* * *

 ** _Primeiro Capítulo_**

* * *

— Yuu-san?

— Hm?

— Qual a sua cor favorita?

— Azul. Por quê?

— Estou vendo as opções de cores no novo lançamento da Adam&Eve e quero comprar pra você de Natal. Azul então, ok.

— Adam&Eve?

— Achei que sua vida sexual não fosse tão chata... Você realmente não conhece a marca?

— Shinoa! — Yuuichirou exclamou, sentindo seu rosto aquecer ao corar — Você não está falando da sexshop, está?

— Oho! — a garota parecia se divertir com a vergonha do amigo: de maneira empolgada ela clicava sem parar no touchpad, realizando a compra do presente — Sabia que sua vida sexual com o Mikaela-san não era tão monótona assim, se você conhece a marca ent-...

Yuuichirou se debruçou sobre a mesa para alcançar o notebook de Shinoa, empurrando sua tela e fechando-a bruscamente. Manteve-se jogado sobre a mesa de leitura, fitando Shinoa com um olhar encabulado, apesar de tentar ao máximo demonstrar apenas irritação.

— Eu não quero nada desse tipo, muito menos no Natal! — sibilou, tentando controlar seu tom de voz para não ser expulso da biblioteca (a bibliotecária já havia chamado sua atenção antes, mas era tudo culpa da Shinoa e seu senso de humor ácido!). Yuuichirou sentia até mesmo suas orelhas esquentarem enquanto observando o olhar sacana da amiga, odiando cada momento de satisfação que ela sentia ao perceber que conseguiu, mais uma vez, encabulá-lo — Não _ouse_ comprar presente de sexshop pra mim... De novo!

 _Hmm... Alguém certamente não superou ainda o presente de aniversário._ — Shinoa constatou, alargando ainda mais o seu sorriso.

— Ah Yuu-san, você é tão fácil de tirar do sério! — ela suspirou, divertindo-se e fazendo absolutamente nada para esconder sua satisfação. Em seguida, empurrou a mão dele para longe de seu notebook, abrindo novamente a tela e virando-a para que ele pudesse ver seu navegador — Não é nada do tipo, estou querendo comprar uma camiseta pra você.

Naquele momento, Yuuichirou se sentiu duplamente envergonhado ao constatar porque ela realmente estava em um site on-line de roupas, e não em uma sexshop. Sentou-se novamente, cruzando os braços, exibindo uma expressão encabulada de insatisfação enquanto olhava para a parede da biblioteca como se houvesse algo muito interessante pendurado nela.

— Nunca se sabe... Espero qualquer coisa de você. — ele murmurou, tentando se redimir e torcendo para que sua coloração normal voltasse logo.

— Não tenho culpa, tirar sarro do "virgenzinho" é um dos meus passatempos favoritos.

— Você deve ter uma vida bem chata então!

Shinoa simplesmente sorriu, dando uma piscadinha para o amigo e colocando a camiseta no carrinho de compras da loja online.

Yuuichirou sabia que a vida de Shinoa estava longe de ser monótona, mas ele tinha que tentar sair por cima da situação de alguma forma (mesmo que a tentativa não tivesse dado muito certo). Ele ainda ficou emburrado por alguns minutos, mantendo seu olhar imerso em uma expressão de irritação, passando as mãos impacientemente nos cabelos de tempos em tempos, bagunçando-os ainda mais que o costume (tinha que parar com essa mania de dormir com o cabelo molhado e acordar com ele indomável).

— Eu não entendo porque você insiste em insinuar que eu e Mika estamos juntos... — comentou depois do longo silêncio, surpreendendo Shinoa pela retomada do assunto.

Yuuichirou falou bem baixinho, envergonhado e temeroso que alguém fora da conversa captasse o conteúdo de suas palavras; o local estava praticamente vazio, somente aqueles que ficaram de exame final ainda estavam na biblioteca, e estes desesperadamente estudava com muito afinco, de modo que ele considerava que essas pessoas não prestariam atenção na conversa de meros dois colegas de faculdade. Ainda sim, com Shinoa, toda cautela é bem-vinda: até porque todo mundo no campus sabia sua fama de encabular publicamente seus amigos e aguardava ansiosamente por um "show".

— Não sei porque você insiste em afirmar que não estão. — ela respondeu, debruçando na mesa enquanto trocava para a janela de uma rede social e via as fotos de seus amigos, parando ora ou outra para apreciar mais a fundo alguma imagem de Mitsuba — Vocês são praticamente casados, não vivem um sem o outro, seria ridículo se não estivessem juntos.

— O que quer dizer? — ele parecia surpreso com a afirmação, piscando em questionamento e ajeitando sua postura na cadeira — Eu e Mika não agimos como um casal!

— Yuu-san, para que tá ficando ridículo já.

— Eu estou falando sério!

Isso fez com que Shinoa desprendesse seus olhos acaju da tela do computador e fitasse firmemente os olhos verdes cheios de indignação de seu amigo. Para a sua surpresa, ela observou genuína sinceridade na expressão dele, o qual, apesar de ainda parecer envergonhado com o rumo da conversa, parecia confuso com o que ela afirmava.

— Você tá brincando, né? — questionou, distraidamente fechando a tela do computador e cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, apoiando-se e debruçando-se um pouco, deixando seus cabelos cor de lavanda esconderem seus braços — Eu achei que vocês estavam em, no mínimo, uns dois anos de relacionamento!

— QUÊ?! — Yuuichirou gritou, pondo-se de pé em um pulo. A bibliotecária o censurou de longe com um "shii" que ecoou por toda ala de estudos, e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar mais uma vez quando voltou a sentar e conversar baixinho com a amiga — Você tá louca? Mika é só...

Mas então ele parou de falar, não sabendo ao certo como definir a sua relação com uma pessoa tão importante na sua vida, mas sentindo-se extremamente idiota por colocar a palavra "só" e "Mika" na mesma frase: porque Mikaela definitivamente não era "só" alguma coisa.

Mikaela Shindo era, em certos aspectos, o oposto de Yuichirou Amane: com seus cabelos loiros, olhos azuis claros e graciosidade que o fazia parecer da realeza, Mikaela poderia ser descrito por muitos como um "anjo"; enquanto Yuuichirou não sentia que possuía qualquer qualidade que o fazia ser algo além do que "estabanado": tá certo, ele poderia ser considerado bonito (não ao lado de Mikaela, porque ele ofuscava qualquer beleza humana com a sua graciosidade celestial, pelo menos era assim que ele via a situação), mas mesmo com seus olhos verde vibrantes, seus cabelos negros difíceis de domar e o restante de suas características não o faziam se destacar entre a multidão.

— ... "sua família", não é mesmo? — Shinoa complementou sua frase, ainda olhando-o de forma analítica, interrompendo momentaneamente seus pensamentos.

Yuuichirou assentiu com um balançar afirmativo da cabeça.

Mikaela era sua família, não havia frase melhor para descrever sua relação e ele constantemente utilizava essa definição como resposta, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que essa expressão poderia ter mil interpretações. Teve até uma ocasião na qual Yoichi Saotome, seu amigo mais gentil e bonzinho, perguntou timidamente se Yuuichirou considerava Mikaela seu irmão.

Ele negou veementemente.

Não havia um papel específico para Mikaela dentro de uma família; ele não era nenhum membro da família de fato, mas também era todos ao mesmo tempo. E, além do mais, Yuuichirou tinha de fato uma família; por mais anormal que ela fosse, é lógico que ele amava seu tutor Guren Ichinose, mesmo que ele fosse um completo babaca prepotente. Aliás, Yuuichirou conseguia colocar Guren no papel de seu irmão mais velho (e não de pai, como era de se esperar), mas Mikaela...

— Só porque vocês se conheceram no orfanato e conviveram juntos, não quer dizer que não possam ter o relacionamento que querem ter, Yuu-san. — ela complementou, sem um pingo de provocação em seu tom de voz, pretendendo apenas dar um conselho verdadeiro.

Yuuichirou continuou a encarar a parede atrás da garota, perdido em pensamentos e suas lembranças...

Seus pais o torturaram desde a idade pequena, sofrendo ambos com uma esquizofrenia grave e afirmando veementemente que Yuuichirou era um "demônio". Quando tinha oito anos, na véspera de Natal, após uma tentativa de assassinato precedida de uma espécie de ritual de exorcismo, muitos gritos e a intervenção mais do que tardia dos vizinhos, Yuuichirou foi retirado do convivo com os pais e, ferido fisicamente e psicologicamente, levado ao Orfanato Hyakuya. Após uma investigação criminal, seus pais foram internados e permanecem até então em tratamento, sem muita melhora.

Inicialmente, as crianças não queriam se aproximar de Yuuichirou: as circunstâncias da perda da guarda de seus pais foram motivo de manchetes em Tóquio, e os mais novos se perguntavam se ele realmente seria um demônio; já as crianças mais velhas, e até mesmo alguns adultos, tinham medo que Yuuichirou herdasse a esquizofrenia dos pais, até porque há comprovação cientifica que esse tipo de distúrbio mental tem chances de ser passado para consanguíneos, tornando-o predisposto a desenvolver, haja vista seus dois progenitores sofriam do problema. Todos temiam que, em algum momento, Yuuichirou fosse surtar e tentar matar a todos, seja por ser um demônio ou um esquizofrênico em potencial.

Mas Mikaela, o qual também morava no orfanato e também sofreu abuso parental, não deu ouvidos a nenhuma dessas fofocas. Aproximou-se de Yuuichirou no momento que o conheceu, sempre com um sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios e uma persistência invejável. Na defensiva, o pequeno Yuuichirou não deu atenção a tentativa de amizade, e Mikaela chegou ao excesso de comprar briga com ele para chamar sua atenção. No decorrer dos primeiros anos no orfanato, Yuuichirou foi abrindo seu coração ao garoto loiro, apesar de sempre fingir que não formaram um vínculo forte. Com o tempo, outras crianças se aproximaram dele e, mesmo não admitindo, todos eles, inclusive Mikaela, se tornaram sua família.

No entanto, ele não pôde usufruir desta felicidade por muito tempo.

Yuuichirou tinha acabado de completar doze anos de idade quando uma tragédia horrível aconteceu: um incêndio acidental se iniciou na calada da noite e, quando despertaram, já não havia mais como controlar. Todos tentaram fugir da casa, Mikaela agarrou seu braço às pressas e o guiou para fora. Infelizmente os dois foram os únicos sobreviventes da tragédia e, por mais que Yuuichirou se debatesse e tentasse voltar para o prédio em chamas e salvar os outros, Mikaela não o soltou por nenhum momento e controlou sua histeria com uma força que nenhum dos dois sabiam que ele possuía.

Quando foram resgatados e colocados em uma ambulância, Yuuichirou se deu conta de que Mikaela era tudo que lhe restava no mundo. Seus olhos azuis e brilhantes pelas lágrimas simbolizavam uma luz no fim do túnel, e a tristeza encobria o coração de ambos da mesma forma como as cinzas banhavam a pele dos dois. Apenas com o olhar, eles compreenderam perfeitamente a dor que dividiam, e Mikaela apenas estendeu as mãos para Yuuichirou, o qual empurrou os paramédicos e correu para os seus braços, sem vergonhas ou medo de julgamentos, apenas consolando e sendo consolado da forma que apenas um familiar pode fazer.

Depois daquela noite, ambos ficaram separados em orfanatos diferentes por alguns meses, mas logo foram adotados. Yuuichirou estava apático demais para protestar pela adoção como geralmente fazia na época do Orfanato Hyakuya, porque já não havia motivos para querer ficar no novo orfanato, nem sequer motivos para sair de lá; ele não se importava com mais nada. Todavia, seu momento de apatia acabou resultando em algo muito bom a longo prazo: com o tempo, foi adquirindo uma relação forte com Guren e, pouco mais de um ano depois de sua mudança, a vizinha Krul Tepes acabou adotando Mikaela, trazendo o convívio da sua "família" para o seu dia-a-dia mais uma vez.

Assim que entraram na faculdade, Mikaela e Yuuichirou se mudaram para um pequeno apartamento mais próximo do campus, para comodidade de ambos e porque, sendo bem sinceros, já estavam mais do que loucos para morarem juntos novamente. Logo adquiriram uma rotina extremamente confortável e nunca tiveram problemas com a nova convivência, ao ponto de que os amigos de Yuuichirou (os quais conheciam Mikaela devido a insistência dele em obriga-los a interagir) brincarem constantemente que eles eram casados.

Ou pelo menos ele _achava_ que não passava de uma brincadeira...

— Yuu! — Shinoa exclamou ainda tentando manter o tom de voz baixo; ele se deu conta de que ela tinha dado a volta na mesa e agora estava ao seu lado, abaixando-se um pouco para ficar à sua altura (mas bem pouco; afinal, apesar de ele estar sentado, ela era muito mais baixinha do que ele) — Não tem problema nenhum você considerar Mikaela-san sua família, vocês são feitos um para o outro. Você sabe que dentre as figuras familiares existe a "esposa" e "marido", né?

— Pare de falar besteiras!

— E você seria a esposa, Yuu-san.

— SHINOA!

 **(***)**

— Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan, acorde.

Yuuichirou abriu os olhos, mas logo piscou pesadamente, sentindo um incomodo grande com a claridade do local. Após alguns segundos, conseguiu visualizar melhor e se deu conta de que estava na sala, deitado no sofá. Mikaela o olhava de cima, com um sorriso suave em seus lábios, e a iluminação artificial da sala atravessava as frestas de seus cabelos parecia intensificar ainda mais o azul de seus olhos; Yuuichirou não pôde deixar de se lembrar do efeito que a luz do sol causava abaixo das árvores, passando por suas frestas, algo que sempre lhe causava uma sensação aconchegante.

Para se poupar de maiores embaraços, optou por atribuir essa comparação besta ao sono.

— O que aconteceu? — ele questionou em meio à um bocejo exagerado. Compreendendo melhor seus arredores, logo percebeu que, de alguma forma, ele estava deitado com a cabeça sobre o colo do outro.

Mikaela deu uma risada breve, levando sua mão até o rosto de Yuuichirou e tirando os cabelos negros que quase encobriam seus olhos, acariciando sua testa no processo.

— Você estava dormindo quando eu cheguei da aula. Tentei te acordar, mas você me abraçou e me puxou pro sofá. Quando eu vi, já não tinha mais como me mover sem você acordar. —explicou, divertindo-se com a forma que Yuuichirou corava gradativamente com suas palavras — Ai eu desisti e deixei você dormir um pouco mais, mas agora minha fome chegou num nível crítico. Você precisa me libertar, Yuu-chan!

Yuuichirou se sentou bruscamente, desviando o olhar enquanto tentava diminuir seu nível de vergonha. Ele não costumava se encabular perante Mikaela, nem mesmo quando fazia algo vergonhoso como esse abraço adormecido; porém, depois da fatídica discussão com Shinoa, estava difícil se controlar.

Por mais absurda que aquela conversa como um todo tenha sido.

— Desculpe. — Yuuichirou murmurou, recebendo um beliscão de brincadeira de Mikaela em seu ombro, gesto que o fez encará-lo com uma careta.

— Eu não ligo, você sabe. Pare com isso, ok? — Mikaela murmurou, sorrindo em contentamento e puxando Yuuichirou pelo braço para arrastá-lo para a cozinha — Você vai me ajudar a fazer o jantar.

— Eu não quero, Mika!

Os dois ainda discutiram por alguns minutos e Mikaela venceu depois de trazer à tona algumas promessas que Yuuichirou fizera recentemente (e ele até então não tinha cumprido). Só que depois que o mais novo quase cortou o dedo tentando ajudar na cozinha, Mikaela permitiu que ele apenas se sentasse e o assistisse cozinhar, já que ele parecia estar com sono demais pra ter firmeza no corte. Ele bocejou satisfeito e se jogou na cadeira mais próxima, apreciando a movimentação de Mikaela com um olhar mais analítico do que antes (provavelmente em decorrência das insinuações de Shinoa).

Sendo bem sincero, Yuuichirou nunca _superou_ a beleza de Mikaela. Os dois já estavam com vinte anos, se conheciam há mais de dez, mas ele não conseguia se acostumar com aquela aparência: Mikaela era muito bonito por si só, mas em decorrência de sua descendência e particularidades de seus traços, ele chegava a ter uma beleza exótica (pelo menos perante os padrões do Japão).

Yuuichirou e Mikaela não eram japoneses típicos. A mãe de Yuuichirou era descendente irlandesa, e foi dela que ele herdou seus olhos verdes cor de esmeralda; ainda sim, muitas características físicas dele ainda eram orientais, puxadas do pai. Já Mikaela era nissei [1] e nasceu na Rússia; sua falecida mãe era o único vínculo sanguíneo que ele possuía com o Japão, e como seu pai era russo, Mikaela obviamente herdou muitas características da família paterna, tal qual os olhos azul-claro, cabelos loiros e altura um pouco maior que a média japonesa. Ele não gostava nada de falar do seu passado, e tudo que Yuuichirou sabia sobre a descendência do amigo era que sua família resolveu se mudar para o Japão pouco depois de ele nascer; talvez por desprezar mais o seu falecido pai do que sua mãe, Mikaela optou por adotar a nacionalidade japonesa quando atingiu a idade de escolha e, apesar de ter nascido em solos russos, não possuía dupla-nacionalidade.

Mesmo morando numa capital gigantesca como Tóquio, Yuuichirou não costumava ver pessoas com características como Mikaela todos os dias, então nada mais natural do que se perder, de tempos em tempos, nos traços marcantes do amigo e assistir sua movimentação como se fosse o mais interessante dos programas de TV.

Naquele momento não era diferente: Mikaela insistia em deixar os cabelos que já chegavam quase à altura do ombro soltos, mas depois que eles começaram a atrapalhar demais sua movimentação na cozinha, ele retirou do pulso um elástico de cabelo fino e amarrou um rabinho de cavalo bem pequeno na base da nuca, ainda se incomodando com o pouco de sua franja que definitivamente precisava de um corte. Ele cozinhava muito bem, desde que eram jovens; com o passar dos anos, suas habilidades só melhoraram ainda mais e Yuuichirou não podia negar que aguardava cada nova receita de Mikaela com muitas expectativas e agua na boca.

— Você foi bem na prova? — o loiro questionou por cima do ombro, enquanto flambava alguma coisa no fogão. O cheiro estava mais do que apetitoso, e Yuuichirou sentia seu estômago roncar em antecipação.

— Não sei. Eu juro que tentei estudar de tarde, mas a Shinoa apareceu na biblioteca e destruiu meus planos, falando um monte de besteiras sem sentido e a bibliotecária expulsou a gente de lá. — respondeu, suspirando pesadamente e se lembrando de seu desastre acadêmico (Guren não ia perdoá-lo dessa vez); Mikaela o observou de canto de olho, e Yuuichirou sentiu o peso do julgamento em seus ombros — Não me olhe assim! Foi culpa dela!

— "Um monte de besteiras" tipo o que?

— Nada relevante...

O loiro fez um barulho de contemplação com a garganta, como se não acreditasse totalmente na afirmativa de Yuuichirou, mas decidindo não insistir na pergunta.

— Eu só quero férias! — Yuuichirou declarou, esticando os braços para o alto em um gesto de redenção — Quem precisa de média nessas disciplinas estúpidas, hein!?

— Claramente você, se não o Guren vai te matar e você sabe disso.

Yuuichirou fez um biquinho por ter sido contrariado; no fundo não estava tão preocupado, afinal essa disciplina era uma optativa e, se não passasse, não traria tantos problemas pro seu currículo (se ele soubesse que o professor iria dar aulas até meados de dezembro, certamente não tinha escolhido essa disciplina). Só seria uma grande perda de tempo, jogar fora tantos dias de aula...

 _Não adianta pensar nisso agora. A esperança é a última que morre!_

— Então... O que você está fazendo? — Yuuichirou questionou, aproximando-se de Mikaela com passos rápidos e espionando por cima de seu ombro — Filé mignon flambado?

— Está aprendendo a diferenciar os cortes? — Mikaela questionou, um pouco impressionado pelo outro ter adivinhado sua receita de primeira.

— Nah, é só o que eu desejo comer nesse exato momento. — Yuuichirou respondeu, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura do outro em um abraço por trás, feliz por seu amigo mais uma vez ler sua mente enquanto aproveitava-se da aproximação para tentar roubar alguma coisa da frigideira.

Mikaela previu sua movimentação e o afastou com um tapa no braço.

— Controle sua fome. — Mikaela respondeu, sorrindo suavemente enquanto continuava a cozinhar — Então foi só uma coincidência mesmo, ou você pode ter comentado esses dias que estava com vontade e ficou na minha mente. Nunca saberemos...

— Se não fosse coincidência, você ia fazer pra mim amanhã, né? — ele questionou, apoiando-se no balcão com um sorriso radiante nos olhos.

— Lógico que não. Faz você sua comida, seu folgado!

— Mika!

Yuuichirou começou a protestar, mas Mikaela o ignorava, cozinhando enquanto assobiava. A discussão era uma brincadeira, já que ambos sabiam que, por mais que Mikaela afirmasse veementemente o contrário, ele certamente mimava o moreno a cada oportunidade que tinha (e o outro sabia e se aproveitava bastante destes mimos).

Enquanto Yuuichirou sorria enquanto fingia indignação, a voz de Shinoa ecoou em sua cabeça mais uma vez: " _Vocês são praticamente casados, não vivem um sem o outro, seria ridículo se não estivessem juntos"._ Isso fez com que ele afastasse rapidamente do outro, voltando a se jogar em uma cadeira do conjunto de jantar ao dar as costas para o amigo, o qual parecia confuso com essa atitude.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nada... Eu só... Hm... Nada não.

Ok, ele não podia negar: pensando bem, até que ele e Mikaela realmente eram próximos _demais_ , vivam imersos em um contato físico numa frequência pouco comum para amigos ou familiares. Mas Shinoa estava exagerando, eles não faziam nada de anormal juntos! Quer dizer, a não ser o fato de que eles dormiam na mesma cama, mas isso foi porque comprar a cama de casal saia mais barato do que comprar duas de solteiro, e mesmo que agora eles tivessem dinheiro pra comprar uma nova cama, achavam mais prático continuar assim e-...

— Yuu-chan. — Yuuichirou levantou a cabeça ao ouvir seu apelido (o qual ele costumava odiar tanto, mas que depois de anos de insistência se tornou uma forma reconfortante de ser chamado; somente Mikaela poderia chamá-lo desta forma tão infantil, no entanto).

Ao conseguir sua atenção, Mikaela o puxou para perto, unindo sua testa à dele e olhando profundamente em seus olhos. Yuuichirou se sentiu encabulado pela súbita aproximação, algo que não costumava ser um problema para eles, mas que naquele dia não estava sendo muito confortável de lidar. Por isso, fechou os olhos e parou de respirar, torcendo para não corar novamente.

— Você está estranho. — Mikaela concluiu, achando curioso como Yuuichirou estava se comportando tão diferente em situações totalmente rotineiras para eles — É por que o Natal está chegando?

— N-não, eu só...

Mas Yuuichirou não conseguiu finalizar sua resposta. O que ele poderia dizer? "Não, na verdade estou pensando que a gente se trata como um casal e não sei o que isso significa"? Ele não poderia ser sincero neste momento, até porque com toda certeza do mundo Mikaela nunca cogitaria pensar em algo a mais com ele e o censuraria pelo simples fato de perder tempo pensando uma bobeira dessa. Seria vergonhoso e geraria um desconforto entre eles.

 _Tudo culpa da Shinoa!_

Mikaela, alheio ao que se passava na cabeça do outro, já pensava no pior: não sabia ao certo se Yuuichirou recebeu o recado de outra forma, mas essa tarefa lhe foi incumbida e ele teria que contar a verdade para ele; era melhor acabar logo com isso:

— Eu ia dar esse recado depois do jantar, mas acho melhor te dizer antes e depois te animar com a comida. — Mikaela murmurou baixinho, acariciando a lateral do rosto do outro e fazendo-o abrir os olhos — Guren vai viajar esse fim de ano, ele pediu pra eu te contar porquê... Sabe como ele é, né: ele finge não dar a mínima, mas não tem coragem de falar isso pra você. Enfim, ele não vai poder fazer a visita com você, nem passar o Natal na sua companhia, porque Kureto o enviou para um congresso do outro lado do mundo e não deu brechas para recusas.

Yuuichirou sentiu sua garganta fechar e a melancolia o atingir, fazendo-o esquecer momentaneamente de sua vergonha.

Guren era, legalmente, o pai adotivo de Yuuichirou; na prática, ele era uma espécie de irmão mais velho extremamente insuportável, mas dono de toda admiração de Yuuichirou e, certamente, o exemplo que ele desejava seguir. Foi Guren quem deu ao garoto a vontade de estudar, superar seus traumas e limitações e se tornar alguém; cada mínima palavra de congratulação dele conseguia deixar Yuuichirou nas nuvens por vários dias.

Em essência, Guren era uma dualidade: agia como se o trabalho não fosse importante em sua vida e reclamava bastante de suas funções, mas era só receber uma ligação de seu chefe que voava para diversos lugares do mundo, deixando Yuuichirou, à época adolescente, na companhia de Shinya Hiiragi: irmão do chefe de Guren e, por mais bizarro que parecesse, irmão de Shinoa. Ele demorou anos para entender esse parentesco de Shinya e como ele e Guren podiam ter tanta intimidade, mas tudo ficou extremamente claro quando Yuuichirou flagrou os dois trocando calorosos beijos na sala de jantar em uma noite de primavera de seu último ano da escola. Yuuichirou até hoje finge que não sabe de nada.

Apesar de Guren as vezes viajar a trabalho, ele se esforçava ao máximo para passar todos os feriados com Yuuichirou, principalmente o Natal: não apenas por ser uma data extremamente familiar, mas também porque a véspera de Natal foi um dia muito traumatizante na vida do garoto e ele se comportava especialmente carente nesta ocasião; fora isso, eles sempre faziam a dita cuja "visita" juntos, e Guren se esforçava para estar presente ao lado de Yuuichirou nessas ocasiões.

Pelo visto, desta vez Guren não seria seu porto-seguro...

— Guren é um babaca. — Yuuichirou concluiu, virando o rosto e tentando esconder a tristeza do seu olhar.

— Você sabe que eu estou do seu lado pro que der e vier. — Mikaela respondeu com seriedade, entristecido por ver seu amigo tão chateado. — Eu posso ir com você...

Mikaela sabia como os natais eram especialmente ruins para Yuuichirou. Não que fossem bons para ele, mas pelo fato de seu ainda ter seus pais vivos, a situação era imensamente mais complicada: Yuuichirou ainda visitava todos os anos seus pais no hospício na época do Natal. Por quê? Porque ele era uma pessoa maravilhosa, benevolente demais, ao menos sob o ponto de vista de Mikaela.

É importante deixar claro que Mikaela não era uma pessoa de grandes elogios, por preferir demonstrar seus sentimentos com atitudes e não com palavras; talvez por isso Yuuichirou não fizesse ideia o quanto seu amigo o admirava. Mikaela o considerava extremamente bondoso, e só o fato dele ainda dar algum apoio aos pais que o trataram tão mal quando ele era pequeno, já estava provado o tamanho de seu coração. Sendo sincero, ele não seria capaz de tanta benevolência se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos, e certamente nunca derramou lágrimas de saudades deles.

Apesar de ele não concordar que essas pessoas merecessem sequer um pingo de atenção de Yuuichirou, ele respeitava suas escolhas e as apoiava. Guren também compartilhava de sua opinião, mas acompanhava o garoto ao hospício todos os anos, porque também não queria deixá-lo sozinho com aquelas pessoas. Yuuichirou sempre ficava muito chateado depois das visitas e Mikaela havia oferecido sua presença nesses momentos mais de uma vez, mas ele recusava todos os anos, aceitando apenas e exclusivamente a companhia de Guren.

E, a julgar pela expressão do rapaz, ele novamente recusaria sua oferta.

— Não precisa, Mika. — ele respondeu, se colocando de pé rapidamente, ainda escondendo o rosto — Eu vou tomar um banho rápido enquanto você termina de cozinhar, ok?

Mikaela não tentou impedi-lo de sair da cozinha, sabendo que ele desejava uns minutos a sós para lidar com a notícia. Afinal de contas, estar em uma família não significa apenas oferecer seu auxilio e amor a todos os momentos possíveis, mas também ter o bom senso de saber e compreender os momentos de privacidade do seu familiar.

E de Yuuichirou, Mikaela definitivamente entendia.

 **(***)**

 **Shinoa-Anã [22:01]** : "Yuu-san, já encontrou seu príncipe encantado?"

 **Shinoa-Anã [23:35]** : "Pela demora pra responder, tenho certeza que teve uma noite de muito amor e sexo, não é mesmo?"

 **Shinoa-Anã [01:12]** : "Nossa a maratona está incrível, nada de você me responder. =D"

 **Shinoa-Anã [06:15]** : "Eu me pergunto qual seria o nome do ship, MikaYuu ou YuuMika? Acho que vou fazer uma votação no grupo da galera."

 **Shinoa-Anã [08:20]** : "Yuu-san, MikaYuu ganhou de lavada! Nem o Yoichi votou em YuuMika, sinto muito. Mas não se preocupe, como uma madrinha maravilhosa que eu serei, te ajudarei a encontrar o vestido de casamento perfeito!"

 **Yuucifer [08:25]:** "Eu vou te matar! Você não dorme não, porra?!"

 **Shinoa-Anã [08:31]** : "OMG! Você acordou! Como eu poderia dormir quando o meu virgenzinho favorito está consumando seu relacionamento que só ele não sabia que existia!? São muitas emoções! Tá doendo? Precisa de ajuda? Paracetamol? 3"

 **Yuucifer [08:44]:** "Eu te odeio."

 **Shinoa-Anã [08:46]** : "Ouuun está emburrado porque tá dolorido! Eu tenho uma pomada aqui que com certeza vai resolver todos os seus problemas!"

.

Yuuichirou atirou seu celular para longe de seu alcance para não continuar respondendo sua amiga-da-onça e se envergonhando cada vez mais. Cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, com preguiça demais para se levantar.

Era sábado, dia que ele e Mikaela geralmente passavam todinho na cama vendo Netflix até encontrarem algo mais produtivo para fazer fora de casa durante a noite. As vezes saiam juntos e a sós, as vezes encontravam o grupo de amigos de um ou do outro, mas independentemente da programação noturna uma coisa era certa: Mikaela sempre dormia até o meio-dia.

E este sábado não era diferente.

Mikaela tinha um sono muito pesado e Yuuichirou poderia destruir o quarto se quisesse, mas o loiro não moveria um músculo. Quando questionado a respeito, ele sempre dizia que seu sono de beleza era sagrado e que o fato de ele não acordar com facilidade era o que fazia sua pele ser tão linda (a julgar pela maneira como Yuuichirou achava Mikaela perfeito, ele até que acreditava nessa bobagem, mas costumava beliscar Mikaela quando ele falava essas besteiras — e sempre recebia risadas em resposta). Desta forma, Yuuichirou não se importou em jogar longe o celular ou de deixar seu barulho de frustração escapar de sua garganta.

Ele virou de lado e encarou o amigo por alguns minutos, apreciando a pacificidade de seu sono: encontrava-se de barriga para baixo, puxando o cobertor para perto de seu rosto e parecendo uma criancinha adormecida. Yuuichirou sorriu docemente, aproveitando o momento para acariciar os cabelos loiros à sua frente; Mikaela tinha os cabelos muito macios, e ele sempre tinha o habito de fazer essa carícia antes do amigo acordar.

" _Vocês são praticamente casados, não vivem um sem o outro, seria ridículo se não estivessem juntos."_

— Shinoa é como um pesadelo que não vai embora da nossa memória nem quando a gente acorda. — Yuuichirou falou para si próprio, suspirando fundo, se sentando na cama e se espreguiçando, colocando-se de pé em seguida.

Apesar de dificilmente algum amigo em comum acreditar, Yuuichirou era uma pessoa muito disposta pelas manhãs (e extremamente sonolenta durante à noite). Afinal de contas, Guren o obrigou a acordar cedo durante todos os seus finais de semana para treinarem luta com espadas, um hobbie que Guren ensinou a Yuuichirou e se tornou um vínculo só dos dois.

Falando em Guren, ele não podia esquecer de avisar que recebeu o recado. Por isso, se levantou e buscou o celular no pé da cama, abrindo o aplicativo de mensagens para encontrar o contato de Guren, se dando conta de que ele havia mandando uma mensagem na noite anterior que ele nunca chegou a abrir.

.

 **Guren-babaca [22:50]** : "Yo, moleque, Mikaela te deu meu recado?"

 **Yuucifer [08:55]:** "Guren, eu não vi a mensagem ontem. Mika me disse que você vai viajar na semana do Natal. Ta ok, já estou sabendo."

 **Guren-babaca [08:55]** : "Eu não queria, Yuu. Mas Kureto tem um iceberg no lugar do coração e você sabe que não posso deixar de fazer essas viagens a serviço."

.

Yuuichirou não podia negar que se sentia arrasado por Guren não passar as festividades com ele, mas não iria colocar essa pressão em suas costas. Guren comia o pão que o diabo amassou com seu chefe, e ele sabia que se houvesse uma escolha, ele não viajaria antes do dia 26 de dezembro. Fazer o que, merdas acontecem, e Yuuichirou tinha que começar melhor com essas adversidades.

Após alguns segundos sem resposta, Guren mandou outra mensagem.

.

 **Guren-babaca [08:56]** : "Eu vou compensar, ok?"

 **Yuucifer [08:56]:** "Você podia compensar agora mesmo em não ficar bravo comigo pela notícia que tenho que te dar... Que tal?"

 **Guren-babaca [08:56]** : "Você foi mal na prova, de novo. E isso não é uma pergunta."

 **Yuucifer [08:57]:** "E você, como um pai muito justo, vai me perdoar já que eu te perdoei por você não passar o Natal na cidade, né?"

 **Guren-babaca [08:57]** : "Você joga sujo, moleque. E não me chame de pai, me sinto velho."

 **Yuucifer [08:57]:** "Você é velho, Guren-senil."

.

Guren não tinha nem dez anos a mais do que Yuuichirou, mas quem ali estava se prendendo a detalhes?

De qualquer forma, ele deu a conversa por encerrada, saindo do quarto com o celular na mão: Mikaela podia sempre preparar os jantares mais maravilhosos da face da terra, mas os afazeres de casa de sábado ficavam por conta do mais novo.

E, sinceramente, Yuuichirou ainda estava se sentindo estranho demais para flagrar o despertar de Mikaela; ele precisava pensar, e muito, sobre todas as dúvidas que surgiram em sua cabeça depois da conversa com Shinoa.

 **(***)**

— MIKAAA!

— Pare de gritar pela casa, Yuu-chan! Mas que coisa!

— Me ajude, Mika! Onde está minha carteira?!

Yuuichirou procurava por todos os cantos sua carteira, não sabendo ao certo onde foi o último lugar que a viu. Já procurou em todas as gavetas, todas as superfícies, todos os armários, até dentro da geladeira ele chegou a buscar, mas nada de encontrar seus documentos. Já estava prestes a desistir e ligar para seu banco e cancelar seu cartão de crédito, quando o loiro apareceu balançando sua carteira de couro com um sorriso de canto de boca à postos.

— Serve essa?

Yuuichirou pegou o objeto e olhou para Mikaela com ares desconfiados.

— Você escondeu ela de mim? — indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Mikaela suspirou fundo e balançou a cabeça em negação, cruzando os braços enquanto dava uma breve risadinha anasalada.

— Francamente Yuu-chan, até parece que eu faria isso. Admita, você simplesmente não sobreviveria um dia sem a minha presença na sua vida.

Muito provavelmente isso era verdade, mas Yuuichirou jamais admitiria algo assim. Nem em um milhão de anos!

— Onde estava? — Ele perguntou, sentando-se no sofá para amarrar seus calçados e ajeitar a barra da calça.

— Na sua mochila, é obvio.

— Não é obvio! Eu procurei lá!

— Ao que parece, não procurou direito.

Yuuichirou estalou a língua nos dentes e terminou de enlaçar seus cadarços, colocando-se de pé e guardando a carteira no bolso traseiro de sua calça. Mikaela colocou as mãos na gola de sua camiseta, ajustando-a casualmente, fazendo com que Yuuichirou ficasse estático, analisando a movimentação do outro com cautela.

Depois de um final de semana analisando cautelosamente todo o entrosamento entre ele e seu melhor amigo, Yuuichirou chegou a conclusão de que Shinoa não falara coisas tão absurdas assim: eles realmente agiam como um casal e, mesmo que não acontecessem beijos nem interações sexuais, havia muitos momentos de abraços, carícias e intimidade extrema. Céus, chegava ao absurdo de Mikaela circular pelo banheiro enquanto ele tomava banho sem nenhuma vergonha na cara, e Yuuichirou se recordava de ter feito a mesma coisa algumas (dezenas) de vezes! Até mesmo na hora de assistir Netflix eles pareciam um casal: Mikaela e Yuuichirou deitavam de conchinha no sofá porque "é mais confortável do que ficar sentado, e só temos um sofá, né?" e...

— Você realmente está ok, Yuu-chan? — Mikaela questionou, fitando Yuuichirou com ares preocupados — Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você?

Yuuichirou piscou levemente, suspirando fundo e inclinando-se um pouco para frente, abraçando Mikaela com carinho e sentindo o cheiro de morango de seu shampoo. Instantaneamente o loiro circundou seus braços ao redor do ombro do outro, acariciando de leve suas costas em meio a carícia.

 _Cedo ou tarde, eu vou ter que conversar com ele sobre isso._ — Yuuichirou concluiu, apertando mais seu abraço e temendo que Mikaela fosse desaparecer de seus braços.

Yuuichirou ainda não sabia definir o que sentia por Mikaela. Era difícil colocar seus sentimentos em definições humanas, porque ele sabia que o que sentia era muito mais complexo que isso. Nunca chegou a pensar em ter um relacionamento amoroso com Mikaela até Shinoa bagunçar sua cabeça (ou melhor, fazê-lo enxergar o óbvio que ele preferia não ver), e agora ele não sabia mais como agir para que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes.

Mas como era antes? Quando a relação deles mudou e ficou assim? Foi tudo tão natural que Yuuichirou nem sabia definir quando! Quando foi que Mikaela começou a tratá-lo como um marido cauteloso, em vez de um colega de apartamento? Céus, os dois eram universitários, aquele apartamento era pra parecer uma república bagunçada, e não uma casa de família: nenhum dos dois chegou a trazer alguém para passar a noite, ou fazer qualquer cagada que geralmente universitários faziam. Se fosse parar para pensar, desde o inicio da moradia em conjunto eles agiam assim.

Não, o comportamento vinha de mais além: Yuuichirou se lembrava muito bem como ele e Mikaela cuidavam das crianças mais novas no orfanato, adotando uma espécie de figura familiar para eles. Eles chegavam ao absurdo de reversar para olhar as crianças menores, e até as colocavam pra dormir. Agiam como pais, em uma maneira infantil no estilo "brincar de casinha", mas ainda sim foi um comportamento natural que os dois adotaram sem que ninguém os impusesse a responsabilidade. Eles simplesmente se comportavam como um casal de comercial de margarina, e não faziam a menor ideia de como tudo isso começou.

 _E, mesmo assim, eu gosto desse jeito. Eu não quero que mude. Eu não quero ser apenas "melhor amigo" dele._

— Yuu-chan! — Mikaela exclamou, interrompendo o abraço e segurando o rosto de Yuuichirou com as duas mãos —Eu vou com você, espere só eu pegar meu casaco e-...

— Mika. — Yuuichirou se inclinou para frente, unindo sua testa à dele e também levando suas mãos ao rosto dele. Ele planejava falar mais, falar muitas coisas, confessar muitas coisas. Mas não era o momento certo e, por isso, Yuuichirou apenas balançou a cabeça em negação e se afastou, dando-lhe as costas — Eu... eu volto logo.

Mikaela ficou estático, sentindo seu coração contrair de preocupação. Observou a saída de Yuuichirou, que fechou a porta suavemente em suas costas sem olhar para trás, e permaneceu de pé, pensativo, por no mínimo três minutos. Doía ver sua pessoa mais especial sofrer desse jeito, e ele não poder fazer nada para ajudar. Não há como ajudar quem não quer ser ajudado, afinal de contas.

 _Mas existe uma pessoa que desrespeita totalmente a lei da privacidade e pedido de distância nessa vida._ — ele pensou, procurando seu celular no campo de visão — _Nesse caso, acho que só ela pode ajudar._

 **(***)**

— Não sei porque vocês complicam algo que é mais do que simples.

— Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de ter o álcool em seu favor e gerar confissões que dão certo a longo prazo, Kimizuki!

O garoto de cabelos curtos e cor-de-rosa, Shiho Kimizuki, fez um barulho de insatisfação com a garganta, encarando Mitsuba através de seus óculos com ares de julgamento. Seu namorado, Yoichi, se fez de desentendido, encarando a bebida em suas mãos como se não tivesse ouvido a acusação implícita da amiga loira (ou como se não estivesse, naquele exato momento, de mãos dadas com Kimizuki por debaixo da mesa).

Yuuichirou empurrou para longe seu copo vazio de bebida, deixando a cabeça cair na mesa molhada pelas diversas doses derramadas e recebendo censura dos amigos pela atitude dramática.

— Yuu-san, você vai chegar em casa fedendo a vodka, levante a cabeça. — Shinoa murmurou entre um soluço e uma risada, um pouco alterada por causa da bebida, mas definitivamente ela era a mais sóbria entre os colegas.

Eis o que havia acontecido: Mikaela, desesperado ao ver Yuuichirou tão cabisbaixo ao sair para visitar seus pais no hospício, em um momento de extrema demonstração de amor e ao engolir seu orgulho próprio, telefonou para Shinoa e pediu ajuda.

Agora, é importante mencionar que Mikaela e Shinoa não tinham uma relação conturbada: só que Mikaela era muito, muito, _muito_ ciumento; e só Yuuichirou não percebia isso. É claro, Mikaela ainda engolia o orgulho e saia na presença dos amigos de seu amigo, mas todo mundo conseguia perceber que qualquer demonstração de afeto dele para com as outras pessoas fazia com que o loiro se mordesse de ciúmes. Ele controlava bem, no entanto, e nunca prejudicou de forma alguma a relação de Yuuichirou com as outras pessoas.

Se ele engoliu seu orgulho para pedir ajuda a algum deles, era quase que um caso de vida ou morte. Quando percebeu de quem era o número que a telefonava, Shinoa não pode negar que atendeu a ligação extremamente preocupada (se ele chegou ao ponto de ligar, coisa boa não tinha acontecido). Mikaela então contou que Yuuichirou andava muito estranho e ele não sabia se era por conta da visita aos pais ou outro motivo, mas que não havia permitido que ele o acompanhasse neste compromisso, e por isso afirmou que estava preocupado. Em suma, Mikaela praticamente implorou para Shinoa fazer alguma coisa para ocupar a mente de Yuuichirou ou, ao menos, dar a oportunidade dele desabafar e melhorar seus ânimos.

" _Você é inconveniente o suficiente pra aparecer na frente do hospício e arrastá-lo pra algum lugar"_ Mikaela argumentara, e Shinoa nem sequer se incomodou em contestar, era a verdade afinal de contas _"Já se eu fizer uma coisa dessa, ele vai se sentir sufocado, porque eu já tentei os últimos três dias fazer ele falar e nada..."_

Shinoa iria ajudar seu amigo do peito de qualquer forma, mas ela fez com que Mikaela implorasse por alguns minutos. Porque sim. E lá estava ela agora, com seus três amigos e namorada, todos bêbados (sendo que Yuuichirou certamente estava com o maior grau alcoólico do bar inteiro, quem dirá da mesa), em um dos únicos estabelecimentos que abriram na noite do dia 23 de dezembro. Shinoa rapidamente organizou todo mundo para encontrá-la naquele local, afirmando que se tratava de uma situação de emergência; esperou Yuuichirou na saída do hospício, o puxou para seu carro sem maiores explicações e ele só calou seus xingamentos ao chegar no local e perceber que todos já o aguardavam.

O que mais esperar de Shinoa Hiiragi?

Ainda sim, ninguém questionou expressamente qual era a situação de emergência, sabendo que se tratava de algo ligado a Yuuichirou (ao julgar pela expressão entristecida do rapaz), deixando com que partisse dele falar sobre o assunto. Depois de algumas horas de conversas sobre assuntos variados, o assunto "casal Mikaela e Yuuichirou" veio à tona, e ele se manteve quieto por algum tempo, bebendo vários drinques enquanto todos discutiam.

Agora, finalmente, Yuuichirou se soltou o suficiente para falar. Ou reclamar, como preferir.

— Isso é tudo culpa sua, Shinoa! — Yuuichirou acusou, ainda mantendo sua cara enfiada na madeira úmida da mesa do bar — Tudo!

— Ah, para de idiotice! — Kimizuki esbravejou, levantando a cabeça de Yuuichirou à força pelos cabelos.

O moreno tentou se jogar em cima de Kimizuki e iniciar uma briga que muito provavelmente resultaria em expulsão do bar e, na pior das hipóteses, umas horinhas na penitenciária. Por conta disso, Shinoa resolveu intervir energicamente, porque nada fizesse, Mikaela nunca mais confiaria nela.

— Segura o Kimizuki! — ela ordenou à Yoichi, o qual foi muito efetivo em apenas forçar o rapaz de cabelos rosas para olhá-lo e beijá-lo abruptamente em seguida (quem precisa de força bruta quando se há uma arma como essa?).

Yuuichirou e as garotas ficaram estáticos por alguns segundos, boquiabertos, mas logo o moreno se lembrou do que iria fazer e tentou novamente pular para cima de Kimizuki; Shinoa e Mitsuba foram efetivas em segurá-lo dessa vez.

— O que foi que eu fiz, Yuu-san? — Shinoa indagou, tentando fazer a atenção de Yuuichirou desviar o quanto antes para ela; mesmo que ele estivesse bêbado e desengonçado, as duas não conseguiriam segurá-lo por muito tempo.

— Você! — Yuuichirou esbravejou, girando o corpo para encará-la e quase caindo da cadeira no processo, apontando o dedo no rosto de Shinoa e tentando focalizá-la com sua visão alterada pelo álcool — V-você me fez questionar tudo!

— Ahhh Yuu-san, não se culpe. Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas! Sei que meu charme é irresistível e pode fazer com que uma pessoa do lado purpurina da força questione sua sexualidade. — ela responde casualmente, jogando o cabelo para trás em um gesto de chacota e provocação — Eu sei, eu sei. Não se culpe, vai passar! É uma recaída! Sugiro duas horas e pornô gay como forma alternativa de tratamento.

— Yuu, eu realmente espero que não seja isso que você está querendo dizer, caso contrário eu vou ajudar o Kimizuki a quebrar a sua cara. — Mitsuba ameaçou, estreitando seus olhos azul-arroxeados perigosamente para o amigo, expressando o ciúmes que raramente deixava exposto aos demais.

Shinoa deu uma piscadinha para Yuuichirou, evidentemente feliz pelo comportamento de Mitsuba; apesar de as duas namorarem há muito tempo, Mitsuba era muito comedida com relação a esse relacionamento, ao contrário de Shinoa (que era o mais escandalosa possível sobre o assunto), e volta e meia esta gostava de provocar sua namorada até receber uma reação como essa.

Yuuichirou girou os olhos, irritado com tudo e todos naquele momento. Era muito difícil ser o único solteiro de um grupo de amigos, ainda mais em um momento de tantas incertezas como aquele.

— O dia que eu me interessar por uma garota, com certeza não vai ser uma anã sádica como a Shinoa. — ele se defendeu para Mitsuba, que ainda o olhou de maneira suspeita por alguns instantes.

— Hm. — ela concordou, assentindo a cabeça.

— Mi-chan! — Shinoa exclamou, colocando a mão acima do coração com uma falsa expressão de ofendia — Você tem que me defender!

— Ele falou a verdade, como que posso te defender contra fatos incontestáveis? — a loira se defendeu, dando de ombros.

— Yuu-kun. — Yoichi o chamou suavemente, atraindo a atenção de todos para ele.

Kimizuki estava bem mais passivo ao seu lado, e exibia as bochechas um pouco coradas pela demonstração pública de afeto; apesar de todo mundo saber há meses que o casal estava firme e forte (e começaram a namorar naquele exato bar, naquela exata mesa, em uma situação bem parecida), eles nunca trocaram beijos na frente dos demais. Já Yoichi, surpreendendo todo o grupo de amigos, não parecia nem um pouco envergonhado com o que fizera.

— Então o que aconteceu? — ele questionou gentilmente — Você não é de beber assim, alguma coisa tem que ter acontecido pra você ficar assim.

 _Yoichi sempre é a voz da razão entre nós..._ — Yuuichirou pensou, encarando o amigo com afeto; Yoichi era, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais "normal" entre eles, e sem sua presença eles com certeza brigariam de maneira bem mais séria do que as eventuais discussões (e socos, no caso de Yuuichirou e Kimizuki).

— Aconteceu alguma coisa na visita dos seus pais? — Shinoa tentou dar um rumo mais concreto à conversa, e todos aguardaram a resposta com expectativa.

— Não. O de sempre: "você é um demônio e tem que morrer!", "você é a mancha na família Amane!", "não é à toa que um demônio como você se tornou gay!", etc etc etc. — Yuuichirou murmurou com desprezo e, apesar do tom de voz, estava evidente em seu olhar o quanto doía repetir essas palavras — Eu já estou acostumado.

Seus amigos ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos, cada qual indagando como é possível Yuuichirou passar por isso todos os anos e ainda se submeter a visitá-los e tentar ignorar todas as ofensas que lhe eram direcionadas. É claro que deveria ser um pouco mais fácil lidar com isso agora do que quando era um mero garotinho indefeso, mas ainda sim era uma atitude que nenhum deles compreendia perfeitamente. Apesar de não admitirem em voz alta, todos concordavam com Mikaela nesse quesito: Yuuichirou era benevolente demais.

— Então o que houve? — Mitsuba indagou, colocando seus cabelos atrás da orelha e penteando-os com as mãos — O que a Shinoa fez de tão grave?

— Mi-chan! Eu sou inocente! — Shinoa tentou se defender, novamente expressando falsa indignação — Por que você não confia em mim?!

— Porque eu tenho experiência com suas artimanhas, Shinoa.

— Awn, isso é uma maneira de dizer que você me ama? — ela retrucou, enrolando uma das madeixas de Mitsuba com os dedos, recebendo um tapa estalado na mão logo em seguida.

— Fale, BakaYuu. — Kimizuki interrompeu as garotas, fazendo-as se calar e voltarem a atenção para o rapaz.

Yuuichirou suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos já totalmente bagunçados e molhados pela bebida (ele estava realmente mal se acabou se sujando desse jeito), se perguntando como iria admitir seu dilema para seus amigos. Era vergonhoso, claro que era, e possivelmente se ele não tivesse bebido não teria a coragem de abrir suas incertezas para todos dessa forma. Mas ele estava perdido demais, e Guren estava longe demais; ele tinha que receber uma luz de algum lugar.

— Shinoa disse que eu e Mika vivemos uma vida de casado.

— E qual a novidade disso? — Kimizuki questionou, sem nenhuma provocação no tom de voz, parecendo genuinamente perdido — Isso todo mundo sabe desde sempre e-...

— A novidade é que eu não tinha percebido isso antes. — o outro respondeu, abaixando a cabeça em vergonha — Pelo menos não até sexta.

Os quatro amigos trocaram olhares confuso, cada qual deixando a mente fervilhar em perguntas próprias. Alguns, como Shinoa e Yoichi, já sabiam mais ou menos o dilema que Yuuichirou passava; os outros dois estavam totalmente perdidos, tentando compreender o motivo da instabilidade emocional dele.

— Pera ai, por que você tá preocupado com isso? — Kimizuki foi o primeiro a questionar — Você queria esconder da gente?

— Shiho, — Yoichi chamou a atenção do namorado, fazendo-o encará-lo; ele sorriu, achando adorável a expressão de confusão nos olhos acaju do outro — Mikaela-san e Yuu-kun não são um casal.

— Como assim? — Kimizuki parecia extremamente indignado com aquela resposta — Só eu achava que eles estavam juntos?!

— Não, não era só você. — Mitsuba murmurou, colocando a mão no queixo, pensativa — Eu tinha certeza que eles namoravam. Não estou entendendo mais nada!

— Yuu-san vive um relacionamento que só ele não sabia, pessoal. — Shinoa respondeu, dando de ombros, como se fosse a conclusão mais óbvia do ano — Eu também só descobri a verdade sexta, mas até que faz sentido. Como que Yuu-san iria namorar todo esse tempo e não ficar de cama de tempos em tempos depois de tanto transar com o Mikaela-san? Não batia as informações, né?

Yuuichirou a olhou com uma careta que prometia dor e sofrimento; Shinoa respondeu seu olhar com a mais falsa expressão de inocência do mundo.

— Por que você não contou nada!? Você até veio com aquele papo besta no grupo de "nome do casal", eu achei que ele tinha admitido pra você! — Mitsuba a censurou.

Shinoa coçou o pescoço, dando uma risadinha encabulada.

— Ah... E quando foi que vocês me levaram a sério? — ela se defendeu, parecendo não perceber que estava se ofendendo por tabela; Mitsuba deu um tapa na própria testa.

— Pare de falar besteira, Shinoa! E vocês não estão ajudando! — Yuuichirou respondeu, colocando os cotovelos na mesa e apoiando a testa em suas mãos — Eu não estou sabendo mais como agir ao lado dele!

— Oras Yuu, se você não quer nada com ele e de fato vocês não namoram, aja como sempre agiu. — Kimizuki falou, ainda não entendendo o motivo de tanto desespero.

— Acontece que eu não sei direito o que eu quero...

Novamente os quatro se silenciaram por alguns instantes, parecendo estupefatos com a situação. Shinoa foi a primeira a se pronunciar, colocando-se de pé em um gesto espalhafatoso, abrindo os braços em uma expressão de glória, e afirmando em alto e bom som:

— O SHIP NAVEGA! É REAL! É CANON! — ela rodopiava, animada, arrancando olhares curiosos dos ocupantes da mesa ao lado.

— Shinoa, cale a boca! — Mitsuba a censurou, puxando-a pela saia e a forçando a sentar — Yuu precisa da gente, não das suas bizarrices!

— Mas eu estou feliz, Mi-chan! — a garota de cabelos cor de lavanda murmurou — Eu quero que o Yuu-san encontre seu príncipe encantado! Esse é um passo pequeno para a humanidade, mas um grande passo para o fim das minhas piadas sobre a virgindade dele!

— Sentirei falta dessas piadas. — Kimizuki murmurou para Yoichi, bem baixinho, e o garoto deu uma risadinha breve.

— Yuu-kun, — Yoichi o chamou mais uma vez, deslizando um pouco do canto-alemão onde estava sentado e passando um braço de forma reconfortante ao redor do corpo de Yuuichirou, ainda segurando firme a mão de Kimizuki para evitar confrontos desnecessários — Essa confusão de sentimentos é normal quando se apaixona por um amigo. Eu e Shiho também sentimos isso, e tenho certeza que a Mitsuba e Shinoa também passaram por isso.

— Eu não. Eu sempre quis que a Mi-chan sentasse na minha cara desde o momento que a vi saltitando com aquelas marias-chiquinhas lindas e aquela mini-saia maravilhosa. — Shinoa exclamou, juntando as mãos em um ar de nostalgia, dando um suspiro suave em seguida como se estivesse falando de amores etéreos e não sobre sexo oral — Saudades daquela mini-saia...

— SHINOA! EU VOU TE FAZER DORMIR NO SOFÁ ATÉ O ANO NOVO! — Mitsuba exclamou, empurrando o corpo de Shinoa para longe, ignorando a risadinha que recebeu em resposta, e desprendendo sua atenção para Yuuichirou numa tentativa de controlar sua vergonha — Se serve de consolo, antes eu achava que queria matar a Shinoa, e as vezes ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se prefiro beijá-la ou sufoca-la. Então acho que a dúvida é normal, principalmente até vocês terem algo de fato.

Yuuichirou ficou pensativo mais uma vez, e os quatro amigos trocaram olhares, não sabendo ao certo o que mais deveriam falar para ajudar no dilema. Antes que um deles pudesse formular uma nova argumentação, o rapaz tornou a questionar:

— Vocês realmente acham que seria melhor eu e o Mika namorarmos?

— Olha Yuu-san, falando sério agora — Shinoa foi a primeira a responder, e todos se indagaram por quantos minutos ela seria capaz de falar com seriedade — Essa decisão só você pode tomar, mas a julgar pela forma como você sempre olha pra ele, com aquele sorriso besta de quem está vendo a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, e pelo carinho que eu sei que ele tem por você, vocês foram feitos um para o outro.

— Eu acho o Mikaela meio fechado e com muito pedigree pro BakaYuu, mas tenho que concordar com a Shinoa. — Kimizuki complementou, ganhando um olhar assassino de Yuuichirou em resposta.

— Eu aproveitaria a oportunidade Yuu, senão você pode dar o azar de conhecer alguém tão excêntrico como a Shinoa e, meu amigo, garanto que não é fácil. — Mitsuba argumentou, suspirando cansada — Ao menos Mikaela é um cara normal.

— Tenho minhas dúvidas, Mi-chan. — Shinoa murmurou, com ares sinistros de quem não iria levar a tentativa de "falar sério" por muito tempo naquela conversa — Você sabe o que dizem dos quietinhos, né? Mikaela-san deve ter carteirinha VIP na Adam&Eve. Nosso virgenzinho vai sofrer, tadinho.

— Yuu-kun, Mikaela te ama. — Yoichi foi o último a se pronunciar, mas com certeza falou algo crucial em relação aos demais argumentos, sorrindo docemente e calando os demais com a intensidade dessa declaração — Se tem alguém que vai te fazer feliz, tenho certeza que será ele.

O indeciso ficou quieto por breves segundos, tentando fazer sua mente alterada pela bebida pensar sobre a situação que estava enfrentando: claramente seus amigos aprovavam um possível relacionamento, mas e o próprio Mikaela? Será que ele teria um pingo de interesse em tentar algo assim? Será que valeria a pena colocar em risco uma relação tão maravilhosa que eles possuíam em nome de uma dúvida, uma mera _tentativa_?

Seria hipocrisia dizer que Yuuichirou tinha certeza de que daria tudo certo se Mikaela retribuísse seu interesse, afinal, ele não havia sequer cogitado isso até três dias atrás. Por outro lado, eles já tinham todos os "contras" que um relacionamento gera, sendo esses em sua grande maioria decorrentes da convivência. Dizem que a paixão pode ser muito forte, mas a convivência é sempre um obstáculo a se enfrentar e muitos casais não conseguem vencê-lo. Eles já tinham essa convivência, já dividiam suas contas e suas responsabilidades, sabiam cada defeito e cada qualidade um do outro — em suma, eles tinham tudo isso ao seu favor. Yuuichirou certamente amava Mikaela como ninguém no mundo, e o achava o anjo mais belo que o mundo celestial já viu.

Mas e se não tivessem química? E se não desse certo a longo prazo? Pior, e se Mikaela o achasse um completo idiota por confundir as coisas, e na realidade tivesse sentimentos por outra pessoa como... sei lá.. Lacus Welt. Só de cogitar essa possibilidade, Yuuichirou sentiu um aperto forte em seu coração e uma vontade exorbitante de chorar.

— Vocês acham que o Mika gosta de mim desse jeito? — ele questionou com a voz chorosa, piscando rápido na tentativa de não deixar a emoção falar alto demais e se envergonhar num local público.

— Sim. — todos os quatro responderam sem pestanejar.

— Tenha dó de nós, Yuu-san. — Shinoa respondeu, jogando os braços para cima como se pedisse forças aos céus — Mikaela tem aquele olhar perigoso de predador quando a gente tá perto de você. Ele morre de ciúmes de você, e se isso não é um indicio que ele te quer na cama dele com a bunda cheia de lubrificante, não sei o que mais seria.

Yuuichirou ainda estava impressionado demais com a resposta unanime pra se atentar para a provocação de Shinoa.

— Mikaela é um anjo! — ele argumentou, estupefato — Como vocês podem dizer que ele tem olhar de predador quando vocês tão comigo?

— Mikaela, "anjo"? — Kimizuki questionou, deixando uma risada sarcástica escapar — Tá mais pra vampiro possessivo, Yuu. Tá aí, acho que isso comprova que você é apaixonado, já que não consegue ver o que tá na cara. Paixão deixa as pessoas cegas pra realidade, não deixa?

— Shiho, não seja assim. — Yoichi censurou o namorado, atraindo a atenção de Yuuichirou antes que eles brigassem — Mikaela-san com certeza tem ciúmes porque ele ainda não tem nada concreto com o Yuu-kun. Ele está inseguro, com medo de perder a oportunidade, mas sem coragem de tomar uma atitude. Se vocês engatarem um namoro, eu acho que essa insegurança vai passar e ele vai parar de tentar matar a gente com o olhar.

— Como você pode ter essa certeza, Yoichi? — Mitsuba questionou, um pouco surpresa pela convicção do rapaz.

— Porque eu era como ele. — Yoichi respondeu, um pouco encabulado com a confissão, sentindo suas bochechas corarem enquanto falava — Eu morria de medo do Shiho e eu nunca chegarmos a lugar algum e, sinceramente Yuu-kun, eu cheguei a achar que vocês dois teriam algo. Por isso eu te perguntei se Mikaela era como um irmão pra você, eu estava "sondando o terreno". Por fora eu estava sorrindo, mas por dentro eu sofria cada vez que você e Kimizuki rolavam pelo chão numa briga. Eu tinha tanto ciúmes...

Todos olharam assustados para Yoichi, realmente impressionados com o que acabaram de ouvir. Yoichi sempre fora um doce de pessoa, nunca parecia se irritar ou ter qualquer sentimento negativo, então era uma surpresa muito grande imaginar que ele foi capaz de se sentir dessa forma, ainda mais esconder de todos a realidade do que se passava em seu coração.

Quando finalmente se deu conta da insinuação que acabara de ouvir, Yuuichirou fez uma expressão horrorizada, logo precedida por uma careta de nojo ao pensar na possibilidade de ter algo com o Kimizuki.

— Você tá louco, Yoi? — Kimizuki exclamou em voz alta, um pouco alterado com aquela perspectiva — A única chance que eu tenho de tocar no corpo do Yuu é só se for pra socar a cara dele na parede!

— Bom... Quem disse que ciúmes é algo racional? — o garoto se defendeu, dando de ombros.

— Como eu nunca percebi isso? — Shinoa indagou, praticamente horrorizada por não ter percebido essa dinâmica antes; olha o tanto de piada que ela perdeu durante todo esse tempo! Inadmissível! — Eu sempre percebo tudo!

— Você escondeu muito bem mesmo. — Mitsuba comentou, impressionada — Tenho até medo de saber o que passa na sua cabecinha, Yoichi.

O garoto de olhos verde-oliva e cabelos castanhos sorriu encabulado, aproximando-se novamente de Kimizuki e o abraçando de lado.

— É melhor guardar minhas ideias só pra mim, hehe.

— Você é um mistério, Yoichi...

A conversa prosseguiu nesses termos por um bom tempo, mas Yuuichirou optou por não questionar mais nada aos amigos. Estava claro que qualquer atitude deveria partir dele, e se Mikaela realmente gostava dele e até o presente momento não tinha tomado uma atitude, não tomaria uma tão cedo. Seus amigos podiam ajudar até certo ponto, mas é ele quem deveria chegar a uma conclusão, sozinho.

E, enquanto Yuuichirou não tomava uma atitude, havia várias opções no cardápio para tomar...

 _... Continua ..._

* * *

 **[1]** Nissei: é como são chamados os filhos de japoneses nascidos fora do Japão. O Japão é um país que não aceita dupla-cidadania (até os 22 anos, a pessoa que possui a cidadania japonesa e a de outro país precisa escolher entre uma delas). No caso dessa fanfic, o Mika tinha dupla-cidadania russo-japonesa, mas optou pela japonesa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bom, esse é o primeiro capítulo! Eu queria terminar tudo e postar tudo no Natal (até porque a festa de Natal propriamente dita vai ser no capítulo que vem, então faria mais sentido), mas não deu. Era pra ser oneshot, virou twoshot, que novidade... Sempre faço isso. Aff.

E ah, Shinoa me representa espiritualmente e é meu personagem favorito. Não xingem ela, ok? *beija a Shinoa* Linda. Sobre o Yoichi esconder alguns sentimentos e tal... É uma referência aos capítulos mais atuais do mangá. =) Quem só viu o anime, sinceramente recomendo o mangá.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! Espero que acompanhem a fanfic pra ler o final, não sou acostumada a escrever fanfic sem carga mediana/pesada de drama, então espero que a leitura tenha sido divertida. Juro que tentei kkkkkkk!

Um beijão a todos, boas festas e muito amor para vocês!

Comentários são os melhores presentes de Natal, viu? xD

* * *

 **Links relevantes:**

 _Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspfics (retire os asteriscos)

 _Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)

* * *

 **Aviso sobre plágio:** Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Takaya Kagami e Yamato Yamamoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá leitores!

Feliz ano novo, super atrasado! Hahahaha!

Bom, o pessoal que acompanha a minha página sabe que eu estou passando por uma barra aí, e isso atrasou em partes meus planos. Ao menos consegui escrever esse capítulo pra vocês, então espero que os leitores de Komorebi fiquem felizes!

Não vou me estender nas notas falando sobre problemas e justificativas, mas só quero informar pra vocês que estou me mudando e, por isso, peço a paciência de vocês no quesito atualizações, ok lindos?

Em virtude de eu sempre me enganar pensando que vou conseguir terminar a fanfic no tamanho planejado, Komorebi não terá mais apenas dois capítulos. Podem aguardar o terceiro capítulo, ele virá!

Mas Haunted virá antes. ;)

Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem da atualização. Me digam o que acharam nos comentários, o fandom ativo de Owari no Seraph é pequeno, então é sempre importante que vocês participem para incentivar o autor a continuar no fandom. Adoro saber o que vocês acharam e quais são as expectativas pro próximo capítulo! =D

Um beijão, e boa leitura!

S2

* * *

 ** _Komoreb_ _i_**

* * *

 ** _Segundo Capítulo_**

* * *

— Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Shinoa deixou o molho de chaves cair no chão e olhou para cima, tentando ajeitar sua postura enquanto cambaleava levemente para trás.

— Uhhh... Mikaela-san! — ela cumprimentou, em um tom temeroso, erguendo uma mão para dar um gesto de "olá" e dando dois passos para trás ao visualizar a expressão totalmente furiosa do loiro — Eu... eu vim trazer sua bela adormecida! Não precisa agradecer pelo esforço, fiz de coração e-...

— Yuu-chan! — Mikaela exclamou, ajoelhando-se no chão e levantando o rosto de Yuuichirou com suas mãos; o moreno estava sentado apoiando as costas na parede, totalmente adormecido. Foi só se aproximar um pouco que Mikaela sentiu o forte cheiro de bebida alcoólica, e isso fez com que ele direcionasse uma expressão duplamente raivosa para Shinoa — O que diabos vocês fizeram com ele!?

— Ei, ei! Auto lá! — ela se defendeu, ainda um pouco receosa com a irritação de Mikaela e se arrependendo de ter insistido em subir até o apartamento para ajudar Yuuichirou — Nós não fizemos nada! Yuu-san é maior de idade, vacinado e, por mais que haja controvérsias, goza de suas plenas faculdades mentais. Se bebeu, foi porque ele _podia_ e _queria_ beber!

Mikaela respirou fundo, pondo-se de pé e abaixando o rosto, colocando sua mão na testa como se subitamente sofresse de uma dor de cabeça desmedida.

— Ele não estava num estado emocional apto para beber, Shinoa. — Mikaela argumentou, agora um pouco menos nervoso, mas nem por isso dócil — Ele não estava bem, lógico que ia exagerar! Pra onde vocês foram? Eu liguei vinte vezes pra você, vinte vezes pra ele... e nada! São três da manhã! Não sei como achei que isso poderia ajudar a resolver os problemas do Yuu-chan.

Shinoa rapidamente tirou o celular do bolso, consultando-o e constatando que realmente havia várias chamadas perdidas de Mikaela. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo-se um pouco culpada pela negligência: se fosse em uma saída qualquer deles, Mikaela certamente não ia ligar e controlar o que Yuuichirou fazia, mas como aquela saída em especial foi requisitada pelo loiro e ele já estava bem preocupado com o estado dele na semana anterior... Bem, é, ela pisou na bola.

— Ok, desculpa, mas é que o lugar estava barulhento e nós todos estávamos conversando. — ela argumentou, ainda sofrendo o peso do olhar rígido dele — Olha, o Yuu-san está bem, ele só precisa dormir. Ele veio andando comigo até aqui, não tá em coma alcoólico nem nada assim. Ele só dormiu porque sentou pra esperar enquanto eu tentava abrir a porta, mas parece que ela tem vida própria e não abre com nenhuma chave!

— Ele te entregou o chaveiro errado. — Mikaela comentou, pegando as chaves que Shinoa deixou cair no chão; nenhuma delas era a chave da porta da frente e, ao que tudo indicava, aquele era o molho de chaves da casa de Guren — Por isso você não conseguia abrir.

Mikaela não se importou com a expressão de indignação que Shinoa desferia para o adormecido Yuuichirou, abaixando-se novamente a altura do amigo e murmurando docemente em seu ouvido, enquanto passava um de seus braços em seu ombro, auxiliando-o a ficar de pé.

— Vamos pra casa, Yuu-chan. — sussurrou, carinhoso.

Shinoa conseguiu controlar uma risadinha sarcástica, se perguntando mentalmente como era possível Yuuichirou ter alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos de Mikaela, estava tudo tão na cara! Só alguém totalmente apaixonado iria tratar um bêbado cheirando a vodka com tanto carinho. Tenha santa paciência...

— Mika... — Yuuichirou suspirou ainda adormecido, instintivamente circundando seus braços no pescoço do loiro e não se movendo mais. Incapaz de pensar em outra alternativa, Mikaela abaixou-se novamente e passou o braço direito por debaixo dos joelhos de Yuuichirou, carregando-o no colo.

Era até um pouco engraçada a situação se fosse pensar bem, pois ele costumava tentar carregar Yuuichirou de tempos em tempos e, sempre que isso acontecia, o moreno se debatia até que fosse derrubado. Se ele não protestava naquele momento, significava que estava bem fora da realidade.

— Mikaela-san. — Shinoa o chamou no instante que Mikaela lhe deu as costas, pronto para fechar a porta. Ele pareceu atento as suas palavras, parando de se mover; no entanto, não se virou para encará-la — Yuu-san está um pouco confuso, mas não está triste como você imaginava.

— Confuso com o quê?

— Não cabe a mim te falar isso. Mas não é nenhuma tristeza por conta dos pais biológicos ou Guren, então fique tranquilo. É uma questão de tempo, tudo vai se resolver.

Mikaela a encarou por cima do ombro, fitando-a brevemente antes de dar um rápido aceno de cabeça e agradecer em um tom de voz tão baixo que Shinoa chegou a se perguntar se estaria ouvindo coisas:

— Obrigado. — ele disse, entrando novamente na casa e encostando a porta com a ajuda de seu pé direito. Depois voltaria para trancá-la totalmente, mas agora não era o momento.

Shinoa permaneceu estática por alguns instantes, impressionada por ter recebido um agradecimento, mesmo que quase inaudível, de Mikaela Shindo. Por fim, deixou um risinho satisfeito escapar de seus lábios, sentindo que, apesar dos pesares, o resultado daquela noite não foi de todo ruim: ao menos Yuuichirou estava nos braços de Mikaela como uma noiva, e isso já era um grande passo! Ela não tinha dúvidas de que era só uma questão de tempo para os dois chegarem _finalmente_ a algum lugar.

Alguns segundos depois, como se finalmente se desse conta da intensidade do que acabara de acontecer, ela fez uma expressão de surpresa e cobriu a boca com as mãos.

— Eu não acredito que esqueci de gravar o Mikaela-san com o Yuu-san no colo! — exclamou para si própria, indignada com sua lerdeza. Ela só podia estar perdendo seu tato em guardar todo e qualquer material de chacota contra seus amigos. — Isso é imperdoável! Shinoa, cadê seu talento para conseguir material de chantagem? Cadê!?

 **(***)**

Yuuichirou abriu os olhos, sentou-se abruptamente, grunhiu e ao sentir uma pontada forte na testa e uma náusea intensa. Deixou seu corpo cair conta o colchão novamente, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços e murmurando palavrões. Mikaela assistia a cena do outro lado do quarto, sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha, com os pés e os braços cruzados, demonstrando não estar nada feliz com a eminente ressaca de seu colega de apartamento.

— Mika...! — ao espiar pela fresta dos olhos e perceber o olhar julgador de Mikaela, Yuuichirou choramingou — Não me olha assim, você tá me deixando com dor de cabeça!

— _Eu?_ — Mikaela respondeu, a indignação estava clara em sua voz — Quem diria, e eu aqui achando que era a bebida de ontem que estava te deixando com dor de cabeça...

Yuuichirou pegou o travesseiro e enfiou em seu rosto, tentando abafar os sons com o objeto.

— Não. — ele ainda choramingava, sua voz soando abafada — Tenho certeza que é o peso do seu julgamento que está fazendo minha cabeça doer!

Mikaela suspirou fundo, levantando-se da cadeira, andando até a cama e arrancando o travesseiro do rosto de Yuuichirou, fitando penetrantemente os olhos verdes e cansados que o outro mal conseguia manter abertos.

— Você saiu estranho aqui de casa ontem. Depois volta no meio da madrugada, dorme no corredor, e quer que eu fique feliz? — Mikaela o censurou, sentindo sua irritação esvair aos poucos enquanto fitava os olhos verdes pidões — Eu morri de preocupação!

— Desculpe. — ele falou em tom de culpa, desviando o olhar ao sentir dificuldade em encarar Mikaela enquanto recebia uma bronca — Eu não vou fazer mais isso.

— Essa não é a questão, Yuu-chan! — Mikaela sentou-se na beirada da cama, colocando uma mão suavemente no rosto de Yuuichirou e lhe dando um toque reconfortante para que ele o fitasse novamente — Você é independente, pode fazer o que quiser. Mas, por favor, não suma depois de se despedir de mim daquele jeito e levando em consideração pra onde você ia. Eu sei que você fica mal depois de ver seus pais, eu sei que você não estava bem nem quando saiu de casa. É obvio que eu ia ficar preocupado com seu sumiço.

Yuuichirou segurou a mão de Mikaela, entrelaçando seus dedos ao dele e o puxando para que se aproximasse mais. O loiro, cedendo ao pedido silencioso, deitou-se ao seu lado, e permaneceu alguns minutos trocando olhares com Yuuichirou, sem nada dizer, até que sentiu toda indignação de outrora esvair de seu corpo, e um alívio muito grande por ele estar bem e ao seu lado.

Talvez por perceber a mudança em sua expressão, Yuuichirou se aproximou um pouco e o puxou para um abraço, entrelaçando suas pernas a ele escondendo seu rosto na camiseta de Mikaela. O loiro instintivamente o envolveu com um braço e acariciou os cabelos negros, suspirando de leve ao sentir o cheiro de bebida mais forte com a aproximação.

— Eu prometo que não vou sumir mais desse jeito. — Yuuichirou murmurou, apertando mais o corpo de Mikaela contra o seu.

— Hm. Assim espero, seu teimoso. — Mikaela retrucou, agora com um humor bem melhor; não tinha porque ficar com raiva de Yuuichirou, ele já sofreria bastante pelas escolhas da sua noite ao ter de disfrutar da ressaca durante todo o restante do dia — Nós vamos pra casa da Krul só a noite, então você pode tentar descansar hoje de tarde.

— Casa da Krul? — Yuuichirou indagou, afastando-se de Mikaela um pouco para fitá-lo cara a cara — O que nós vamos fazer lá?

— Hoje é dia vinte e quatro de dezembro. — Mikaela explicou, achando meiga a expressão perdida no rosto do outro — Eu sempre passo a véspera de Natal com a Krul.

— Bom, tá, eu sei disso. Mas eu não passo a véspera com vocês, só o almoço no dia seguinte.

— Você acha que eu ia te deixar passar a noite do dia vinte e quatro sozinho? — Mikaela indagou, indignado — Você vai passar comigo esse ano, Yuu-chan.

 **(***)**

— Shinya passou em casa ontem, organizou algumas coisas. — Guren comentou casualmente ao telefone, e Yuuichirou se esforçava para entender o que o outro dizia na chamada internacional cheia de interferência — Se quiser dormir em casa depois do jantar, tem comida pro café da manhã e está tudo limpo. Eu chego no dia vinte e sete, caso prefira ficar em casa em vez do apartamento.

Em outras palavras, Guren queria que Yuuichirou o esperasse em sua casa, porque muito provavelmente estava morrendo de dor de consciência por não passar o Natal ao seu lado. Yuuichirou sabia ler nas entrelinhas, e por isso deixou um sorrisinho emoldurar seus lábios, um pouco contente pela demonstração de afeto comedida.

— Quero dizer, não quero pirralhos bêbados dirigindo até o outro lado da cidade enquanto tem a possibilidade de dormir logo na casa ao lado. — Guren complementou, um pouco ranzinza — Se for beber, não ouse dirigir. Eu te mato se você morrer; ou pior, se matar alguém num acidente.

— Como diabos você pode me matar se eu estaria morto?

— Não subestime minha capacidade.

— Você tá gagá. — Yuuichirou riu, trocando o telefone de ombro e continuando a buscar em seu guarda-roupa por uma camisa que fosse casual e ao mesmo tempo apresentável para um evento na casa de Krul Tepes — Eu não pretendo beber hoje, então fique tranquilo.

 _Afinal, eu ainda estou lidando com a porra da ressaca da bebedeira de ontem, mas não tem porque dizer isso pro Guren._

— Vai pro apartamento depois da festa, então?

— Sim. — Yuuichirou respondeu, escolhendo uma camisa preta que provavelmente não estava tão desbotada como as demais — Eu vou pra sua casa dia vinte e sete e espero sua volta.

Guren demorou um pouco para responder, avaliando o novo combinado.

— Bom, quem sabe seja melhor assim, você não beber e ir passar a noite no seu apartamento. — ele respondeu, em um suspiro que não escondia muito bem seu sentimento de culpa — Ao menos não vou ficar me preocupando se você e o Mikaela fizeram sexo no balcão da minha cozinha ou algo assim.

— Não seja idiota. Se fossemos batizar sua casa, é claro que seria na sua cama. — Yuuichirou respondeu, sua voz soando em um tom de provocação que deixaria Shinoa orgulhosa.

— Yuu, você não _ouse!_

Yuuichirou deu risada, divertindo-se com o murmuro rabugento e indecifrável de Guren do outro lado da linha. Sabia que era brincadeira de Guren e por isso estrava no jogo. Não era como se Guren _realmente_ pensasse que ele estava nestes termos com Mikaela; afinal, Guren não era como seus amigos e não via coisas além da realidade dos fatos. Ainda sim, Yuuichirou gostaria que Guren estivesse ali para que pudesse, de alguma forma, conversar com ele sobre suas dúvidas emocionais. Claro que muito provavelmente a conversa seria recheada de ironias e xingamentos, mas Guren tinha o poder de retirar suas dúvidas e fazê-lo readquirir seu foco nos seus objetivos, e era isso que ele urgentemente necessitava no momento.

O que fazer com esse sentimento relacionado a Mikaela? Questionar o loiro sobre suas dúvidas? Declarar algo que nem ele tinha certeza do que era? Tentar? Ou deixar tudo para trás e seguir sua vida como sempre seguiu, esquecendo toda essa bobagem? Ele queria fazer essas perguntas, e muitas outras... Yuuichirou não necessitava tanto de Guren desde os primeiros dois anos após a adoção; ele realmente queria sua presença ali o quanto antes.

— Você tá quieto demais. — Guren comentou, percebendo a estranheza no comportamento do outro — Nem gritou uma mísera vez. Está acontecendo algo?

— Está. — Yuuichirou respondeu, um pouco encabulado — Mas não é algo que eu queria falar por telefone.

— É sobre Mikaela? — Guren questionou, adotando o tom de voz sério que raramente Yuuichirou ouvia.

— É... Mais ou menos.

Antes que Yuuichirou pudesse formular melhor a resposta, Mikaela adentrou ao quarto e lhe direcionou um sorriso suave, voltando-se para a sua porta de armário e também procurando uma camisa para usar no jantar de sua mãe.

Mikaela estava descalço, usando uma calça jeans escura, com os cabelos ainda molhados e parecendo totalmente despreocupado com a nudez da parte de cima de seu corpo. Yuuichirou sentiu seu coração acelerar e a sua face corar perante àquela visão, virando o rosto e fingindo ainda se entreter com os cabides (apesar de claramente já ter escolhido o que vestir).

— Mas não é nada sério. — Yuuichirou finalizou sua resposta à Guren, optando por encerrar a conversa o quanto antes; já não queria falar sobre isso ao telefone, e agora com a presença do loiro era totalmente impossível.

— Claro que não é nada sério, você que é uma menininha dramática. Tenho certeza que é bobagem — Guren comentou, apesar de Yuuichirou perceber claramente o tom de preocupação em sua voz — Quando eu chegar conversamos sobre isso.

— Vou te mostrar quem é a menininha quando você voltar e eu te arrebentar no treino, Guren! — Yuuichirou exclamou, ouvindo a risada sarcástica do outro e sentindo-se um pouco irritado com a provocação — Tenho que me arrumar, vou desligar.

— Feliz Natal, Yuu. — Guren desejou, sua voz soando mais suave do que de costume — Acho bom ter comprado um presente que preste pra mim.

— Feliz Natal, seu babaca. — Yuuichirou respondeu com a mesma entonação — Se quiser matar o Kureto como presente de aniversário pra mim, eu aceito.

— Aí seria um presente de aniversário pra mim e não pra você, né? Mas acho melhor deixar pra próxima.

Após trocar mais algumas palavras de despedidas, os dois desligaram ao mesmo tempo. Ao jogar displicentemente o seu celular na escrivaninha, Yuuichirou acabou visualizando de canto de olho a movimentação de Mikaela do outro lado do quarto, o qual passeava de um lado para o outro com os botões de sua camisa azul marinho ainda aberta.

— Assim fica difícil... — Yuuichirou murmurou para si mesmo, mas Mikaela ouviu sem clareza o seu sussurrar de longe.

— Disse algo, Yuu-chan? — ele questionou, aparentemente procurando um cinto especifico no seu absurdamente organizado armário.

Mikaela ergueu o rosto para fitar Yuuichirou e seus olhos se estreitaram. Ele largou o cinto que segurava em uma gaveta qualquer e marchou para próximo do moreno, o qual estava surpreso demais com aquela movimentação para reagir. Ao ficar frente a frente com Yuuichirou, Mikaela desafivelou rapidamente o cinto que o outro usava.

— Mika! — Yuuichirou exclamou desesperadamente, tendo a certeza de que seu coração sairia pela boca ou, na melhor das hipóteses, ele estava prestes a ter um infarto.

Como _diabos_ Mikaela estava desafivelando seu cinto e puxando-o como se quisesse despi-lo com aquele ar de ferocidade? O que foi que ele perdeu!? Como isso foi acontecer!?

— Você não pode pegar minhas coisas sem pedir, Yuu-chan! — o loiro exclamou, puxando o cinto da calça de Yuuichirou de uma vez só e lhe dando as costas, mas o espionando por cima do ombro, ainda exibindo uma expressão levemente irritada, enquanto se movimentava para colocar em sua calça o cinto que acabara de retirar do moreno.

Mikaela continuou se entretendo em passar o cinto em todas as casas da cintura de sua calça, e logo saiu do quarto, provavelmente para escolher o perfume que utilizaria naquela noite (os quais costumavam deixar no banheiro).

Yuuichirou sentiu suas pernas cederem e jogou seu corpo na cama, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e respirando forte enquanto acalmava seu coração. Sentiu-se mortificado ao perceber que seu coração acelerado conseguiu bombear muito bem o seu sangue, mais especificamente para um ponto de seu corpo, bem no meio de suas pernas.

— M-meu Deus. — ele murmurou, sua voz rouca e fraca — Mika vai me matar se fizer algo assim de novo.

— Yuu-chan para de resmungar e se arruma logo! — Mikaela o censurou de longe, não parecendo ter entendido ao certo o que o outro falara — Nós vamos nos atrasar!

— Atrasar é o de menos. Eu vou é morrer...! — ele respondeu, ainda em tom baixo, sem intenção alguma que Mikaela ouvisse sua declaração, tentando controlar seu corpo para impedir o princípio de ereção de se tornar um problema difícil demais de esconder.

— Disse alguma coisa?

— Nada Mika, nada! — Yuuichirou gritou em resposta — Não usa aquele perfume que a Krul te deu no seu aniversário do ano passado!

— Por que não? — Mikaela questionou, enfiando sua cabeça para dentro do quarto novamente para encarar Yuuichirou nos olhos.

 _Porque você fica mais delicioso ainda com ele e eu não consigo me controlar._

— Porque ele me dá alergia. — Yuuichirou não foi nem um pouco discreto com a forma que desviou rapidamente o olhar, ainda tentando não hiperventilar enquanto inventava aquela mentira deslavada.

— Ah, mas então é esse mesmo que eu vou usar! — Mikaela respondeu em meio à uma risadinha, novamente desaparecendo do quarto — Um castigo por você me ter feito sentir cheiro de bebida alcoólica a noite toda.

— MIKA!

 _Vai ser uma noite longa... Bem longa..._

 **(***)**

— Yuuichirou! — Krul exclamou, puxando o moreno para um abraço apertado e maternal — Que bom que você veio. Feliz Natal!

Ele se afastou de Krul, olhando-a com um sorriso comedido nos lábios e um pouco envergonhado pela demonstração de carinho.

— Feliz Natal, Krul.

Krul era uma mulher com quase quarenta anos, mas que aparentava ainda estar na pré-adolescência em virtude de sua baixa estatura, pouquíssimas marcas de expressão, cabelos sempre retocados com a cor rosa-pastel (sua tintura marca-registrada) e roupas estilo lolita (que não eram tão absurdas assim se fossem pensar que moravam em Tóquio e esse tipo de moda era facilmente encontrado nas ruas do centro). Krul era bela e jovial, mas Yuuichirou tinha que confessar que era um pouco estranho pensar em uma figura maternal vestida assim.

Não que ele expressasse sua opinião abertamente, já que Mikaela parecia não ver nada de errado nisso.

Krul e Mikaela agiam bem mais como mãe e filho do que Guren e Yuuichirou, os quais definitivamente não pareciam pai e filho na maior parte do tempo que interagiam. Krul sempre agia como uma mãe doce, um pouco rígida, mas bem carinhosa com Mikaela; enquanto o loiro não parecia ter vergonha alguma em receber aquele amor de mãe e retribuir toda a afeição abertamente.

— Mika, meu amor. — Krul esticou os braços para Mikaela, que se curvou um pouco para baixo, deixando com que sua mãe adotiva colocasse as mãos na lateral de seu rosto, o desse um beijo na testa e o puxasse para um abraço de corpo todo — Você tem comido direitinho? Está cuidando da sua saúde? Você está mais magro do que antes, Mika! Eu não-...

— Feliz Natal, Krul. — Mikaela a interrompeu em meio a uma risadinha, afastando-se dela e não escondendo de ninguém o contentamento que sentia em receber a atenção daquela forma — Eu não emagreci coisa nenhuma, estou com o mesmo peso de sempre.

— Não me venha com essa, uma mãe sabe identificar esse tipo de coisa só com um olhar! — ela argumentou, puxando Mikaela para dentro da casa e chamando Yuuichirou com um gesto de mãos — Vou ficar de olho em você hoje, quero ver você comendo todas as opções a ceia! Vou te dar alguma coisa pra você beliscar agora, porque tenho certeza que você não comeu nada o dia todo.

Yuuichirou não acompanhou Mikaela e Krul até a cozinha, optando por deixá-los ter um momento familiar sem sua presença, enquanto ele aguardaria na sala de estar.

Mas, ao ouvir a voz escandalosa logo atrás de si, se perguntou se tinha sido realmente uma boa ideia se separar de Mikaela.

— Yuuuuu-chan! — Ferid Bathory exclamou, aproximando-se rapidamente passando um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o em um abraço desconfortável numa tentativa de cumprimento — Que maravilhoso te ver por aqui! Minha amada Krul não disse que você viria!

— O-oi Ferid...

— Ferid, não agarra assim o garoto. Se Mikaela ver, você sabe que terá um problema.

Yuuichirou virou o rosto enquanto se afastava da melhor forma que conseguia do abraço de Ferid, dando de cara com Crowley Eusford, o qual o cumprimentou com um suave balançar de cabeça.

Ferid e Crowley formavam uma dupla complexa: Crowley possuía uma personalidade calma, levemente avoada, e bastante corajosa. Com seus cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis [1] e grande porte físico, era de se esperar que Crowley exibisse um ar de intimidação; mas na verdade ele quase sempre exibia um sorriso tranquilo, as vezes levemente provocador, e isso não causava em Yuuichirou qualquer tipo de intimidação.

Já Ferid, com seu jeito afeminado, cabelos prateados e olhos castanho-avermelhados, era um exemplo de beleza e excentricidade combinados em proporções iguais. Yuuichirou se lembrava bem de ter ficado mesmerizado a primeira vez que conheceu Ferid, logo após sua adoção e seu reencontro com Mikaela: Ferid é aquele tipo de pessoa que atrai seu olhar, justamente por ser diferente e gracioso de uma forma que sequer parece humana. Mas a admiração logo se esvai, assim que você conhece Ferid melhor e chega a conclusão de que "sim, ele é pior que a Shinoa". E olha que isso quer dizer algo!

Ferid intimidava porque ele era _chato._ Não chato de "entediante", mas acaba se tornando chato por persegui-lo de uma forma que o deixa até mesmo confuso. Yuuichirou não entende muito bem como tudo se passa na cabeça de Ferid, mas acredita que a atenção que o homem depreende para ele todas as vezes que se encontram decorre de uma tentativa de provocar Mikaela. Porque o loiro nem fazia questão de esconder que detesta toda essa aproximação de Ferid, tanto para consigo quanto para Yuuichirou.

E quem via esse casal inusitado abraçados e trocando olhares impudicos, certamente não fazia ideia do histórico dos dois.

— Ah Crowley, Mika tem que aprender a dividir. — Ferid respondeu em tom de brincadeira, mas se afastou de Yuuichirou, apenas descansando sua mão no ombro do rapaz e permitindo-o respirar novamente — Eu já sinto as energias de fúria dele vindas da cozinha, logo logo ele estará aqui.

Dito e feito: segundos depois, Mikaela marchou até Ferid com uma expressão facial assassina, dando-lhe um tapa nada educado no braço e forçando-o a se afastar um metro de Yuuichirou. Puxou o moreno para perto, pelo antebraço, e só faltou rosnar para Ferid enquanto bradava:

— Não encha o saco do Yuu-chan!

Ferid riu como se observasse a situação mais fofa do mundo, voltando a se agarrar no braço de Crowley, que assistia a interação com uma expressão um pouco entediada. Até o ruivo já não aguentava mais as provocações de Ferid com Mika.

— Não tem porque ficar tão violento, sobrinho querido. — Ferid se defendeu, descansando seu corpo contra o corpo de Crowley, deitando a sua cabeça no ombro do outro e parecendo muito aconchegado, ainda que estivesse de pé — Só que eu acho que pra poder ter ciúmes da sua princesa, você ao menos tem que marcar seu território melhor, né?

— O que diabos você está insinuando?

— Quando você vai colocar um anel no dedo dele, Mikaela?

Yuuichirou sentiu seu sangue inteiro ir para as suas bochechas, e Mikaela teve um acesso de tosse descomunal, soltando o braço do amigo como se ele estivesse em chamas.

— Ferid, você vai matar as crianças. — Crowley comentou casualmente, passando um braço ao redor da cintura do companheiro casualmente, fazendo-o se virar para circundar seus braços ao seu redor em um abraço carinhoso, visivelmente satisfeito com o contato mais íntimo — Nem todos são diretos como você, e você sabe disso.

— Tsk. As pessoas perdem tempo Crowley. Tempo! Em pensar que se eu não tivesse insistido em você... Ah... Quero nem pensar!

— Você só ia me ver no altar, né?

— Nem no altar. — Mikaela interrompeu, agora recuperado da provocação de seu tio adotivo, mas não conseguindo olhar Yuuichirou nos olhos ainda — Tenho certeza que Ferid pega fogo se chegar perto de uma igreja.

Ferid riu mais uma vez, encarando Mikaela com divertimento, como se tivesse escutado uma brincadeira; já Mikaela parecia sentir muitas coisas, menos diversão.

— Talvez você esteja certo. — Crowley comentou, visivelmente menos entediado com o caminhar da conversa — Não sei se Ferid pegaria fogo, mas me traria muitos problemas.

— Problemas? Que problemas? Eu sou a solução dos seus problemas, meu bem!

Yuuichirou finalmente respirou, começando a controlar seu coração acelerado e tentando entender do que diabos os três falavam naquele momento. Mesmo confuso com a mudança abrupta de assunto (Mikaela sabia muito bem como se esquivar de algo vergonhoso), ele finalmente entendeu sobre o que conversavam:

O que realmente tornava "complexa" a união de Ferid e Crowley advinha do fato de que, quando ambos se conheceram, Crowley era seminarista, estava prestes a habilitar-se diácono e possuía sérias pretensões e vocação para se tornar padre. Ferid, totalmente obcecado por Crowley, o perseguiu durante meses até finalmente fazê-lo largar os estudos religiosos e se render à tentação de uma vez.

Por conta de todo o tabu envolvendo a união dos dois, a família de Crowley não mantinha contato com o casal. Krul, irmã de Ferid por parte de pai, aceitou o relacionamento depois de um tempo, mas a família Bathory ignorava completamente a presença dos "pecadores". Crowley teve algum tempo de adaptação, com variações de humor altas e baixas, mas não parecia se arrepender de sua decisão; Ferid, todavia, não dava a mínima para todo o drama familiar e parecia até mesmo satisfeito por ter conseguido o que tanto queira.

Yuuichirou ainda se recordava de sua descrença quando Mikaela lhe contou essa história; algumas vezes o moreno se perguntou se Ferid insistira tanto em seduzir Crowley por mera teimosia ou intensa atração sexual. Mas depois de conhecê-los por tantos anos chegou a conclusão de que, à maneia deles, eles se amavam de verdade (por mais que o relacionamento deles parecesse bem mais recheado de luxúria do que ternura). Dez anos de relacionamento não podem ser pautados apenas em sexo proibido, afinal de contas.

— Eu não vou perder meu tempo ouvindo suas besteiras, Ferid. — Mikaela concluíu, tomando a mão de Yuuichirou com a sua e puxando-o para a porta — Vem Yuu-chan, vamos tomar um ar fresco.

— Feliz Natal pra você também, meu adorado sobrinho!

— Ferid, pare de encher o saco do Mika e vem me ajudar na cozinha! — ouviram a voz de Krul soar de longe; ela não parecia ter ouvido nada que acontecera até então, mas com certeza conhecia sua família bem o suficiente para adivinhar os fatos — Você também Crowley! Deixem os meninos em paz por uns minutos!

Aliviado pelos instantes a sós que teriam, Yuuichirou acompanhou Mikaela até o jardim sem olhar para trás. Apesar de ainda estar encabulado com as palavras de Ferid, não era anormal esse tipo de coisa acontecer quando encontrava o casal em algum evento familiar de Mikaela: por Guren e Krul serem vizinhos, mesmo quando ele tinha que atender à alguma festividade na casa de Guren, ele dava uma passadinha depois na casa de Krul (quando não fazia isso, Mikaela era quem tocava a campainha do vizinho). Por isso, estava acostumado com as piadinhas e insinuações de Ferid em todas as ocasiões.

Quando se deu conta, Yuuichirou já sentia o vento frio de inverno e percebia que deveria tomar cuidado para não escorregar naquela neve fina e baixa que caíra na manhã anterior. Mikaela o puxava para o balanço duplo que Krul comprou assim que descobriu que seu filho adotivo e o filho do vizinho tinham uma amizade muito forte e, apesar de estarem no início da adolescência à época, os dois tiveram vários momentos de reflexão e conversas naquele balanço (algumas brincadeiras também, mas como eram adolescentes não admitiam que estivessem brincando — afinal, é normal todo adolescente tentar ser mais adulto reprimindo sua criança interior, e eles não foram uma exceção à regra).

Mikaela não fez cerimônia, limitando-se apenas a retirar a neve de cima da superfície de metal, e subindo de pé no balanço (ninguém ali seria louco de sentar numa superfície praticamente congelada usando apenas uma calça jeans). Yuuichirou imitou sua movimentação, e logo os dois se balançavam levemente para frente e para trás, imersos cada qual em lembranças envolvendo o quintal de Krul e as longas conversas recheadas de drama estudantil que tiveram naquele brinquedo.

— Ela vai brigar com você se ver a gente no balanço nesse frio. — Yuuichirou comentou brevemente, acelerando a velocidade do balançar.

— Então aproveita que não tem ninguém da faculdade pra julgar a gente, até que a Krul venha e nos arranque pelas orelhas daqui.

Yuuichirou riu com o comentário (extremamente realista) de Mikaela, e logo os dois estavam em uma competição infantil de quem conseguia se balançar mais alto sem cair. Quando ficou mais do que claro que eles acabariam arrebentando as correntes do balanço (afinal, esse tipo de brinquedo é feito para crianças e os dois já tinham corpos de adultos), Yuuichirou resolveu interromper o silêncio:

— Então... Desembucha. — Yuuichirou falou, desacelerando aos poucos até quase parar totalmente de se balançar.

— Uh? Como assim, Yuu-chan?

Mikaela imitou o amigo, também parando aos poucos, mas evitando olhar em sua direção, perdido ao fitar o muro do jardim como se fosse extremamente interessante.

— Você só me chamava pro balanço quando queria me contar alguma coisa, e não pense que eu não percebi que você aceitou ir pra cozinha com a Krul sem reclamar. — ele retrucou, tentando fazer com que Mikaela parasse de fingimentos e o encarasse de uma vez, sem muito sucesso em sua investida. — Você foi pedir conselho pra ela, eu sei disso. Então me conte.

— Ela só estava me fazendo comer pelos dois próximos meses. — Mikaela respondeu, ainda fingindo estar distraído — Só isso.

— Você pode ter comido, mas eu não engoli não. Seja sincero comigo, Mika.

Mikaela suspirou pesadamente, desacelerando seu balançar completamente e pulando para o chão, colocando-se frente à frente de Yuuichirou e o forçando a parar de se balançar também. O moreno olhou para baixo, encarando os olhos azuis de Mikaela com certa preocupação.

— Aconteceu algo sério? — ele indagou, dando um passo à frente e também saindo do balanço, sentindo ele encostar em suas panturrilhas enquanto firmava seus pés no chão — Você está me deixando preocupado.

— Eu é que pergunto, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela indagou, timidamente esticando seus braços e segurando a mão de Yuuichirou com suavidade. Seus olhos agora fitavam a neve suja de barro, ele não conseguiu encarar o amigo durante muito tempo, e era inegável que ele parecia extremamente incerto e desconfortável com aquela conversa — Shinoa me disse que você está confuso.

 _Não acredito que ela disse pra ele!_

— Não acredite no que essa anã falou, é mentira! — Yuuichirou esbravejou, jurando mentalmente matar Shinoa quando a encontrasse novamente — Ela só fala bobagens e você sabe disso!

— Eu nem disse o que ela falou! — o outro retrucou, não parecendo surpreso pela reação de Yuuichirou; afinal, apesar de Shinoa ter parecido falar sério daquela vez, era comum que ela tentasse envergonhá-lo em afirmações mentirosas tanto para Mikaela quanto para outras pessoas de sua vida.

— Nem precisa, é mentira! Sempre é mentira!

— Então você está com algum problema com Guren ou seus pais?

— Eu não-... Uh?

— Porque ela disse que você não estava com problema com eles, mas que você está confuso e é uma questão de tempo para isso melhorar. — Mikaela finalmente ergueu os olhos, e Yuuichirou podia ver que ele mantinha-se forte na sua tentativa de não desviar o olhar, mas que não estava nada confortável com a conversa — Então... você está confuso com relação a mim?

— Eu...

O que ele podia dizer? A verdade? Claro que ele estava confuso! Mas ele não podia admitir isso para Mikaela, não era assim que a situação se resolveria entre eles. Antes de mais nada, ele tinha que, ao menos, decidir o que ele desejava.

Depois de um longo e desconfortável silêncio, Mikaela se viu forçado a falar novamente.

— Você está achando melhor que eu me mude pra outro lugar? — Mikaela questionou, sua voz falhando como se ele se arrependesse instantaneamente daquela proposta — Eu entendo se você estiver precisando pensar, talvez ter começado a morar junto tenha sido um passo muito precipitado. Então eu posso-...

— Não! — Yuuichirou interrompeu, colocando suas mãos na lateral do rosto de Mikaela e forçando-o a fitá-lo de maneira contínua, sem dar a possibilidade para desviar o olhar — Mika, nem pense em uma besteira como essa. Eu não quero ficar longe de você. Você é minha família!

— Você entende a dimensão dessa palavra, Yuu-chan? — Mikaela murmurou, encarando firmemente os olhos verdes de Yuuichirou, como se tentasse desafiá-lo para um choque de realidade — Você entende o que você quer dizer quando repete mil vezes que eu sou sua "família"?

Yuuichirou deu um passo para trás, um pouco surpreso pelas palavras do outro, sentindo-se acuado. Esquecendo que o balanço estava muito próximo e acabou caindo sentado nele, mas nem teve tempo para reclamar do frio que sentiu com o contato da superfície de metal, pois Mikaela se debruçou sobre ele, agarrando as correntes do balanço enquanto mantinha aquele estranho olhar.

— M-mika...

— Eu não sei dizer ao certo em que momento a palavra "família" começou a ter um significado a mais do que aqueles descritos no dicionário, Yuu-chan. — a voz de Mikaela soava extremamente compenetrada, como se ele tivesse finalmente adquirido coragem para falar algo que há muito tempo desejava desabafar — É como se eu tivesse criado um idioma próprio, e pra mim "família" tivesse um significado único, não compartilhado com outros idiomas. Como... "komorebi".

— "Komorebi"?

— Sim, "komorebi"... É uma palavra que só tem um significado em japonês, Yuu-chan. Não há tradução para outros idiomas.

Yuuichirou sabia o que significava "komorebi": a sombra formada pelos raios de sol que penetram as folhagens das árvores, gerando um salpicar de luz no chão de terra ou na grama em um dia iluminado. Yuuichirou até costumava comparar esse efeito ao efeito semelhante que apreciava quando Mikaela olhava para ele de cima, na direção da luz, fazendo sombras aconchegantes em seu rosto por conta dos cabelos cacheados que possuía.

Mas ele nunca imaginou que, de alguma forma, Mikaela associasse aquela palavra à ele também.

— É como se... É como se "família" para mim fosse mais. Fosse outros significados juntos com o significado de família, ao menos no meu idioma particular. — o loiro concluiu, parando de falar abruptamente, como se não soubesse mais como expressar seus sentimentos.

Yuuichirou aguardou, mas depois de vários desconfortáveis segundos em silêncio, resolveu expressar sua dúvida.

— Mika, eu não estou entendendo. — Yuuichorou sussurrou com incerteza, mas não deixando de encarar os olhos determinados de Mikaela — E-eu... Estou confuso, o que você quer me dizer?

O loiro engoliu em seco, pensou por alguns instantes, e tornou a explicar:

— "Komorebi" é só uma palavra, mas significa tanta coisa; não apenas o efeito de luz nas folhas, mas também a sensação aconchegante que a pessoa sente ao se deitar debaixo de uma árvore em dia de sol. E os outros idiomas não comportam a grandiosidade de "komorebi" em uma palavra só. — Mikalea concluiu — Você é "komorebi", é "família": é uma palavra só, só que significa mais _pra mim_... Muito mais do que você imagina, Yuu-chan.

Yuuichirou esticou as mãos dessa vez, puxando o rosto de Mikaela para próximo do seu e fitando seus orbes penetrantemente, totalmente perdido no azul celeste que parecia até mesmo um pouco enuviado pela incerteza se deveria ou não abrir seu coração dessa forma.

— Guren é "família" no significado do dicionário, para mim. — Yuuichirou murmurou, sua voz soando um pouco rouca e recheada de nervosismo; ainda sim, ele sorriu — Você é "família" no significado mais amplo. No significado "idioma do Mika".

Mikaela repetiu seu gesto, sorrindo de maneira radiante.

— Sou?

Yuuichirou não podia negar que, ao ver Mikaela sorrir, sentiu um peso gigantesco sair de seu coração. O aliviava imensamente vê-lo mais aliviado.

— Sempre será.

Mikaela agarrou as mãos de Yuuichirou, forçando-o a se levantar e o puxando para um abraço apertado. O moreno sentiu o cheiro do perfume maravilhoso que Mikaela usava naquela noite, e teve de contar mentalmente até dez para controlar seu iminente corar.

— Então deixe tudo para trás e fuja comigo, Yuu-chan! [2]

— ... Quê?

Mikaela interrompeu o abraço e sorriu de um jeito que Yuuichirou não o via sorrir há anos, evidentemente feliz por algum motivo. Retirou algo do bolso e colocou alguns papeis diante dos olhos surpresos de Yuuichirou, o qual forçou a vista para ler no escuro.

— Isso é um presente de Natal? — ele indagou, um pouco surpreso — Achei que nós tínhamos combinado de não trocar presentes esse ano! Eu não comprei nada pra você, Mika-traidor!

O loiro riu, afastando-se um pouco quando Yuuichirou finalmente segurou os papéis, e esfregou as mãos como se desejasse esquentá-las. Ele parecia bem mais à vontade depois da estranha conversa.

— Não seja chato, era uma surpresa. — ele exclamou, animado — Eu prometi, não prometi? Eu disse que um dia te levaria para conhecer o mundo, e acho que está na hora de tornar essa promessa realidade.

Yuuichirou piscou uma, duas, três vezes.

E então ele finalmente se lembrou:

(***)

— Yuu-chan.

— Hn? — o pequeno Yuuichirou não ergueu sua cabeça do livro de figuras que observava, imaginando que em breve Mikaela iria tirar sarro dele ou algo assim. Já estava passando da hora de ele o provocar, e Yuuichirou não estava interessado em se meter em outra picuinha com Mikaela.

(O que Yuuichirou de nove anos não sabia à época era que Mikaela só o provocava porque tinha muitos sentimentos dentro de seu coração e não sabia como demonstrá-los. Provocar Yuuichirou só para vê-lo ficar com raiva, reagir, brigar, fazer as pazes, sorrir... Tudo isso, para Mikaela, era muito convidativo. Um Yuuichirou expressando muitos sentimentos por ele era tudo que ele desejava, mesmo que ainda não fossem os sentimentos exatos que ele queria receber.)

— Quando nós crescemos e saímos do orfanato, o que você pretende fazer? — o garoto loiro questionou, debruçado sobre a mureta que dividia a varanda do quintal, encarando os cabelos de Yuuichirou e esperando que ele erguesse logo a cabeça: Mikaela queria ver seus olhos.

Mikaela nunca conheceu alguém com os olhos de Yuuichirou, e quando o viu entrar no orfanato pela primeira vez, com os olhos verdes brilhando ainda mais por conta de suas lágrimas, foi como se o mundo parasse de girar por alguns segundos. O tom de verde daqueles olhos era único, pareciam pedras preciosas, e Mikaela ficou extremamente impressionado e atraído pelo garoto por essa característica tão singular que ele possuía. Ele chegou a conversar naquele mesmo dia com a diretora do orfanato sobre isso, e ela riu brevemente, afirmando que olhos verdes são os mais raros do mundo, mais até que os azuis. Claro, Mikaela já tinha visto olhos azuis em outras pessoas (em especial artistas da televisão, pois não conhecera muitas pessoas com olhos azuis no Japão), mas não se recordava de ver nem uma pessoa com os olhos no tom de Yuuichirou, e por isso acreditou prontamente na informação dada pela diretora. [3]

E, até hoje, os olhos de Yuuichirou ainda o fascinavam da mesma intensidade.

— Eu não sei, Mika... — Yuuichirou respondeu, ainda distraído com o livro turismo que havia encontrado na estante da diretora do orfanato — Viajar, talvez... Se eu tiver dinheiro pra isso.

— Eu sei o que eu quero fazer. — Mikaela comentou, balançando seu corpo para frente e para trás com animação, abrindo um sorriso largo quando finalmente os olhos esmeraldas o buscaram em seu campo de visão e se revelaram para ele.

Yuuichirou piscou e deixou sua cabeça pender levemente para o lado, confuso com a animação que Mikaela desprendia em trocar olhares com ele.

— O quê? — indagou, um pouco rispidamente, sabendo que Mikaela reverteria a situação e tiraria sarro dele em breve.

Dito e feito: ele abriu aquele sorriso de criança levada que lhe direcionava de tempos em tempos, e deu a volta na mureta, entrando na varanda e sentando-se ao lado do moreno.

— Aha! Agora você tá interessado, Yuu-chan? — indagou divertidamente.

— Eu? Interessado em você? — Yuuichirou respondeu, levemente enfezado — Vai sonhando.

— Você está sim, você está! Olha suas bochechas Yuu-chan, estão ficando rosinhas! — Mikaela comemorou, beliscando uma bochecha do mais novo e ganhando um tapa na mão em resposta — Eu já te disse que eu te chamo de Yuu-chan justamente porque você é muito fofinho quando fica envergonhado?

— Eu não sou fofinho! E não estou com vergonha! — Yuuichirou murmurou, rabugento e com um beicinho contrariado à postos — Eu só não quero que você ache que eu quero saber algo de você quando na verdade eu não quero e-...

— Se não quer saber não teria perguntado. — Mikaela respondeu solenemente, dando aquela discussão sem sentido como encerrada e puxando o livro de turismo que Yuuichirou ainda tinha em mãos e desprendendo sua atenção para as fotos do Egito que Yuuichirou admirava — Você quer viajar né, Yuu-chan? Então acho que nossos desejos de adulto podem se complementar.

— É mesmo? — Yuuichirou perguntou, agora não fingindo desinteresse, deixando de lado qualquer birra.

Porque se Mikaela tinha alguma ideia de como ele poderia viajar e conhecer os países que Yuuichirou desejava conhecer, ele estava todo ouvidos.

— Uhum! — o mais velho respondeu, seus olhos azuis brilhando em contentamento pela mudança do tom de voz do mais novo — Eu vou casar com você, e aí vou te levar pra viajar pelo mundo inteiro!

Yuuichirou novamente corou, se afastando de Mikaela com uma velocidade tremenda, tentando se levantar, mas falhando miseravelmente. O loiro se aproximou com facilidade, pressionando-o contra a muretinha e ainda parecendo extremamente animado, talvez por ver Yuuichirou no auge de sua demonstração de vergonha.

— C-casar comigo? — Yuuichirou questionou, seu coração acelerando de um jeito fenomenal — M-mas...!

— Você é meu namorado, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela falou naturalmente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo ensolarado daquela tarde — Claro que eu quero casar com você.

— Que bobagem é essa? Desde quando eu sou seu namorado!?

— Faz uns dois meses, mas eu ainda não tinha contado pra você. — ele respondeu, pensativo — Mas não tem problema Yuu-chan, eu espero você me considerar seu namorado também.

— Eu não sou seu namorado!

— É sim, eu te escolhi. — na cabeça do garoto, o que ele dizia fazia muito sentido — Eu namoro você, e um dia você vai me namorar também.

 _Mas... quê!? Mika deve estar delirando!_

— Não é assim que as coisas funcionam! — Yuuichirou exclamou, se perguntando se um dia voltaria a ter a coloração normal novamente. Nunca sentira uma vergonha desta magnitude!

— E como elas funcionam? — Mikaela questionou, já parecendo um pouco irritado com toda esquiva do moreno.

Yuuichirou pensou, tentando saber como responder essa pergunta. Não sabia ao certo como funcionava um namoro, mas pelo que ele viu na televisão, não era assim que um namoro acontecia.

— T-tem que ter coisas de namorados, sabe? — ele se sentia um idiota tendo que falar essas coisas, pois nem ele sabia a resposta ao certo — Beijos e... beijos. E acho que outras coisas. E ser menino e menina. Isso.

— Não concordo. — Mikaela argumentou, cruzando os braços — Nenhuma menina é mais fofinha que você Yuu-chan, eu escolho você. E beijos... eu não quero beijos. Eca!

Um namoro sem beijos? Decerto Mikaela estava confundindo as coisas... Ele não queria namorar, ele queria uma amizade mais forte; ou melhor, uma amizade _de fato_ , porque eles definitivamente ainda não eram amigos! Yuuichirou nem gostava dessa palavra, "amigos". Pior, o pessoal todo do orfanato insistia em usar o termo "família" e, para Yuuichirou, não havia nada mais assustador do que uma família (afinal, a única família que ele teve se mostrou um completo pesadelo em sua vida).

Como se adivinhasse o que se passava na cabeça de Yuuichirou, Mikaela o encorajou a falar:

— Você não quer ser namorado? Quer ser só amigo, Yuu-chan?

Yuuichirou balançou a cabeça, saindo do seu momento de distração.

— Não somos amigos! — esbravejou, indignado.

E que Mikaela não viesse com aquela baboseira de "família" de novo, porque se não brigariam feio! Mas, ao que parecia, Mikaela estava muito insistente com essa definição de "namorado":

— Então pode ser meu namorado? — insistiu, seus olhos brilhando como um gato abandonado que queria comida.

— NÃO! — Yuuichirou gritou, mas logo em seguida ficou quieto, assim como Mikaela, pensando no que "ser um namorado" significaria.

Ser namorado é algo menos sério do que ser amigo, não é mesmo? Ele via as crianças um pouco mais velhas na escola namorarem e terminarem os namoros com regularidade, enquanto as amizades se mantinham firmes e fortes, principalmente entre os que se consideravam "família". Então fazia sentido que Mikaela fosse seu namorado, porque ele não queria um amigo que o pentelhava desse jeito pro resto da vida.

"Namoro" parecia ser uma relação bem mais passageira.

— Quer dizer, pode ser... "Namorado", sem beijos. "Amigo", não. — Yuuichirou falou, mais para si mesmo do que para Mikaela. Entretanto, o loiro ouviu de qualquer forma e se jogou em seu pescoço, fazendo-o bater as costas na parede — MIKAELA!

— Eu vou ser o melhor namorado do mundo pra você! Nem vou te chamar de "namorado" publicamente, já que você sente vergonha. — o garoto extraordinariamente animado exclamou — Você não vai se arrepender!

Mikaela se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para unir sua testa à de Yuuichirou. Essa foi a primeira vez que realizaram tal gesto, algo que se tornaria recorrente durante todo o restante da vida dos dois. Sentiu-se quente, realizado por fitar os olhos esmeralda que tanto o hipnotizaram tão de perto, e chegou à conclusão que não havia gesto carinhoso que o deixasse tão feliz quanto esse. Estava satisfeito, animado e confiante de que seriam muito felizes juntos!

Seja lá o que se fizesse quando se namora, mas enfim...

— Eu quero formar uma família de verdade com você, Yuu-chan. — o loiro sorria ao se declarar, evidentemente realizado com o que ouvia — Uma nova família, diferente de todas que nós tivemos, e até mesmo diferente desta que temos agora no orfanato. Você vai ser meu namorado, depois meu marido, e minha família. Só minha!

Contudo, Yuuichirou não parecia ter prestado atenção nas palavras finais.

Ele próprio estava sem palavras, imerso em admiração e com pouca ou nenhuma atenção para o que se passava ao seu redor. Afinal, aquela foi a primeira vez que ele viu os olhos de Mikaela tão de perto e, apesar de sempre ter ciência de quão bonitos eles eram desde que se conheceram, nunca tinha prestado atenção em cada detalhezinho de sua íris cor-de-céu, cada sarda em seu rosto, cada cílio dourado. Ele relaxou visivelmente, expirando todo o ar de seus pulmões e se perdendo naquela troca de olhares, sentindo-se amparado e amado de uma forma totalmente altruísta, sentimento que até então nunca havia recebido antes.

E, mesmo sem entender o que tudo aquilo significava e não admitir o poder que o olhar de Mikaela detinha naquele momento, ele sentiu-se feliz e em paz pela primeira vez em sua vida.

(***)

 _Oh... Meu deus!_

Mikaela nunca o chamou de "família" da mesma forma que ele chamava, não é mesmo? Yuuichirou estava vivendo um tipo de relacionamento diferente do que imaginava vivenciar, era isso? Não pode ser! Apesar da memória infantil esquecida até então, e apesar de Yuuichirou admitir que Mikaela sempre o tratara de uma maneira especialmente carinhosa, não poderia ser que eles estavam namorado de um jeito extremamente infantil desde então...

Não fazia sentido! Todos os seus amigos acharem que ele estava namorando era uma coisa, mas até o próprio Mikaela pensar algo assim? Só podia ser um mal entendido!

E, com isso em mente, Yuuichirou desistiu de tentar ler os papeis que Mikaela o entregou e ergueu o olhar.

— Mika?

— Sim? — o loiro demonstrou estar ouvindo, ainda com a animação evidente em sua voz.

— Você realmente acha que nós estamos namorando desde quando tínhamos nove anos? — Yuuichirou indagou, um pouco anestesiado, tentando processar sua relembrança e as atitudes de Mikaela até então.

Ele fez a pergunta na inocência, não imaginando que Mikaela fosse se ofender de alguma forma com o que ele dizia. Mas depois de não receber uma resposta de prontidão, voltou a buscar seus olhos, tentando lê-los e compreender o que se passava na cabeça dele.

E, pela primeira vez na vida, Yuuichirou viu o azul angelical no olhar de Mikaela refletir algo que muito provavelmente poderia ser interpretado como total indignação.

 _... Continua ..._

* * *

 **[1]** Crowley tem olhos azuis nessa fanfic porque é a cor natural dos olhos dele, revelado no Novel do Mikaela, a qual ele possuía antes de virar vampiro. Mika também mantém os olhos na cor azul por esse motivo. Se eu soubesse a cor natural dos olhos de Ferid e Krul, também as colocaria no lugar do avermelhado na fanfic. Como não sabemos, é só esses dois que possuem a cor natural mesmo hehehehe.

 **[2]** Ai como eu adoro fazer referências, mesmo as mais evidentes possíveis. =D

 **[3]** Essa informação é verdadeira. Os olhos verdes, aqueles verdes super claros, são uma variação do azul e são bem raros, mais do que os olhos azuis convencionais. Existem várias pessoas com olhos esverdeados (geralmente olhos mel com tons de verde), mas essa é uma variação dos olhos castanhos e não dos olhos azuis, e são mais fáceis de encontrar do que os olhos verdes. Eu mesma só conheço uma pessoa com olhos verdes cristalinos, tipo os olhos do Yuuichirou. Qualquer pesquisa rápida no Google pode explicar melhor o porquê dessa singularidade dos olhos verdes.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, cuties! Treta virá!

Existem algumas várias coisas que serão explicadas no próximo capítulo, principalmente relacionadas ao sentimento do Mikaela (que eu propositalmente quis deixar meio velado na narração focado apenas no Yuuichirou até agora). Maiores explicações sobre a relação do nome da fanfic com o conteúdo dela virão, calma calma! Hehehe.

Comentem e me digam o que estão achando da fanfic, e o que desejam ver no último capítulo!

Um beijão, amo vocês!

S2

* * *

 **Links relevantes:**

 _Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspfics (retire os asteriscos)

 _Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)

* * *

 **Aviso sobre plágio:** Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Takaya Kagami e Yamato Yamamoto; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **Warning:** Yaoi.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olá leitores!

Demorou, eu sei, mas cá está! =D

Não vou ficar explicando muito o que aconteceu, sei que vários já sabem por conta das postagens no facebook, mas em resumo é o seguinte: eu me mudei de casa, tive que me readaptar a essa mudança; além disso estou no último ano da faculdade e, portanto, um pouco enrolada com questões do curso (monografia, estágio obrigatório, e tal). A crise política também acaba influenciando no meu bem-estar por conta do meu local de trabalho, e ai eu fico estressada demais com a carga pesada do ambiente e, mesmo quando chego em casa e tenho uma horinha pra escrever, tudo que eu quero fazer é transmutar as más energias. Entretanto, entre aos trancos e barrancos, finalmente consegui escrever o final de Komorebi, e espero que vocês gostem!

Muito obrigada aos poucos que acompanharam a fanfic, eu sei que ela não é uma das minhas fanfics mais famosas, mas eu escrevi com muita boa-vontade porque amo DEMAIS o casal, e quis dar minha contribuição pro fandom. ^^

Para os meus leitores que também acompanham Haunted, não se preocupem: ela foi produzida ao mesmo tempo que Komorebi, e está com metade do capítulo escrito. Me desejem força pra continuar que logo vem a atualização!

Comentem com suas opiniões sobre o final da fanfic, ok? Sempre muito importante saber o que vocês acharam! =D

E, sem mais delongas, boa leitura a todos!

Amo vocês, cuties!

S2

* * *

 _Komoreb_ _i_

* * *

 _Terceiro Capítulo_

* * *

 _"Vamos voltar, acho que ouvi a Krul me chamar."_

Essa foi a única coisa que Mikaela falou logo depois que controlou seu olhar de indignação e colocou um sorriso falso em seus lábios, pegando o papel que entregara para Yuuichirou, guardando-o em seu bolso e dando-lhe as costas. Se esquivou da forma mais eficiente que podia, voltando para o interior da casa; Yuuichirou o seguiu depois de alguns minutos, mas, mesmo estando na companhia de Mikaela no restante da noite, parecia que os dois estavam em mundos completamente opostos.

Já fazia quatro horas que tal incidente acontecera e agora eles voltavam para seu apartamento depois de uma ceia de Natal recheada de farturas e desconforto. O trato era que Yuuichirou iria dirigir o carro de Mikaela na volta, já que o loiro planejava beber alguma coisa na casa de sua mãe; contudo, aparentemente seu apetite para bebida e comida se esvaiu completamente: ele apenas comeu o que Krul o forçou a comer e parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos durante a ceia, se alimentando de maneira meramente mecânica.

Como Mikaela não chegou a beber, ele se ofereceu para dirigir naquele início de madrugada. Yuuichirou, envergonhado e perdido com tudo que estava acontecendo, entregou-lhe as chaves e se preparava para abrir a porta do carona, olhando para a neve na calçada enquanto tentava pensar.

— Não se esqueça do que eu te disse, Mika! — Ferid exclamou da porta, acenando para os garotos na companhia de Crowley e Krul. Ferid parecia animado e empolgado como sempre; Crowley o olhava de canto de olho recriminando sua intervenção; e Krul aparentava esperança e incerteza, mordendo a ponta de sua unha do mindinho em certa apreensão — Tá faltando um anel nesse dedo aí, hein!

Yuuichirou não sabia dizer ao certo o que no discurso de gozação de Ferid o fez tomar a decisão de agir, mas tudo fez sentido na cabeça dele naquele instante: todos aguardavam que _Mikaela_ tomasse alguma atitude naquele relacionamento (e, céus, até Yuuichirou se sentiria muito mais confortável se isso acontecesse, assim ao menos ele não teria mais dúvidas sobre o que seu amigo queria!).

Todavia, depois do grande mal entendido daquela noite, ele duvidava que o loiro fosse agir por conta própria. Estava mais do que na cara que caberia à ele agir.

— Mika. — Yuuichirou o chamou, ainda do lado de fora do carro.

A temperatura estava muito baixa e Yuuichirou conseguia ver sua respiração se tornar fumaça branca diante de seus olhos. Ele não podia negar que queria muito entrar no carro e ligar o ar quente, mas ele tinha a impressão de que se fizesse isso, os dois agiriam pelo resto de duas vidas como se aquela conversa no balanço nunca tivesse ocorrido, e iriam se afastar cada vez mais com o decorrer do tempo.

Ele definitivamente não iria permitir que isso acontecesse.

— Pode entrar no carro. — Mikaela finalmente respondeu, ainda sem adentrar ao veículo ou direcionar seu olhar para Yuuichirou, se preocupando em consultar o celular enquanto destravava o carro — Eu vou te deixar em casa, mas não vou subir pro apartamento.

Yuuichirou arregalou os olhos, não sabendo ao certo como lidar com aquela informação. Mikaela mantinha uma falsa expressão de calma, e isso só servia para deixá-lo mais temeroso. Ele achou que os dois ignorariam o que ocorreu caso ninguém falasse mais nada a respeito, mas era pior do que ele imaginou: Mikaela tinha outros planos.

— Você vai dormir fora?! — questionou, sua voz soando mais fraca do que ele gostaria.

— Lacus está em casa hoje. Ele me deu permissão pra dormir lá. — o loiro respondeu, parecendo muito desconfortável em dar detalhes sobre onde passaria a noite.

O sangue de Yuuichirou gelou e ele teve a completa certeza de que empalidecera totalmente naquele instante.

Lacus Welt era um colega de faculdade de Mikaela, e Yuuichirou nunca escondeu seu ciúmes. Lacus era extrovertido e se dava bem com todos, mas Yuuichirou nunca se sentiu convencido pela aparente alegria do rapaz, chegando a se envolver em uma briga que ele e Yoichi travaram durante um período, quando Lacus e a irmã de Yoichi, Tomoe, se envolveram em um relacionamento bastante destrutivo. Yoichi até hoje tinha ressentimentos com Lacus, e Yuuichirou tomava suas dores como amigo.

Mikaela, alheio a todo esse drama, nunca quis tomar partido na história, nem para defender Lacus e nem para condená-lo. Se recusou a ter discussões com Yuuichirou por conta de Lacus, saindo de perto toda vez que o assunto era trazido à tona. O pequeno ciúmes, aliado ao combustível que o problema com Tomoe causou, fez com que Yuuichirou mantivesse seu ressentimento por Lacus em grande escala. E nem mesmo sabendo que ele e Tomoe já tinham superado tudo e estavam em bons termos, além de ter ouvido por ai que ele e René Simm pareciam bem mais próximos do que meros amigos, o ciúmes não diminuía nem um pouco.

— Por quê!? — questionou, indignado, sentindo vontade de arrancar os seus cabelos e gritar com Mikaela.

 _Mika sabe que eu odeio esse cara!_

— Porque vai ser melhor pra nós, Yuu. — Mikaela respondeu estoicamente. Apesar da falsa ausência de emoções que ele refletia, tudo que Yuuichirou conseguiu sentir foi uma pontada muito forte no peito.

 _"Yuu"? Apenas "Yuu"? Mika não pode me chamar assim, ele sempre me chamou de "Yuu-chan"!_ — toda sua momentânea raiva foi transformada em um medo de perder a sua pessoa mais especial, e ele mal conseguia disfarçar esse pavor.

— M-mika... — Yuuichirou sentia suas mãos trêmulas, seu coração batia com tanta intensidade que ele achava que estaria próximo de ter um colapso — Não vai dormir na casa do Lacus, por favor. Seu lugar não é lá.

Mikaela suspirou fundo, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e passando a mão no rosto, como se estivesse exausto por lidar com toda aquela situação. Isso fez com que o moreno agisse por impulso, dando a volta no carro se colocando na frente do outro. Ao fundo, ouvia algumas exclamações de Ferid ("Crowley! Socorro! Yuu-chan foi para o ataque!"), mas preferiu ignorar por hora.

— Olha pra mim. — Yuuichirou sussurrou, tentando alcançar a mão de Mikaela, mas ele a puxou abruptamente, dando um passo para trás.

— E onde é o "meu lugar"? Hein? — exclamou, finalmente erguendo o olhar, acuado e temeroso com a insistência de Yuuichirou. Será que ele não percebia que se fosse para o outro não retribuir seus sentimentos, era melhor deixá-lo se distanciar e curar as feridas? — Meu lugar é do seu lado porque você sente pena de mim? Meu lugar é do seu lado porque você não quer mudar sua rotina!? É do seu lado porque você acha que eu gosto de viver uma mentira!?

— MIKAELA! — Yuuichirou ergueu consideravelmente o tom de voz, chamando seu amigo pelo nome completo, algo que dificilmente fazia; o loiro calou-se abruptamente. A voz de Ferid, que até então também estava cantando besteiras a alguns metros dali, também parou de soar — Não fale absurdos como esses! Você é minha _família!_

— Eu não tenho mais ânimo pra ficar me iludindo com definições não-condizentes do que é uma "família". — Mikaela respondeu, dando-lhe as costas ao abrir a porta do carro.

Antes que Mikaela pudesse entrar no veículo, Yuuichirou segurou com força o seu pulso, impedindo-o de se mover. Empurrou um pouco seu corpo com a outra mão em seu ombro, girando-o e forçando-o a encostar na janela do passageiro da parte de trás do carro, pressionando ambos os corpos ao entrar de maneira abrupta em seu espaço pessoal.

— Y-yuu-chan... — Mikaela expirou seu fôlego, trêmulo e surpreso pela intensa movimentação. Fitou finalmente os olhos esmeraldas e se sentiu um pouco indefeso pela determinação que encontrou em suas íris.

Já Yuuichirou, apesar de encontrar-se extremamente nervoso com sua decisão, sentiu sua confiança aumentar ao novamente ser chamado pelo apelido carinhoso de sempre.

 _Ainda há conserto. E eu não vou perder essa chance!_

— Seu lugar é do meu lado, Mika, mas não porque sinto "pena" ou "comodismo" ou qualquer besteira que você acabou de falar e eu vou fazer questão de esquecer. — afirmou, baixinho, mantendo seu olhar firme e determinado, sentindo o calor do corpo de Mikaela e a forma como ele corava gradativamente com aquela aproximação; uniu sua testa a dele, para transparecer apoio e ternura, esperando consideravelmente que Mikaela entendesse suas entrelinhas. Levou suas mãos ao rosto do mais alto, que agora parecia menor e mais acuado pela posição, acariciando de leve as maçãs rosadas pelo frio e pela vergonha — Seu lugar é do meu lado porque você é muito especial pra mim. E você pode ter ao meu lado a _função que você quiser_.

Mikaela instintivamente abaixou seu olhar para os lábios de Yuuichirou, tentando a lhe responder com um gesto, mas perdendo a coragem ao fervilhar em pensamentos.

 _O que ele quer dizer sobre "função"? Será que ele está insinuando o que eu estou pensando? Será que não vou por tudo a perder se-..._

— Hm, acho que agora as coisas voltaram ao normal. — o moreno atropelou seus pensamentos, sorrindo de canto de boca como se adivinhasse perfeitamente o que o outro imaginava ao olhar daquela forma para seus lábios — Antes parecia estranho, _eu_ estava pensando demais. Mas agora é você quem tá ai quebrando a cuca, enquanto eu vou ser o impulsivo de sempre.

— Impulsivo?

— É. E quer saber, Mika? — Yuuichirou respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, inclinando-se para frente enquanto sussurrava de forma arrastada — As coisas sempre dão certo pra mim quando ajo por impulso; você deveria experimentar.

Yuuichirou o beijou. E, por incrível que pareça, não foi em meio ao sonho que Mikaela secretamente fingia não ter quase em todas as noites: ele o beijava de verdade, na boca, e na frente de sua família.

— CROWLEY! CADÊ MEU CELULAR!? ABRE O APLICATIVO DA CÂMERA! LÓGICO QUE A SENHA É O TAMANHO DO SEU-... É! CENTÍMETROS E MILÍMETROS, OK? RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!

Ao fundo, Mikaela ouvia os gritos de Ferid, mas a partir do momento que Yuuichirou deixou um leve suspiro escapar e mordiscou o seu lábio inferior, ele bloqueou toda aquela gritaria de seu consciente. Instintivamente envolveu seu braço ao redor do outro, ajeitando sua postura e puxando-o para perto, bem mais confiante em suas ações e tentando recobrar o controle do beijo.

Seria fantasioso demais afirmar que o beijo deixou suas pernas bambas, ou que foi extremamente quente e sedutor. Não, aquilo era a realidade, e não uma fantasia ou um conto de fadas forçado. Yuuichirou mordeu forte seu lábio e o fez sibilar baixinho de dor; os dois ainda estavam aprendendo como fazer o beijo funcionar.

Em essência, era um primeiro beijo, um primeiro beijo _de verdade_ : com faltas de encaixe, com um deles tendo um ritmo mais acelerado, e com aquela maldita preocupação de "ele vai achar que eu beijo mal". Não havia sinos tocando nem pássaros cantando; mas havia risadinhas anasaladas, estalos empolgantes e mãos levemente ousadas. Pois, ao mesmo tempo que era um primeiro beijo recheado com os defeitos que todo primeiro beijo tem, os sentimentos de ambos não eram condizentes com os sentimentos que as pessoas que trocavam os primeiros beijos geralmente tinham: não era mera curiosidade e atração física, não era empolgação gerada por artifícios como música alta de uma festa ou consumo moderado de bebidas alcóolicas para dar coragem. Não, certamente não. Era um sentimento mais consolidado, uma vontade de finalmente, oh Deus, _finalmente_ realizar o que já devia ter sido feito há anos! Dar um passo à frente no relacionamento que estava implorando por essa mudança. É claro que a ansiedade estava presente, não por saber que o outro podia achar o beijo ruim e nunca mais aparecer; mas por saber que ele sempre estaria ali o aguardando, para trocar dezenas de beijos desastrados, até tudo se encaixar.

Mikaela não pôde deixar de pensar se era assim que os noivos do passado se sentiam quando finalmente subiam no altar e beijavam pela primeira vez seu prometido ou prometida: não era um mero "experimentar pra ver se dá certo", era um "vamos fazer dar certo, porque eu te amo e o mais difícil nós já conquistamos". Era como deveria ser com Yuuichirou, e ele estava nas nuvens por poder se sentir dessa forma!

Quando finalmente separaram seus lábios, um pouco envergonhados e com pensamentos à todo vapor, Yuuichirou suspirou fundo e sorriu um sorriso radiante, encostando sua testa à testa de Mikaela e deixando uma risadinha baixa e empolgada escapar de seus lábios.

— Você tem que abrir mais a boca. — ele disse, entre o riso, aproveitando a aproximação para acariciar a lateral do pescoço de Mikaela e se intoxicar com o cheiro de seu perfume, agora sem precisar fingir que não adoraria morar o resto da sua vida com o rosto enfiado no colarinho dele.

Mikaela tateou docemente a pare de dentro do casaco de Yuuichirou, beliscando sua pele bem na lateral de sua barriga, fazendo-o rir, estremecer de frio e se contorcer pelas cócegas. Ele sabia que o moreno não estava rindo por tirar sarro dele; ria porque estava realizado, ria porque estava finalmente sentindo o ar de leveza naquela relação depois de tanto tempo. Ria porque _"puxa vida, se soubesse que seria tão fácil resolver tudo, teria te beijado antes"_.

E isso fazia com que Mikaela sorrisse da mesma intensidade, mordendo as bochechas para não rir e tentar aparentar indignação — sem sucesso.

— Você que abre demais a boca. — ele argumentou entre o riso — Parece que estou beijando um desentupidor de pia. Um desentupidor de pia muito bonito, por sinal.

— Há há, muito engraçado! — Yuuichirou tentou entrar na brincadeira e fingir-se contrariado, mas Mikaela apenas o beliscou ainda mais, fazendo-o rir e deixar a falsa expressão de irritação sucumbir.

O loiro ainda tentou fazer cócegas e foi bem sucedido por vários segundos, até Yuuichirou finalmente conseguir segurar seus dois pulsos com firmeza, impedindo o ataque de continuar, e controlando sua risada aos poucos — sem jamais deixar o sorriso escapar de seus lábios. Mikaela estava mesmerizado com a forma como os olhos esmeralda de Yuuichirou brilhavam em contentamento, e ele tinha a certeza de que sua aparência não estava muito diferente.

— Eu sonhei tanto com isso. — o loiro confessou, sentindo-se lotado de emoções intensas e quentes em seu coração, optando por esconder seu rosto na dobra do pescoço de Yuuichirou e dar um selinho na pele macia: Mikaela sempre quis beijar e morder o pescoço dele, não entendia o motivo desse fetiche particular, mas agora que a oportunidade estava diante de seus olhos não iria perder tempo.

Yuuichirou podia jurar que se ele fosse um gato, estaria ronronando. Levou seus braços ao redor do outro, puxando-o para mais perto, fazendo todo seu corpo se unir ao dele enquanto se deliciava com os beijos que recebia.

— E eu amo seu cheiro, mas esse perfume misturado com seu cheiro me deixa louco; use pra sempre. — o moreno confessou.

— Não te dava dor de cabeça?

— Me dá dor de ereção persistente, na verdade.

— Pervertido. — Mikaela murmurou em resposta, adorando de um jeito fenomenal a maneira como tratar destes assuntos estava fluindo com tanta naturalidade entre eles. Certamente era só isso que faltava para a relação ficar perfeita e, como já havia a intimidade, metade do caminho já estava andado. Ele também optou por confessar algo, inalando ruidosamente os cabelos bagunçados da nuca de Yuuichirou enquanto falava — Eu amo o seu cheiro natural. Eu adoro quando você esquece o perfume, o que é quase sempre porque você esquece tudo nessa vida.

— Eu não esqueço tudo na vida!

— Não vamos discutir coisas óbvias, Yuu-chan.

Feliz demais para se importar com a provocação de Mikaela, limitou-se apenas a sorrir, sentindo que a confissão que recebera também o deixou mais corajoso para contar alguns segredos, e ele o fez prontamente:

— Eu amo acordar e sentir que você está me abraçando enquanto dorme. — ele disse, mantendo os olhos fechados enquanto recebia devoção nos gestos de Mikaela; ele gostava muito disso, e era reconfortante sentir isso sem estar deitado na sua cama, forçando-se a não se mover para não acordar o outro e cessar de vez o contato físico.

— Eu acordo antes, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela revelou, afastando seu rosto a contragosto dos cabelos de seu amado, olhando-o nos olhos com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios — Todo dia, acordo uns quinze minutos antes que você.

— Então você _finge_ que está dormindo?

— Lógico. — Mikaela respondeu, na maior cara de pau — É pra poder ter mais tempo você nos meus braços.

— Isso não vale, Mika! — Yuuichirou exclamou, corando intensamente — Agora você vai ter que levantar comigo e me ajudar no café! Quero nem saber!

Mikaela riu de euforia e, talvez para tentar dissipar as energias, girou o corpo de Yuuichirou e o beijou, desta vez iniciando a carícia por conta própria e tentando guiá-lo. A carícia foi mais suave desta vez, e mais demorada: depois de alguns minutos apenas massageando os lábios de Yuuichirou com os seus, tentaram novamente aprofundar tal contato e o fato de que dessa vez encaixou um pouco melhor só podia ser um bom agouro para a nova fase desse relacionamento.

Para ele, o beijo durou muito pouco (apesar de ter durado vários e vários minutos); mesmo com o corpo chegando a latejar por conta do frio, Mikaela e Yuuichirou só desprenderam as bocas um do outro quando foram interrompidos.

Krul foi quem tratou de desfazer a magia do momento, separando os dois garotos com um ruído de indignação do fundo de sua garganta, e puxando Yuuichirou para longe de Mikaela com um beliscão firme em sua orelha. O moreno até choramingou, e não era pra menos: Krul o fez se curvar quase que totalmente com o puxão de orelha.

— KRUL! — Mikaela gritou, horrorizado ao lembrar que tinham plateia desde o início do contato; se perdera tanto no seu momento com o Yuuichirou que até esquecera desse pequeno detalhe, e, de certa, forma nem podia dizer que estava tão indignado assim com a sua mãe: em breve, as mãos curiosas de ambos estariam realizando atos extremamente vergonhosos de serem feitos em plateia, então a interrupção até que veio a calhar.

— Shiu, Mikaela Shindo! — Krul o censurou, olhando de forma severa para seu filho e fazendo-o se calar prontamente; voltou sua atenção para o outro, o qual gemia de dor pelo puxão de orelha e tentava se escapar — Yuuichirou Amane! Você vem na _minha_ casa, come da _minha_ comida, e agarra _meu_ filho no meio da rua na noite mais fria do ano e não o deixa se abrigar do frio? Você quer que ele pegue uma pneumonia? Os dois, já pra dentro do carro! E se o aquecimento desse veículo não estiver 40 graus em cinco segundos, Mikaela está proibido de voltar pro apartamento até amanhã!

Yuuichirou se soltou do beliscão de Krul, ainda um pouco desnorteado por vê-la agir com tamanha força. Ela certamente era forte demais para o seu tamanho, e autoridade que ela tinha com todos naquele momento era evidente. Até Ferid calou a boca, ainda tirando algumas tímidas fotos enquanto a briga acontecia.

— N-na verdade, Krul, um... — Yuuichirou tentou se explicar, acariciando a orelha enquanto tentava fazer seu cérebro voltar a funcionar; era difícil, ele estava se adaptando a mudança de acontecimentos sem grande sucesso: não espere que alguém que estava há minutos beijando Mikaela pudesse voltar a realidade com tanta facilidade assim — Nosso apartamento está com o aquecimento quebrado, então acho que o Mika já está bem acostumado com o frio, ontem mesmo estava mais frio que hoje, e-...

— MIKAELA! — Krul interrompeu a tentativa frustrada (e idiota) de Yuuichirou de acalmá-la, voltando toda sua fúria para seu filho, o qual se encolheu de maneira evidente com o grito que recebera — VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ESTAVA TUDO BEM NO APARTAMENTO!

E foi assim que Yuuichirou se deu conta que, com a nova mudança de status com Mikaela e o fim de um problema bastante incômodo entre eles, um novo e complicado pormenor surgiria em sua vida:

A sogra.

 **(***)**

— Deixe os cobertores ali na poltrona. — Yuuichirou falou em um suspiro, ligando o aquecimento da casa e a luz da sala com um _click_ , logo depois pendurando as chaves no aparador — Sua mãe é um pesadelo, Mika.

Yuuichirou levou uma cotovelada de Mikaela, o qual fingiu ter sido um acidente ao deixar a pilha gigante de cobertores na poltrona surrada de Guren.

— A culpa é sua, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela murmurou, um pouco emburrado com a situação como um todo; ele queria ir para casa, não para a casa de Guren! Ainda mais de ter passado a última hora em meio a um bate-boca com sua mãe — Você fala demais. Se dê por sortudo: ao menos ela deixou a gente ficar na casa do Guren e não obrigou a gente a dormir lá na casa dela. Crowley até teve que interferir pra ela parar com essa ideia, e tenho _certeza_ que ela vai vigiar o carro pela janela a noite toda pra ter certeza que a gente não voltou pro apartamento.

— Isso seria cárcere privado. — Yuuichirou resmungou; Mika estalou a língua nos dentes com a sua resposta, mas optou por não retrucar — Vem, vamos ver como está o meu quarto. Guren disse que fez mudanças nele para receber a gente.

O loiro pareceu surpreso com esta afirmativa: Guren fez alterações em sua casa para recebê-lo?

— Nós? No sentido de "eu e você"? — ele tentou se certificar, ainda tentando fazer a situação ter algum sentido.

Mesmo que Mikaela ainda exibisse uma expressão um pouco contrariada e levemente confusa, Yuuichirou se sentiu compelido a se aproximar dele, segurando-o em suas mãos e sorrindo um pouquinho; a expressão do outro amaciou quase que instantaneamente, e ele acariciou as palmas de suas mãos com os polegares.

— É, foi o que ele disse mês passado. — Yuuichirou respondeu, sentindo seu coração mais quente com o gesto e decidindo puxar Mikaela por uma mão para levá-lo para o andar de cima; o outro o acompanhou, sem protestos — Eu ainda não vim conferir que tipo de mudança ele fez, mas ele deve ter colocado mais uma cama de solteiro, ou um beliche.

— Mas por que ele faria isso? — indagou, acompanhando o andar de Yuuichirou — Krul mora na porta ao lado. Mesmo que nós dois passássemos uns dias nessa parte da cidade, eu tenho um quarto na casa dela.

Mikaela viu a maneira como as orelhas de Yuuichirou ficaram avermelhadas a cada nova passada, e não pode deixar de sorrir com a forma como o outro pigarreou. Parecia bastante encabulado ao lhe responder, tomando cuidado para não parar de caminhar ou olhar para trás e mostrar claramente o quão envergonhado estava.

— Acho que eu mencionei ao Guren que estava acostumado a dormir no mesmo quarto que você, e que não dormia tão bem quando a gente estava separado...

Faltava poucos metros para chegarem ao quarto; o ultimo do corredor, logo ao lado do quarto principal, mas Mikaela não se controlou mais: independentemente de ter ficado um pouco irritado com Yuuichirou por dificultar as coisas com Krul, ele estava ansioso demais para ficar a sós com ele desde o primeiro toque de lábios — e o silêncio daquela casa era bastante convidativo.

Com uma súbita coragem e decidindo agir por impulso, Mikaela puxou Yuuichirou pela mão para que parasse de andar, girou seu corpo levemente e o forçou contra a parede, olhando por breves segundos a pele corada do outro e decidindo que Yuuichirou ficava mais do que perfeito desse jeito.

O beijou, desta vez sem inibições, juntando seu baixo ventre ao outro e deixando mais do que claro o que desejava fazer assim que a porta logo ao lado deles quarto fosse aberta. Recebeu um suspiro fundo em resposta, permeado por gemidos suaves e uma fricção de corpos bem promissora. Em meio a todo o processo, Yuuichirou envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e afastou um pouco suas pernas, permitindo que Mikaela encaixasse melhor seu corpo contra o dele.

Não sabia quanto tempo ao certo ficaram naquela troca de beijos e gemidos reverberavam ainda mais promiscuamente por conta do silêncio, contudo, quando a mão trêmula de Yuuichirou agiu por instinto e agarrou com vontade a coxa de Mikaela, o loiro se afastou com um estalo de lábios, sentindo-se quente e sabendo que, por mais que o aquecedor da casa de Guren estivesse funcionando no máximo, a razão daquela sensação de extremo calor não podia decorrer apenas da tecnologia.

Yuuichirou automaticamente enfiou seu rosto no pescoço de Mikaela, beijando-o com suavidade assim que ele se afastou um pouco.

— Yuu-chan... — Mikaela suspirou, um pouco surpreso pela sua voz ter ficado mais rouca, provavelmente pelos desejos que surgiam cada vez com mais detalhes em sua mente. Estava excitado com o que aquele beijo mais intenso prometia, e nem tentava disfarçar a sua ansiedade.

— Hm? — Yuuichirou perguntou distraído, seus olhos bastante brilhantes e semicerrados, demonstrando que ele também queria muito ir para o quarto e dar mais um passo naquele relacionamento.

Ainda sim, era necessário se certificar: Mikaela engoliu em seco, respirou fundo duas vezes, e disse:

— Você tem certeza que não quer que eu durma no sofá essa noite?

Isso fez com que Yuuichirou piscasse firmemente, deixando de lado sua expressão luxuriosa e demonstrando sua confusão, descrente com o que acabara de ouvir; isto fez com que o outro mordesse o lábio e se arrependesse instantaneamente de suas palavras.

— Você não quer dormir comigo? — o moreno indagou, ressentido — Eu... Eu não achei tivesse algum problema da gente dormir junto... Q-quero dizer-...

— N-não é isso, Yuu-chan. — Mika respondeu, bastante encabulado, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte do que ele achava ser capaz de aguentar — E-eu... Eu acho que se eu entrar no seu quarto, a última coisa que eu vou querer fazer é _dormir_ , se é que me entende. E, bem, é Natal, é uma data difícil pra você, pra nós dois na verdade, e eu não quero me aproveitar de qualquer estado vulnerável seu e...

Yuuichirou o calou com um selinho demorado, mas inocente e suave o suficiente parar fazer com que um pouco das preocupações de Mikaela se esvaíssem. Ao se afastar, repetiu o gesto mais uma vez e depois empurrou o outro para que desgrudasse da parede e saísse da posição sexual que se encontravam, tomando a mão dele com as suas.

— Não vou dizer que tá tudo bem, que não sofro mais no Natal, não seria uma verdade nem pra mim, nem pra você. Eu sei que o Natal também te causa más lembranças; meus pais me torturaram na véspera de Natal e eu fui pro orfanato nesse dia, mas o incêndio aconteceu em novembro alguns anos depois, e já estávamos em época natalina e tudo mais. Eu sei que você sofre tanto quanto eu sofro, Mika.

Mikaela sentia sua garganta fechar pelas lembranças ruins e, por mais que estivesse sedento por ter Yuu de volta em seus braços, sua melancolia voltava gradativamente. Era tão estranho, porque Yuuichirou era um pedaço especial do seu passado que, por mais que fosse uma benção ele ainda estar ali, acabava por causá-lo sentimentos de melancolia quando eles recordavam sobre o passado, ou até mesmo quando ele fazia algo que relembrasse a infância. Amar e desejar Yuuichirou era, ao mesmo tempo, uma benção e uma maldição: porque Yuuichirou trazia de tempos em tempos essas memorias que ele não gostaria de lembrar, consciente ou inconscientemente; mas ao mesmo tempo era o causador da maioria de suas alegrias no presente.

Era uma dualidade, que as vezes o sufocava... Entretanto, ele não aceitaria vivenciar isso de forma diferente. Ele aceitava todas as sensações que adviriam dessa relação: desde a euforia, até a soturnidade.

— Só que eu acho que não tem nada de errado com isso, Mika. — Yuuichirou falou com suavidade, juntando sua testa a do outro e chegando a mesma conclusão que o outro chegava — Você é o meu elo com esse passado, e eu não vejo isso como algo ruim. Ainda mais agora, depois de tudo que aconteceu essa noite: você me quer do mesmo jeito que eu quero você, e putz... — Yuuichirou agarrou a mão de Mikaela e a colocou em seu peito, fazendo-o sentir a forma como seu coração batia de maneira preocupantemente acelerada — Você consegue imaginar o que isso faz comigo?

Mikaela expirou todo o ar de seus pulmões de uma vez, deslizando sua mão pelo peitoral de Yuuichirou até conseguir agarrar a barra de sua calça, puxando-o para perto mais uma vez, agora mais confiante de que a necessidade não era decorrente de carência e sim de desejo verdadeiro. Yuuichirou deixou um pequeno ruído de surpresa escapar de sua garganta, e Mikaela o guiou para dar um passo à esquerda, empurrando-o agora contra a porta.

— Você é um idiota, Yuu-chan. — ele disse baixinho em seu ouvido, mordendo-o e aproveitando para chupar a pele de seu pescoço em seguida, sabendo que, a partir de hoje, Yuuichirou precisaria receber alguns cachecóis de presente — Eu te quero desde sempre, e acho que sempre deixei bem óbvio isso.

— Claro que deixou, você até namorava comigo sem eu saber, né?

Mikaela mordeu forte seu pescoço dessa vez, fazendo Yuuichirou sibilar em surpresa.

— Eu era criança, ok? — Mikaela se defendeu, assoprando de leve a marca vermelha que deixou na pele do outro — Lógico que eu não achava que a gente estava namorando até agora. Eu entendi o que era namorar quando cresci um pouco. Isso não significa que eu não quisesse da mesma forma que queria quando criança.

— Sem beijos? — a voz de Yuuichirou soava divertida, lembrando-se da repulsa que Mikaela-criança tinha com beijos de namorados.

— ... Ok, pensando bem, eu queria namorar de uma forma bem diferente do que queria quando era criança.

Yuuichirou empurrou Mikaela para trás, sabendo que se ele não agisse, acabariam por fazer tudo que tinham direito escorados naquela porta de madeira, e ele definitivamente não tinha a mínima intenção de ter a sua primeira vez nessas condições. Quando finalmente conseguiu se lembrar como girava a porcaria da maçaneta e a porta se abriu, os dois pararam de se agarrar por alguns instantes, piscando rapidamente e tentando entender o que estava diante de seus olhos.

Yuuichirou saiu da casa de Guren ao final da adolescência, e algumas coisas típicas do Yuu-adolescente ainda estavam ali, tais quais os pôsteres de rappers que até hoje Mikaela não entendia como seu meigo Yuu-chan tinha conseguido ouvir, alguns _action figures_ , um Plays Station 2 e alguns bonés vergonhosos espalhados pelos cantos. Tudo normal, como se o tempo não tivesse passado nenhum mês desde a saída do garoto de casa.

A não ser pela cama de casal no centro do quarto.

— Yuu-chan, Guren sabe que a gente dorme em cama de casal?

— E-eu nunca falei nada. Não estou entendendo porque ele comprou cama de casal.

Mikaela deu de ombros. Ok, era estranho a escolha da cama que Guren fizera, mas ele não tinha tempo para se preocupar com isso agora. Tudo que ele queria era estrear aquela cama com Yuuichirou, e não importava se era em uma cama de solteiro apertada ou numa bela e imaculada cama de casal.

— Prioridades, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela afirmou, empurrando Yuuichirou para frente para que ele andasse até a cama.

Yuuichirou não se fez de rogado, jogando-se no colchão e percebendo que o presente de Guren era de extrema qualidade: a cama era maciça, nem rangeu com a movimentação, e o colchão era de mola, bem aconchegante, fazendo Yuuichirou quicar um pouco com o impacto e girar o corpo instantaneamente, ficando de barriga para cima enquanto experimentava seu novo presente.

— Vamos roubar essa cama? — Yuuichirou comentou, abrindo os braços e se sentindo nas nuvens — É melhor que a nossa!

— Quem diria que seu quarto cheio de porcarias teria uma cama nova tão boa, né? — Mikaela comentou, subindo em cima do garoto e sorrindo de canto de boca ao vê-lo fitar com ares ultrajados.

— Meu quarto não é cheio de porcaria! — ele se defendeu, sentando-se na cama com as pernas esticadas, encostando as costas na cabeceira acolchoada e cruzando os braços; Mikaela engatinhou até sua altura e se sentou em suas coxas, olhando-o nos olhos e se divertindo com sua indignação — Tudo aqui tem valor sentimental, tá?

— Aham, claro, com certeza tinha muito sentimento pra você ouvir 50 Cent e Snoop Dogg, bem profundo. — Mikaela respondeu, apontando o pôster da revista Rolling Stones colado atrás da porta; Yuuichirou corou — Cheio de sentimentos, B-Rabbit.

— Ah, cala a boca Mika, você não pode falar de mim. Eu ainda lembro muito bem do pôster de My Chemical Romance e Good Charlotte tinha em cima da sua cama, emoboy.

Mikaela riu com gosto, lembrando muito bem do seu passado e não se arrependendo dele. Na verdade, Yuuichirou estava certo: aquelas coisas detinham sim valor sentimental, e Mikaela também não queria mudar drasticamente seu quarto de adolescente na casa de Krul. Era reconfortante ver aqueles objetos que pareciam dedurar da forma mais clara possível sua personalidade adolescente, jogar jogos antigos e nostálgicos de consoles ultrapassados que ele não queria se desfazer e ouvir músicas que hoje seriam consideradas vergonhosas (mas que ele, com certeza, salvava no lado obscuro do seu spotify).

— Eu estou brincando, Yuu-chan. — ele se debruçou um pouco por cima do outro, tentando alcançar seu criado-mudo; o moreno aproveitou a aproximação para dar uma mordida contrariada no ombro do seu... namorado? É, acho que agora (finalmente) poderiam se chamar dessa forma — Eu gostava de você mesmo quando você usava todas as peças de roupas disponíveis três números acima do seu.

Mikaela colocou um boné Von Dutch na cabeça do outro e, como esperado, verificou que, mesmo com o passar dos anos, o boné ainda era grande demais para a cabeça de Yuuichirou; deu-lhe um selinho estalado no nariz, desfazendo o bico de irritação da expressão do outro.

— Isso porque eu ficava irado daquele jeito, tá! — Yuuichirou respondeu, dando um sorriso de canto e virando a aba do boné para trás, ainda não tirando-o da sua cabeça — Ao contrário de você, que não ficava bem com base branca na cara.

— Nunca usei isso, nem vem. — Mikaela contestou, franzido o cenho.

— Tá, tá, mas lápis usou sim que eu lembro. — após alguns segundos sob o olhar indignado de Mikaela, Yuuichirou sorriu largamente — Ok, confesso, realçava seus olhos!

Mikaela gargalhou alto, abraçando Yuuichirou e o fazendo se deitar em seu lado na cama.

— Podemos ter uma noite diferente já na primeira noite e lembrar os antigos visuais, se você quiser. A gente põe pra tocar "Candy Shop" e-...

— Como ousa! — Yuuichirou exclamou, já ouvindo a música em sua mente e morrendo de vergonha ao relembrar a letra — Saia do meu quarto, pervertido!

Mikaela estava se divertindo horrores com a situação, mas quando Yuuichirou realizou um novo ataque de cocegas em sua barriga, sua gargalhada se tornou de desespero. Os dois rolavam na cama, Yuuichirou se divertindo com a efetividade de seu ataque, e Mikaela praticamente chorando e implorando por misericórdia.

Quando o loiro finalmente conseguiu imobilizar seu parceiro, os dois se encontravam em uma posição bastante comprometedora. Mas, em virtude de toda reviravolta da relação dos dois naquela noite, nenhum deles pareceu verdadeiramente envergonhado com aquilo; pareciam nervosos, e tinham motivos para estar: Yuuichirou era virgem, esse não era nenhum segredo (naturalmente, Shinoa certificou-se de que até o zelador da faculdade soubesse dessa condição) e Mikaela, apesar de ter tido algumas experiências no passado, também nunca chegou as vidas de fato com alguém.

Mikaela sempre, sempre, _sempre_ foi apaixonado por Yuuichirou. Desde menino, desde pouco depois de se conhecerem no orfanato. Quando era mais novo, ele naturalmente não entendia ao certo a intensidade dos seus sentimentos, mas mesmo quando realizou aquele pedido infantil de namoro, ele já tinha alguma noção de que queria ficar com Yuuichirou o resto de sua vida. Os anseios físicos vieram um pouco depois, com o início da puberdade: e, com isso, uma nova fase bem complicada na vida de Mikaela se iniciou.

Yuuichirou o chamava de família, o tratava como irmão; nunca, nem nos mais absurdos sonhos de Mikaela, ele achava que haveria retribuição no seu sentimento romântico, quem dirá de sua atração física. Tentou se envolver com outras pessoas (todas de cabelos escuros e olhos verdes — mas nunca naquele inesquecível tom de esmeralda), e tudo não passou de grandes frustrações; não com os outros, mas com sua incapacidade de retribuir sentimentos. Depois de ouvir algumas verdades de um caso de poucas semanas que teve (onde foi acusado de frígido e sem coração), Mikaela desistiu parar de se enganar e ficou longos anos solteiros.

Quando Yuuichirou o chamou para morar junto no apartamento próximo a faculdade, Mikaela achou que teria um infarto. Recordava-se muito bem de ter voado para a casa de Lacus e ficado algumas horas tentando se distrair com uma maratona de jogos de seu medo de pôr tudo a perder na amizade com a convivência mais próxima. Lacus até hoje não entende muito bem como Mikaela decidiu ir de boa vontade para sua casa e ficou tantas horas jogando sem nem abrir a boca; o loiro não costumava fazer nada fora de casa de Krul por conta própria, só depois de algumas horas de pedidos intermináveis...

De qualquer forma, talvez Lacus não tivesse a sensibilidade para perceber, mas estava na cara o medo de Mikaela. E este medo acabou se mostrando um medo bastante pertinente: porque a convivência se mostrou um verdadeiro desafio para seu autocontrole.

Foi muito difícil conviver com Yuuichirou todos esses anos e não poder de fato tê-lo para si: acordar de manhã todos os dias e fingir que ainda estava dormindo, só para ficar mais uns minutos tão próximo da sua pessoa mais especial; sofrer todas as vezes que ele ia para festas com amigos, com medo de que ele encontrasse uma pessoa interessante num lugar desses; céus, até assistir televisão ao lado dele era um desafio constante. Ao menos Yuuichirou não namorou nesse meio tempo e nem trouxe outra pessoa para dentro de casa, ele provavelmente não iria conseguir disfarçar o choro que se alastraria madrugada a dentro caso isso acontecesse.

Era uma tentação constante. Era como um vampiro viver sempre com sede, mesmo tendo a opção de sangue fresco próximo de si todos os dias, sem poder de fato enfiar seus caninos na sua preza — era assim que Mikaela se sentiu durante todo esse tempo com Yuuichirou do seu lado.

— Yuu-chan... — Mikaela sussurrou, deixando de lado o momento lúdico e abaixando-se para beijá-lo com extrema necessidade, não se prendendo mais em seus anseios e deixando toda a ousadia que reprimia até então do lado de fora do quarto: ali, em quatro paredes, ele iria deixar bem claro para Yuuichirou o quanto o desejava.

Suas mãos estavam mais ousadas e, em meio a um beijo intenso que claramente deixava o outro sem fôlego ( _Tá na cara que Yuu-chan não tem experiência com beijos, e eu vou resolver esse problema com treinamento intenso!)_ , Mikaela abriu o botão do jeans de Yuuichirou sem grandes dificuldades, enfiando sua mão na parte de trás de sua calça e apertando seu traseiro sem qualquer cerimônia, ainda se refreando o suficiente para fazer isso por cima do tecido de sua cueca.

Sentindo o nervosismo crescer ainda mais em seu corpo, Yuuichirou tentava inutilmente acalmar seu tremor de ansiedade e pavor do desconhecido. Mikaela também estava nervoso, mas não tanto quanto ele; quando se afastou um pouco para olhar para o mais novo, Yuuichirou chegou a bater os dentes de leve do tanto que tremia.

— Você está com medo? — questionou, tentando retirar sua mão de dentro da calça de Yuuichirou, mas sendo impedido pelo próprio de encerrar o contato; o moreno o agarrou mais forte, impedindo-o de mover seu braço — Se estiver arrependido...

— N-não. — Yuuichirou respondeu, levando as mãos trêmulas para o rosto de Mikaela e acariciando da forma que conseguia sua mandíbula — Eu quero muito, eu... eu só...

— Eu entendo. — Mikaela disse, virando o rosto para beijar uma das mãos de Yuuichirou docemente em meio a carícia — Fique calmo e me deixa conduzir, ok?

— Eu-...!

— Não seja teimoso. Você está nervoso demais. — o loiro rebateu, já sabendo que tipo de protesto se iniciaria — Deixe eu cuidar de você, ok?

Yuuichirou engoliu em seco, corou ainda mais, mas balançou a cabeça em afirmação, fazendo com que seu nervosismo diminuísse consideravelmente ao ouvir aquelas palavras suaves.

Mikaela sabia que Yuuichirou queria conduzir no sexo e ser o ativo. Não porque era um grande sonho seu ou algo assim, mas porque era uma pessoa muito competitiva, desde que eram crianças eles discutiam e competiam por conta de quase tudo em seu dia-a-dia. E Mikaela, para ser sincero, não se importava muito com essa dinâmica e até adoraria tentar deste jeito quando Yuuichirou se sentisse mais confiante; entretanto, se ele tentasse fazer isso naquela noite, da maneira como se encontrava nervoso não iria conseguir, iria brochar, iria se envergonhar e ficaria semanas sem conseguir encarar qualquer outra pessoa. Ele sabia disso, e só estava tentando poupá-los de desconfortos desnecessários.

 _Talvez na próxima vez..._ — Mikaela pensou, sentindo um leve arrepio em seu corpo. Ele também ia aguardar ansiosamente por esse momento.

— Feche os olhos, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela murmurou, beijando o pescoço do outro com devoção e deixando mordidinhas e marcas em sua pele.

Ele atendeu ao seu pedido, respirando de forma entrecortada e, por mais que estivesse loucamente desesperado por um contato sexual com Mikaela, tinha serias dúvidas se conseguiria expor uma ereção naquele momento. Não conseguia acreditar que iria estragar tudo sendo um virgem idiota que-...

— Não pense em nada, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela murmurou mais uma vez em seu ouvido, e passou gradualmente a despi-lo enquanto acariciava cada parte exposta de sua pele — Só sinta.

Yuuichirou novamente se esforçou para se acalmar e fechou os olhos, tentando não deixar transparecer o momentâneo ciúmes que teve ao imaginar que Mikaela adotava toda responsabilidade para si por já ter experiência com o assunto — e tentando barrar as desastrosas imagens de Lacus que vinham em sua mente. Ainda sim, seguir o conselho Mikaela o acalmou consideravelmente, e ele aguardou pacientemente.

Já Mikaela engoliu em seco, se dando conta do peso da responsabilidade que teria e se perguntando como diabos iria se controlar com Yuuichirou. Afinal de contas, depois de muitos anos de frustração e sonhos eróticos, finalmente ele teria Yuuichirou para si; e se ele o machucasse? E se Yuuichirou se arrependesse?

Balançando a cabeça de leve e tentando deixar sua preocupação longe, Mikaela se concentrou em despir a parte de cima dos dois. Não foi tão gracioso quanto ele imaginava: Yuuichirou deu uma cotovelada em seu ombro quando ergueu os braços para que ele retirasse sua roupa, mas isso só diminuiu um pouco mais o nervosismo de ambos, arrancando um riso breve de Mikaela. Agora despidos, Yuuichirou abriu os olhos e encarou Mikaela, apreciando-o com olhar sem precisar se conter; o loiro fez o mesmo, demorando sua atenção especialmente na marquinha arroxeada no pescoço do outro.

— Não fica olhando! — Yuuichirou protestou, cobrindo a marca que já imaginava estar ali, e se escondendo abaixo de seus braços friccionados. Sabia que essa vergonha não tinha o menor sentido; Mikaela já o vira nu mais vezes do que ele poderia se recordar, e sem camisa então? Corriqueiro.

Todavia, logicamente a situação atual era diversa, e era impossível exigir uma reação diferente dele.

Mikaela e Yuuichirou tinham corpos parecidos: eram em forma, nada muito exagerado, e certamente puxavam mais para o estilo "magro" do que para "musculoso". Mikaela, no entanto, tinha seu abdominal um pouco mais definido, enquanto Yuuichirou tinha um abdominal liso e uma cintura um pouco mais fina do que era esperado para um homem com sua idade. Isso o irritava profundamente e ele tentava "consertar" essa característica com exercícios regularmente — se fosse sincero, na adolescência ficou tanto tempo usando roupas largas simplesmente porque queria disfarçar o que ele considerava um defeito.

Mas, aos olhos de Mikaela, essa característica de Yuuichirou era uma qualidade.

— Eu sempre olhei pra você, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela respondeu, não se importando em parecer um stalker com aquela afirmação; abaixou seu rosto para a dobra do pescoço de Yuuichirou, deixando um rastro de beijos desde ali até seu umbigo e agarrando os braços do outro quando este tentava afastá-lo por causa das cocegas — Eu te acho perfeito, perfeito pra mim. Não sinta vergonha de mim. Você tira meu fôlego de tão perfeito que é.

Como se quisesse deixar claro a veracidade de sua afirmação, Mikaela passou suas duas mãos na lateral da cintura de Yuuichirou, apertando-o com vontade e erguendo as pernas dele, guiando-o para que o envolvesse e o puxasse para mais perto, voltando a friccionar as ereções encobertas, erguendo a cabeça e não escondendo seu olhar levemente predatório de Yuuichirou — ele o queria _muito_ , e fazia questão de deixar escancarado seu desejo.

Incapaz de manter a troca de olhar sem entrar em combustão espontânea, Yuuichirou virou o rosto na cama, sentindo sua pele arder um pouco onde Mikaela o apertara; estava apavorado consigo mesmo por ter gostado dessa demonstração de desejo um pouco mais possessiva. Cobriu o rosto com um dos braços, tentando não olhar mais para Mikaela. Nada disse, mas seu silêncio foi interpretado como um consentimento: Mikaela abaixou um pouco as mãos, agarrando-o pela barra da calça (quando foi mesmo que ele abriu seu zíper? Yuuichirou nem percebeu!) e começando a retirá-la. Novamente tiveram que lidar com o corta-clima de momentos desajeitado, mas logo Yuuichirou estava de fato sem roupas; correção, ainda usava roupas íntimas.

E, bem, Mikaela conhecia essa cueca...

— Yuu-chan, isso é meu! — ele exclamou, fazendo o outro tirar o braço do rosto e olhar para baixo, se dando conta do que Mikaela se referia, sentindo seu coração acelerar e seu corar intensificar; ergueu a cabeça, pronto para se desculpar e lidar com o flagra, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que Mikaela não estava irritado com ele como sempre ficava quando ele usava algo sem pedir emprestado.

Ao contrário, Mikaela parecia ainda mais possessivo, olhando-o de forma claramente predatória.

— Un... — Yuuichirou tentou formular uma resposta, mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca, foi atacado em um beijo intenso que lhe tirou o fôlego: a essa altura do campeonato, Mikaela nem parecia se inibir mais, agarrando sua nádega esquerda com vontade — M-Mika!

Mikaela tinha alguns desejos peculiares e, sem querer, Yuuichirou acabou dando combustível para um deles durante todos esses anos.

Ao contrário do que Yuuichirou anteriormente imaginava, Mikaela não era mesquinho com suas roupas e objetos pessoais. Ele não ficava irritado quando Yuuichirou vestia alguma peça de roupa, não era bem isso que ele sentia: Mikaela _adorava_ ver Yuuichirou usando suas roupas, porque isso alimentava de alguma forma sua grande (e reprimida) possessividade pelo moreno; vê-lo utilizando seu cinto quando estavam se arrumando para o jantar, por exemplo, fez com que Mikaela sentisse desejo sexual por Yuuichirou quase que instantaneamente, e ele precisou se controlar muito para não puxá-lo pelo cinto e beijá-lo até sua boca inchar. Por isso, Mikaela ficava com frustração sexual quando Yuuichirou usava alguma coisa dele, e isso fazia com que ele arrancasse tais peças de roupa quase que instantaneamente. Era sua única forma de precaução para que não fizesse algo fora dos limites.

 _Mas ah... agora não há mais limites!_

— Eu quero te morder inteiro quando você usa minhas coisas. — ele praticamente grunhiu contra os lábios de Yuuichirou, adorando senti-lo estremecer abaixo de si com a intensidade de seu tom de voz.

— Q-que...? — Yuuichirou questionou, confuso, jogando a cabeça para trás quando Mikaela arranhou novamente sua pele, desta vez para puxar a cueca que utilizava com certa brutalidade (os dois claramente ouviram o barulho da costura se rompendo, mas não pareceram se importar com esse detalhe).

— Você sabia, não sabia? — Mikaela o acusou, afastando-se um pouco e olhando-o para a expressão luxuriosa do outro com um certo orgulho de si próprio ( _Yuu-chan está assim por minha causa...!_ ) — Você sabe que eu fico louco quando te vejo usando minhas coisas e faz de propósito, não é?

— N-não...! Eu-u... — a verdade era que Yuuichirou era tão desligado pra essas coisas que muitas vezes nem se dava conta de que estava utilizando alguma peça de roupa de Mikaela; eventualmente fazia isso por cara de pau mesmo, mas nunca, nem em um milhão de anos, imaginaria que esse era o real efeito que a troca do guarda-roupa causava.

Não conseguiu se justificar, pois Mikaela o deixava sem voz: estava sobrecarregado de sentimentos, mal conseguia compreender onde as mãos de Mikaela estavam e onde sua boca o beijava e mordia. O loiro o deixava sem fôlego e, pela pouquíssima (para não dizer nenhuma) experiência de Yuuichirou, ele não conseguia sequer prever as sensações de cada toque. Sentia calor, desejo, luxúria e uma ansiedade que não parecia conter dentro de si.

Deixou um gemido languido escapar de seus lábios quando Mikaela voltou a mordiscar todo seu torso, desta vez descendo a coluna de beijos até a altura de sua virilha. Apoiou-se em seus cotovelos ao ponto de ver o outro apreciar sua região intima com grande satisfação, lambendo os lábios e aparentando estar diante de algo muito saboroso.

Mikaela o fitou nos olhos por poucos segundos, antes de sorrir de canto de boca, por a língua para fora e lamber toda a extensão de seu membro sem qualquer pudor. Yuuichirou jogou a cabeça para trás e cobriu novamente os rosto, temendo perder o controle se continuasse a assistir Mikaela agir daquela forma consigo.

— M-i... ka... Ahn... — Yuuichirou não tinha mais coerência em suas palavras, e Mikaela não se fazia de rogado ao chupar de forma um pouco desajeitada o seu membro, ainda sim não menos sexy. Aliás, ver Mikaela se engasgar um pouco com a ansiedade de tê-lo por completo em sua garganta, sem saber a consequência deste ato, fez com que Yuuichirou dissipasse um pouco do ciúmes estonteante que sentira desde que constatara que Mikaela tem algum tipo de experiência com esse tipo de coisa.

 _Prefiro que ele não tenha experiência com nada. Quero que ele aprenda comigo!_ — Pensou, de forma possessiva, não se reconhecendo em seus pensamento. Abaixou de novo o olhar, respirando de forma ofegante e não desejando perder um segundo daquela visão: tinha certeza de que sonharia com aquilo durante muitas e muitas noites.

Mikaela ficava extremamente convidativo daquela forma, olhando-o de baixo com os olhos semicerrados de desejos, quase que brilhantes na iluminação baixa do ambiente, com o rosto corado e os lábios ao seu redor. Os dois gemeram quando seus olhares cruzaram, e Yuuichirou choramingou ao se dar conta de como um gemido de Mikaela bem ali podia ser especialmente prazeroso; levou sua mão direita para os cabelos do outro, forçando-o a parar de mover sua cabeça, temendo que não conseguiria adiar o orgasmo por muito tempo.

Mikaela deixou o pênis de Yuuichirou escapar de seus lábios, respirando ruidosamente e gostando bastante da pegada firme do outro em seus cabelos. Yuuichirou, parecendo mesmerizado com sua aparência, levou a mão livre para erguer seu queixo, passando o polegar sob seu lábio inferior; Mikaela o envolveu com sua boca e o chupou de um jeito desavergonhado, deixando claro que gostaria de estar chupando outra coisa naquele instante.

— Caralho Mika... — Yuuichirou gemeu, estremecendo e se perguntando se era possível ter um orgasmo sem estimulação física, apenas visual — Eu... Eu quero, mas... E-eu...

Apesar de ter adorado a iniciativa, Yuuichirou não queria passar vergonha. Sabia que Mikaela queria oferecer mais tempo de sexo oral, mas ele era virgem! Não espere que um virgem dure mais do que três minutos ao receber seu primeiro boquete — e ele podia até ter cedido várias coisas, mas seu orgulho não o deixava chegar ao orgasmo antes de Mikaela. Por mais deliciosa que fossem aqueles lábios, ele não podia deixar isso acontecer! Não desta vez!

O loiro, no entanto, parecia entender seus motivos sem questionar, e isso era um alívio e tanto.

— Onde está seu lubrificante, Yuu-chan? — indagou ainda passando a língua no polegar de Yuuichirou e se refreando para não mordê-lo. Era difícil, mas ele teria que aprender a se controlar.

— Eu não tenho estas coisas. — respondeu, rápido demais para ser uma verdade.

— É mesmo? — Mikaela não escondia a diversão em seu tom de voz, soltando o polegar de Yuuichirou e tratando de tomar para si o seu dedo indicador, adorando a forma como a respiração do outro falhou ao vê-lo agir dessa forma — Então teremos que encontrar uma alternativa, né?

Yuuichirou engoliu em seco com a intensidade no olhar de Mikaela quando este desprendeu o dedo de seus lábios subitamente, limitando-se de apreciá-lo de cima a baixo lentamente uma única vez, antes de virá-lo de maneira levemente abrupta e colocá-lo de barriga para baixo no colchão.

Mikaela mordeu sua nádega direita antes mesmo que Yuuichirou se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, e ele mal conseguiu manter sua voz numa altura razoável, temendo que Krul fosse capaz de ouvir seu escândalo na casa ao lado.

— N-NÃO MIKA, NÃO! NÃO FAZ ISSO! PARA! — implorou, mortificado de vergonha, tentando fugir do toque do outro e conseguindo depois de Mikaela o soltar ao compreender seu desespero. Ofegante, agarrou a borda do criado-mudo com força, caindo sobre o móvel, e enfiou a mão bem no fundo da gaveta, achando o que procurava em questão de segundos — E-eu tenho, eu tenho!

Yuuichirou praticamente jogou a bisnaga de lubrificante para trás, se afastando de Mikaela e escondendo o rosto com vergonha no travesseiro.

Mikaela piscou algumas vezes, recobrando seu foco e encarando o objeto que agora se encontrava em seu colo. Ele estava com muita vontade de sentir Yuuichirou daquele jeito, apreciar seu gosto e fazê-lo chorar de prazer com um sexo oral bem dado, mas pelo jeito era exigir demais do outro que se desinibisse tanto assim logo na primeira vez. Entendeu, sorrindo e achando toda demonstração de vergonha perante seus olhos algo extremamente adorável, mas sentindo-se até um pouco culpado por encabular o outro desta forma.

— Desculpe. — murmurou, aproximando-se de Yuuichirou e se deitando atrás dele, de conchinha, entrelaçando sua perna a dele e passando a mão sobre sua cintura mais uma vez, em uma forma carinhosa e visando transparecê-lo confiança — Eu fui rápido demais, eu não devia ter agido assim. Eu não me controlei como deveria quando te vi usando minha cueca, Yuu-chan. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil me controlar com você, mas ai teve esse golpe-baixo... Me perdoe.

— M-mika, não peça desculpas. — a voz de Yuuichirou soava abafada pelo travesseiro, e Mikaela se inclinou um pouco para beijá-lo na bochecha, fazendo com que o outro virasse o rosto para fita-lo lateralmente — Eu... droga, eu não queria estar tão nervoso, mas...

— Eu entendo, shii... — Mikaela respondeu, dando um beijinho em seus lábios — Você quer parar?

— Não! — Yuuichirou tentou se virar, mas Mikaela o segurou com suavidade, dando-lhe um beijo doce em seu pescoço.

— Então fique nessa posição. — orientou, transparecendo paciência e deixando claro que iria encontrar uma alternativa — Eu vou te ajudar a se acalmar.

Mikaela tratou de tirar as próprias roupas, ainda estava com calças e isso com certeza deixaria Yuuichirou mais nervoso por ser o único totalmente exposto. Tratou de ficar totalmente nu, e Yuuichirou não virou o rosto, ainda mantendo-se deitado de lado e fechando os olhos com força.

Quando Mikaela tirou a última peça de roupa, se posicionou novamente atrás de Yuuichirou, e ficou evidente a forma como ele respirou profundamente a sentir o contato quente de pele contra pele. Mikaela também não escondeu sua excitação evidente, deixando sua ereção descansar nas costas do mais novo.

— Eu te quero _demais_ , Yuu-chan. — murmurou ao ouvido do outro, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha docemente, e pegou a mão trêmula de Yuuichirou e a guiou para trás de seu corpo, fazendo-o tocar em seu membro com cautela.

Yuuichirou o envolveu com os dedos, tateando e tentando suprir sua curiosidade ao medi-lo e senti-lo timidamente. Ainda um pouco incerto de como deveria fazer e respirando de forma entrecortada, passou a masturbá-lo quase que por instinto.

— Por que você se sente tão inseguro quando eu estou desse jeito por sua causa? — Mikaela indagou dentre um gemido, adorando a carícia inexperiente que recebia.

Chegou a conclusão de que deveria deixar claro para Yuuichirou que a excitação era reciproca, se não o outro ficaria muito preocupado se "estava fazendo a coisa certa" ou "estou passivo demais", e ele não queria isso. Deixar Yuuichirou ter algum controle claramente era essencial para que continuassem e que a tensão se dissipasse um pouco.

Deu certo: Alguns segundos depois, Yuuichirou se virou na cama, ficando de frente para Mikaela e olhando-o com extremo desejo estampado em seu rosto. Abaixou seu olhar logo que instantaneamente, curioso para ver de perto o membro de Mikaela. Corou um pouco mais ao vê-lo, mas antes que pudesse se refrear novamente pela vergonha, Mikaela levantou seu queixo para um beijo e tomou a ereção e Yuuichirou em suas mãos, acariciando-o por uns segundos antes de guiar a mão do outro para que envolvesse os dois membros ao mesmo tempo em uma carícia compassada e intensa.

— M-mika... — ele gemeu seu nome de uma forma tão fraca que Mikaela teve vontade de mordê-lo por completo novamente; ele se controlou desta vez.

Yuuichirou comandava a masturbação dupla em seu próprio ritmo, mais lento do que Mikaela geralmente fazia em si mesmo. Apesar disso, o loiro não o impediu, apreciando-o com os olhos levemente abertos a expressão totalmente perdida em êxtase estampada no rosto de Yuuichirou: olhos fechados, lábios apartados e liberando gemidos impudicos, e seus cabelos negros estavam em vários pontos grudados em seu rosto corado e suado pelas atividades que faziam. Mikaela o apreciou por vários segundos, tentando gravar esta expressão de Yuuichirou na memória como se estivesse diante de uma das sete maravilhas do mundo.

Após sentir seu corpo protestar e desejar acelerar o contato, aproveitando que Yuuichirou ainda se distraia com as sensações, Mikaela tateou às cegas a bisnaga já quase esquecida de lubrificante, encontrando-a presa entre o corpo dos dois. Pegou uma generosa quantidade da substância, provavelmente mais do que precisaria, querendo certificar de que ninguém acabaria a noite machucado.

— Você é muito melhor do que eu sonhava, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela sussurrou em seu ouvido, o manipulando para que colocasse uma perna sobre seu corpo, deitando de costas na cama enquanto o puxava para perto de si. Yuuichirou permitiu a movimentação, preso demais em prazer para deixar que a masturbação dupla cessasse.

Hipnotizado pela sensação e pelas palavras elogiosas, Yuuichirou não se deu conta de que estava agora acima de Mikaela, sentado em seu colo e, agindo por impulso, realizando movimentos com seus quadris para intensificar ainda mais o contato das duas ereções. Mikaela deixou um gemido grave escapar, quase como um grunhido; Yuuichirou abriu os olhos, engolindo em seco ao ver a forma como o outro parecia extasiado ao vê-lo satisfazendo seu próprio prazer daquela forma.

Não podia negar: ver Mikaela entre suas pernas, abaixo de si, lhe deu um pouco mais de autoconfiança; sorrindo de satisfação, Yuuichirou curvou-se para frente e iniciou um beijo languido e demorado, acelerando a intensidade de sua masturbação dupla.

Entre os estalos de beijos molhados, Yuuichirou sentiu algo úmido em seu traseiro: se deu conta de se tratar dos dedos de Mikaela, provavelmente encobertos de lubrificante ( _quando foi que ele abriu aquela bisnaga_?) e, apesar de claramente se sentir mais tenso pelo que viria a seguir, se deixou conduzir mais uma vez.

— Posso? — Mikaela perguntou, apenas acariciando a entrada de Yuuichirou com seus dois dedos lubrificados; sendo sincero, preferiria olhar fixamente para esse traseiro lindo que Yuuichirou possuía e, com alguma sorte, provando essa parte tão íntima do outro; mas sabia que ele necessitava um pouco de paciência em sua primeira vez e, por isso, olhava firmemente em seus olhos, tentando transparecer calma e cumplicidade.

Yuuichirou balançou a cabeça afirmativamente; para o delírio de Mikaela, curvou-se um pouco para trás e levou sua mão desocupada para seu traseiro também, puxando sua nádega esquerda para facilitar o contato do outro com a região mais intima, abrindo-se para ele.

Mikaela chegou a salivar de satisfação, deixando um ruído um pouco assustador escapar de sua garganta quando enfiou o dedo do meio dentro de Yuuichirou, deliciando-se ao sentir o calor daquela região.

— D-deus... — o moreno suspirou, tentando instintivamente fugir do toque, mas Mikaela o forçou a manter a posição com sua mão livre, segurando-o de uma forma bastante firme sua cintura. Yuuichirou gemeu alto, adorando a força da pegada do outro e a sensação familiar em seu ânus.

Por óbvio, ele não era inexperiente ao ponto de não ter brincado consigo mesmo. Se fosse falar a verdade, ele até preferiria suas longas noites solitárias na cama de solteiro de seu antigo quarto, com direito a privacidade e autoconhecimento, do que masturbações convencionais no chuveiro do apartamento que dividia com Mikaela; mas ele tinha vergonha demais para admitir isso para quem quer que fosse. Ainda sim, a forma como ele gemeu alto e se empinou instintivamente para Mikaela denunciou seu conforto em ser tocado naquela região.

Mikaela sorriu de canto de boca, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao retrair seu dedo e enfiar o indicador em conjunto, ganhando um gemido impudico do outro, que simplesmente parou a masturbação e se jogou sobre seu peito, deixando seu traseiro bem empinado com a pretensão de sentir mais prazer.

— Você gosta, né? — Mikaela sussurrou de forma arrastada em seu ouvido; Yuuichirou levou mais uma mão para trás, abrindo-se ainda mais para o outro.

— C-cale a boca... — ele respondeu, rispidamente, mas mesmo assim não retraiu suas mãos, fechando os olhos e apreciando a sensação, adorando especialmente o tom da voz de Mikaela e desejando, bem no fundo, que ele não parasse de falar.

E ele não parou.

— Você brinca assim todos os dias que tem aqueles banhos demorados, é? — Mikaela rosnou em seu ouvido, sentindo Yuuichirou apertar seus dedos em seu canal, indicando que sentira prazer em suas palavras.

 _Então meu Yuu-chan gosta de ouvir sacanagem no sexo? Hmm..._

— N-não... — Yuuichirou suspirou, começando a rebolar sobre os dedos de Mikaela, mordendo o pescoço do outro enquanto ouvia a respiração ofegante dele em seu ouvido.

— Então você fazia isso quando vinha dormir na casa do Guren?

— Q-quieto!

— Você fazia isso aqui pra eu não te pegar no flagra? Era nesse quarto que você enfiava esses dedos lindos aqui, hein? — Mikaela enfatizou sua pergunta acelerando ainda mais o vai e vem; Yuuichirou choramingou alto, soltando uma de suas mãos e agarrando o braço de Mikaela com força.

— M-mika por favor, para de me provocar... — usando sua técnica infalível de olhos pidões, Yuuichirou fitou Mikaela por alguns segundos, logo fechando os olhos ao sentir os dedos dele atingirem sua próstata, destruindo sua tentativa de convencimento ao pegar o pulso de Mikaela com uma de suas mãos e força-lo a acelerar ainda mais o vai e vem de seus dedos.

Mikaela suspirou fundo ao ver Yuuichirou perder pouco a pouco o controle, adorando este lado possuído de desejo que agora tinha o prazer de apreciar nele. Mordeu o lábio, deliciando-se com o descontrole do outro, e arranjando forças de algum lugar de sua alma para provoca-lo só mais um pouquinho:

— O que você quer? Me diz, Yuu-chan. — sussurrou, tentando ao máximo fazer sua voz soar inocente e perdida, como se realmente não soubesse o que o outro queria — Não sou adivinha.

Yuuichirou gemeu em frustração, soltou o pulso de Mikaela, levou sua mão para o rosto do outro e o segurou com um pouco de autoridade, forçando-o a fitá-lo e adorando o olhar levemente surpreso e animado que Mikaela lhe direcionou.

— Quero você, dentro de mim, anda Mika! — toda a vergonha de outrora não se fazia presente, não quando ele estava necessitado daquela forma — Eu to pronto, eu aguento!

Mikaela não precisou pedir mais nada: retraiu seus dedos, limitando-se apenas em espalhar um pouco do resto de lubrificante que tinha em suas mãos no seu pênis e roçando-o de leve na entrada de Yuuichirou, mordendo o lábio ao sentir o calor dele envolver a cabeça de seu pênis de uma maneira tão saborosa.

— Anda Mika, anda... — Yuuichirou suspirou, recobrando a coerência o suficiente para recolocar seu olhar pidão; este sempre foi seu tipo de chantagem mais eficiente contra Mikaela — Eu preciso!

Mikaela quase cedeu, _quase_! Mas antes, ele queria, _e muito,_ ouvir apenas uma coisinha:

— Então pede "por favor", Yuu-chan. — ele disse entre um sorriso torto, desejando alimentar suas fantasias sexuais futuras ao ver um Yuuichirou com as pupilas dilatadas de prazer implorando pelo sexo.

Mas, ao contrário do que estava esperando, não foi isso que aconteceu: Yuuichirou estreitou o olhar, visivelmente furioso, e sentou-se sobre seu membro, deixando apenas um suspiro de desconforto escapar de seus lábios. Apesar de Yuuichirou já ter experiências consigo mesmo, receber o membro de Mikaela dentro de si claramente não era a mesma coisa. A sensação era mais intensa, mais quente, maior... Era _muito melho_ r, era algo que ele não estava preparado a receber: não porque doeu, não doeu nem um pouco (ele tinha alguma experiência, afinal de contas!) mas porque era maior e mais intenso do que estava acostumado. Apesar disso, logo recobrou sua compostura e o olhou cara-a-cara com um ar desafiador que o outro não esperava receber.

— Nem fodendo, Mikaela. Literalmente. — Yuuichirou riu da expressão indignada do outro e se curvou para frente para beijá-lo; claro que algum dia iria alimentar essas fantasias de Mikaela, ele claramente desejava vê-lo necessitado e implorando por sexo, mas não seria essa noite.

Não tinha porque _tudo_ acontecer na mesma noite, não é mesmo? Agora, eles tinham uma vida inteira pela frente... Esse pensamento fez um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo de Yuuichirou e, deixando sua mente ir mais longe, teve a constatação de que Mikaela estava _dentro dele_ do jeito mais íntimo que um ser humano é capaz de se conectara ao outro.

Quando Mikaela arranhou suas costas e mordeu seu lábio inferior, Yuuichirou não mais conseguiu se segurar: suspirar dentre o beijo, apartando-o por alguns instantes e levando uma das mãos a franja molhada de suor de Mikaela, fitando seus olhos enuviados de prazer com total devoção no olhar.

— Você... Mika, v-você está _e-em mim_... — gemeu, fazendo Mikaela sorrir de canto de boca e superar o ataque de Yuuichirou que tinha recebido.

Ele agarrou o traseiro do moreno, forçando-o um pouco mais para baixo, arrancando um segundo suspiro permeado de um palavrão descontrolado. Mikaela também estava extasiado pela constatação de que ele finalmente estava dentro de Yuuichirou, e isso o fazia ficar ainda mais audacioso.

— Isso, Yuu-chan. Aprecie bem essa sensação, porque você vai sentir isso _muitas vezes._ — ele sibilou, ajudando o mais novo a rebolar sobre seu membro com as mãos firmes em seus quadris. Yuuichirou choramingou, afastando-se um pouco, com as mãos no peitoral de Mikaela e se perdendo na sensação.

— Sim... sim...! Eu quero mais vezes! — ele declarou, colocando força em seus joelhos, movendo-se para cima lentamente e deixando a gravidade puxar seu corpo para baixo, arrancando um ruído de prazer do fundo da garganta de Mikaela.

Mikaela deixou seus instintos tomarem conta, empurrando Yuuichirou para o lado e forçando-o a cair de barriga para baixo no colchão. Antes que o mais novo pudesse protestar, Mikaela encaixou-se atrás dele e se enfiou por completo em seu corpo, fazendo-o engasgar pela intensidade da penetração e enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro para abafar seu grito de prazer, tentando controlar um orgasmo que estava prestes a acontecer.

Ele estava adorando, não, venerando essa forma mais bruta de Mikaela em seus lençóis: era realmente revigorante saber que ele tinha o necessário para fazer o outro perder o controle e abandonar um pouco a gentileza que sempre direcionava a ele e, por mais que tudo isso o deixasse sem chão pela falta de experiência, ele ainda pretendia explorar muito essa dinâmica dos dois em momentos futuros.

 _Acho que eu tenho uma tara e não sabia..._

— Você está ficando mais apertado, Yuu-chan. Tá na cara que você gosta assim! — a voz grave e aveludada de Mikaela sussurrava contra o ouvido de Yuuichirou, seus quadris começaram a empurrar mais fortemente contra seu traseiro, e os dois começaram a ouvir a cabeceira da cama bater de forma ruidosa contra a parede — Não se preocupe, eu também sempre te sonhei em te comer desse jeito.

Yuu tentou morder os lençóis para esconder os sons vergonhosos de sua garganta, mas Mikaela não gostou nem um pouco disto, agarrando seus cabelos negros e forçando-o a erguer o rosto. Foi instantâneo: os gemidos e soluços soaram livremente dos lábios de Yuuichirou, que parecia ter se perdido por completo:

— Mais Mika! Mais! Mais rápido!

Apesar da ausência do "Por favor" que Mikaela queria tanto ouvir, eram súplicas imersas de prazer que alimentaram e muito seu próprio tesão. Ele sentia-se cada vez mais descontrolado, e o calor súbito em seu baixo ventre indicava que, em breve, ele chegaria ao orgasmo.

Ficou feliz em acelerar mais suas estocadas, gemendo baixinho em sua garganta e soltando os cabelos de Yuuichirou ao levar suas duas mãos ao traseiro do outro, apertando-o grosseiramente suas nádegas e abrindo-as para observar sua ereção entrar e sair do corpo de seu namorado rapidamente, conectando-os. Ele puxou o corpo debaixo dele para mais perto enquanto sentia Yuuichirou estremecer de prazer e apertar-se ao seu redor, parando de respirar e indicando que estaria a um passo de gozar.

As impressões das mãos e unhas de Mikaela ficaram marcadas na pele de Yuuichirou enquanto ele continuava a agarrar seus quadris como se sua vida dependesse disto; subitamente Mikaela chegou ao orgasmo, liberando-se bem fundo em Yuuichirou, imerso em um prazer descomunal que não sabia ser capaz de sentir. Yuuichirou não ficou logo atrás, depois de sentir Mikaela desfalecer dentro dele, chegou ao orgasmo na mesma intensidade, agarrando os lençóis com as unhas e gritando o nome do loiro em voz alta, ouvindo a fronha romper diante sua força descontrolada pelo prazer.

Mikaela o movimentou na cama, fazendo-o deitar do outro lado da cama (a qual não se encontrava suja pelo esperma de Yuuichirou) e, antes que o garoto pudesse respirar, o beijou com tanto desejo que Yuuichirou pensou seriamente que Mikaela pretendia ter mais um _round._ Sendo sincero, apesar de ainda estar com o coração batendo rápido demais para sequer pensar em alguma coisa, e da sensibilidade de seu corpo ser notável ao ponto de se tornar um problema se continuassem, Yuuichirou não seria contra mais uma tentativa naquela noite.

— Esse foi o melhor presente de Natal que você podia _me dar_ , Yuu-chan. — Mikaela murmurou com a voz rouca entre o beijo, começando a sentir seus próprios lábios doerem de tanto que beijara Yuuichirou até aquele momento.

— C-cale a boca, Mika. — Yuuichirou o censurou com um soquinho no ombro, e Mikaela riu alto, mordendo o pescoço de Yuuichirou com leveza e beliscando a lateral de sua barriga, arrancando risos de cócegas e suplicas de "pare!".

Sentindo-se especialmente de bom humor, Mikaela cessou seu ataque e se afastou um pouco do corpo de Yuuichirou, permitindo que ele respirasse e recuperasse o fôlego. Tomou seu tempo apreciando cada pedacinho do corpo do moreno, com um olhar até mesmo sonhador, adorando as marcas que deixara na pele do outro (algumas em lugares bem expostos, e seu lado possessivo adorou esta constatação).

Quando Yuuichirou finalmente relaxou, aproximou-se de Mikaela e descansou sua cabeça em seu peito, entrelaçando suas pernas à dele e não se incomodando com a nudez que ambos exibiam. Ficou algum tempo se deliciando com o cheiro natural de Mikaela, sentindo traços do perfume que agora estava bem menos intenso, e constatando que não havia nada mais aconchegante do que ser envolvido por Mikaela daquele jeito. Ele queria isto para sempre, e se sentia um idiota por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber isso.

— Me desculpa, Mika. — Yuuichirou falou, sentindo-se um pouco culpado — Eu demorei demais pra perceber. Você deve ter sofrido bastante esse tempo todo...

Mikaela fez um barulho de contemplação no fundo da garganta, envolvendo o corpo de Yuuichirou com um braço e, com a mão livre, acariciando seus cabelos negros e bagunçados.

— Era meio difícil sim ver você andando pra cima e pra baixo só com uma toalha na cintura, Yuu-chan. Eu sofri bastante. — Yuuichirou ergueu um pouco a cabeça e lançou um olhar levemente irritado para Mikaela, o qual sorria satisfeito pela brincadeira — O que foi? Ereção persistente pode levar a óbito, sabia?

— Eu falo sério, Mika!

— Pior que eu também falo... — o loiro respondeu, fazendo uma expressão séria por alguns instantes e se lembrando do quão frustrado sexualmente ele se encontrava nos últimos meses — Mas, de qualquer forma, não tem que pedir desculpas. Até porque, se dependesse de mim, você nunca ia saber. Foi você que tomou a iniciativa, então é você quem tem que ter todos os créditos.

Yuuichirou deu um sorrisinho encabulado, voltando a se aconchegar no ombro de Mikaela e se deliciar com a caricia inocente que recebia. Os dois ficaram algum tempo explorando um o corpo do outro de forma preguiçosa e sem pretensões sexuais, trocando beijinhos suaves e cosquinhas leves, até que Yuuichirou se lembrou de algo importante:

— O que tinha no papel que você me entregou, Mika?

Mikaela se ajeitou na cama, soltando-se do corpo de Yuuichirou e olhando-o de cima, parecendo bem mais desperto no momento.

— Você não leu?

— Não deu tempo. — Yuuichirou respondeu, um pouco encabulado com sua lerdeza. Ele estava perdendo tempo relembrando do passado enquanto Mikaela achava que ele lia, e ele se sentia um idiota por isso — Me diz o que era? Você não jogou fora, né?

— Por que você não procura no bolso da minha calça? Acho que joguei ela lá no canto, do quarto, perto da sua escrivaninha.

Yuuichirou franziu o cenho, fitando Mikaela e duvidando de seu olhar inocente. Ainda sim, se preparou para levantar, gemendo um pouco de dor e sentindo suas pernas tremerem quando se apoiou no chão. Encontrou a roupa jogada no chão e se curvou para baixo para pegá-la.

Quando ergueu sua cabeça e fitou Mikaela, ficou claro que ele o fez sair da cama para olhá-lo naquela posição comprometedora, abaixado e com a bunda erguida no ar. Mikaela nem tentou colocar uma máscara de falsa inocência no rosto, fitando seu traseiro com aquele olhar de desejo que Yuuichirou descobrira recentemente, mas que pelo jeito se tornaria algo recorrente.

— Você pode vestir minha roupa se quiser.

— Você não tem limites, Mika!

Um pouco corado, voltou para a cama com o papel em mãos e, estapeando as mãos de Mikaela para longe de seu corpo, se enfiou debaixo do lençol.

— Ahhh, Yuu-chan! Injusto!

— Quieto. Me deixe ler.

O loiro fez uma expressão de birra e cruzou os braços, mas permitiu que o outro lesse o papel. Yuuichirou demorou dez segundos para compreender o que estava escrito ali, passando os olhos diversas vezes sobre o folheto.

— Eu ainda não posso visitar o mundo todo com você, Yuu-chan. Mas um pedacinho dele, talvez... — Mikaela se aproximou dele, mostrando alguns pontos no mapa desenhado ao folheto — Bem, a gente vai descer de avião no Cote d'Azur, em Nice, e passaremos três dias lá. Depois a gente pega um trem para Mônaco, e...

Yuuichirou deixou seu queixo cair, não acreditando no presente que tinha em mãos. Mikaela planejara um roteiro de viagem de dois meses, passando por diversas cidades da Europa neste meio tempo. Sentia-se eufórico, tudo que ele sempre quis foi conhecer outros lugares fora do Japão, e Mikaela lhe dava um presente daquela magnitude? Claro, não parecia que seria uma viagem cheia de luxos, muito provavelmente dormiriam em hostels; mesmo assim, Yuuichirou estava totalmente sem palavras. Nunca recebera um presente assim, no máximo esperaria uma viagem para algum lugar próximo como Hong Kong.

— ... Yuu-chan, você está chorando? — Mikaela interrompeu seu discurso, olhando-o de cima com ares de preocupação — Por que você está chorando? Eu fiz o roteiro errado? Você não queria começa pela França? Nós podemos mudar, tem uma segunda rota que dá um preço parecido, só um terço mais caro, e eu posso dar um jeito de-...

— Mika, se você tivesse me dado um ticket de metrô pra Nagoya eu já estaria mais do que feliz, imagina com todo esse roteiro planejado! Eu estou muito _, muito feliz._ Muito obrigado, eu amei esse presente. Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer!

Mikaela sentia borboletas no estomago ao ver Yuuichirou abrir um sorriso radiante enquanto falava. Abriu a boca para retrucar que o presente nem era tão bom assim, que queria ter oferecido uma viagem muito melhor, que Yuuichirou merecia uma volta ao mundo de doze meses... Mas Yuuichirou o cortou antes que pudesse falar:

— "Komorebi". — Yuuichirou concluiu, olhando para cima e passando as mãos nos cabelos de Mikaela, suavemente. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha em tom de dúvida, se questionando da ligação àquela palavra à situação — Você tem esse cabelo meio selvagem e cada cacho faz frestas onde a luz penetra. Quando você está assim, me olhando dessa forma, eu só consigo pensar em "Komorebi".

Mikaela sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e achou interessante a forma como Yuuichirou também associava a palavra a ele de alguma forma. Mikaela gostava de comparar o significado da relação que tinha com Yuuichirou como "Komorebi" porque era única, era incomparável com qualquer outra relação, era muito especial. "Komorebi" era uma palavra que só existia no japonês, era até mesmo difícil explicar para aqueles que não falavam o idioma; assim como o sentimento que ele tinha por Yuuichirou era único, especial, diferente de qualquer outro, e extremamente complicado de fazer outra pessoa compreender a amplitude dessa sensação.

— Você é meu komorebi, Yuu-chan. — Mikaela suspirou, abaixando seu rosto e beijando seus lábios em um selinho suave, murmurando próximo de sua boca — O sol que ilumina minha vida, mesmo quando eu estou escondido nas sombras, querendo distância da luz. Esse é você pra mim. Muito mais do que minha simples família, você é meu komorebi, e dizer "eu te amo" é pouco perto do que eu sinto por você.

Yuiichirou o beijou, puxando-o para baixo e deixando claro que não tinha mais interesse em brincadeiras ou conversas. Estava emocionado com tudo que acontecia e tinha vergonha de deixar que Mikaela o visse tão emotivo, preferia deixar a situação fluir naturalmente e ver se o outro não percebia o nervosismo. Mikaela o amava, ele amava Mikaela com todo coração, e o laço que eles possuíam era diferente de qualquer outro — céus, como Mikaela podia vê-lo como seu komorebi, sendo que foi ele quem o tirou das sombras quando Yuuichirou chegou completamente destruído emocionalmente no orfanato?

— "Amor" é algo tão ínfimo perto do que eu sinto por você... — Yuuichirou murmurou entre os beijos, mas não quis se explicar além disso: haveria momentos para tanto no decorrer dos próximos dias, eles estavam só começando essa nova etapa de suas vidas. Oportunidades não faltariam.

E isso, para Yuuichirou, era o verdadeiro presente de Natal que ele podia receber.

 **(***)**

Ele estava nervoso. Não chegava nem aos pés do nervosismo que sentiu há algumas horas, é claro, mas ainda sim estava nervoso. Olhava para o celular em suas mãos como se ele o ofendesse profundamente, e se perguntava mil vezes porque queria fazer aquilo em um horário tão inapropriado.

 _Isso poderia esperar..._ — ele pensou, e realmente poderia esperar.

Mas sua ansiedade era tão grande que Yuuichirou optou por não aguardar mais nenhum um minuto. Se reconhecendo muito mais em seu imediatismo daquele momento do que dos dias de incerteza que tivera em dezembro, apertou no nome do contado e aguardou o atendimento de sua ligação.

— Yuu? — a ligação foi atendida ao terceiro toque, e Yuuichirou sentiu toda sua momentânea certeza se esvair.

— Hm... O-oi.

— Você tem noção de que horas são aqui onde eu estou? Eu te passei a diferença de fuso horário! — Guren o censurou dentre um bocejo, parecendo bastante frustrado por ter acabado de acordar — Acho bom seu apartamento está em chamas, porque só isso justificaria você me ligar a essa hora!

Yuuichirou engoliu em seco, não sabendo ao certo como falar a novidade que queria lhe contar. Como Guren reagiria? Era difícil imaginar que Guren aceitaria Mikaela tão facilmente, aja vista que eles já tiveram alguns (vários) momentos de desentendimentos. Ainda bem que já fazia mais de um ano que os dois não tinham uma discussão, mas toda calmaria culmina em alguma tempestade cedo ou tarde.

— Guren, eu tenho algo importante pra te contar.

Guren se calou no outro lado da linha, parecendo mil vezes mais preocupado no momento. Yuuichirou ouviu um ruído de tecido se movendo e cabeceira da cama batendo de leve contra a parede, como se o mais velho estivesse se sentando na cama.

— Diga. — ordenou, sua voz soando bem mais séria no momento — Sou todo ouvidos.

— Eu... uh... — Yuuichirou sentia o celular escorregar pela sua mão, sentindo dificuldade até em manter a pegada no aparelho firme.

Olhava para o seu próprio reflexo, seu cabelo ainda bagunçado e a pele marcada por chupões em vários pontos, ele mal se reconhecia depois de uma noite tão intensa com Mikaela. Estava prestes a entrar no banho e ver se a água quente aliviava um pouco a dor de seus músculos; sabia que assim que relaxasse um pouco iria querer voltar para a cama e tentar novas experiências com o loiro, ainda mais agora que o medo do desconhecido já não existia mais. Estava até se recriminando por ficar sem o mínimo de controle quando estava com Mikaela deitado em sua mais nova cama, mas era inevitável...

Contudo, ele precisava contar para Guren. Yuuichirou sentia-se um pouco mal por Krul já estar sabendo de tudo (e, céus, sua orelha conseguia doer mais que qualquer outra parte de seu corpo, mesmo depois de tudo que eles fizeram!), enquanto Guren ainda não saber da mudança de status do relacionamento deles.

Era injusto com Mikaela, Guren tinha que saber.

— Eu... Eu estou na sua casa agora.

— Oh. Vocês optaram por beber ontem, então? — Guren perguntou, um pouco confuso do porquê Yuuichirou ligaria só para falar isso — Aconteceu alguma coisa com a minha casa?

 _Aconteceu muitas coisas maravilhosas na sua casa, Guren..._ — Yuuichirou pensou, mas obviamente não falou. Ele só queria que Guren compreendesse a mudança no relacionamento dele com Mikaela, não necessariamente todos os detalhes. Deus o livre!

— N-não, na verdade Krul fez questão que a gente dormisse por aqui, porque o aquecimento no nosso apartamento tá com defeito e ontem nevou. — optou por responder de maneira simples e verdadeira; mesmo que essa resposta ainda não chegasse a lugar algum — Está tudo bem por aqui.

— Então porque você me ligou às quatro da manhã, Yuuichirou Amane?

Yuuichirou respirou fundo, fechou os olhos com força e arranjou coragem do fundo de sua alma:

— Eu e Mika estamos namorando, Guren.

O mais velho ficou um tempo quieto do outro lado da linha, como se não soubesse o que responder. Yuuichirou se sentia cada vez mais nervoso e tentado a desligar o telefone para lidar com a indignação do outro mais tarde. Entretanto, quando já fazia quase meio minuto que Yuuichirou fizera sua revelação, Guren finalmente respondeu:

— E?

Bem, aquele definitivamente não foi o tipo de resposta que Yuuichirou tinha se preparado para receber.

— Como assim "e"?

— Você ia me contar alguma coisa importante, imagino que alguma novidade. — o mais velho respondeu, a confusão mais do que evidente em seu tom de voz, assim como sua falta de paciência — Então... "e"? Ele te pediu em casamento no Natal ou algo assim?

— GUREN!

— Eu realmente não estou entendendo, Yuu. Você me ligou pra falar o que o mundo todo já sabe desde que o mundo é mundo? — Guren fez uma pausa em suas indagações confusas, mas logo recomeçou com o tom de voz mais acusador — Você não tá me ligando pra dizer que fez sexo com o Mikaela em algum lugar da minha casa que não seja a cama que eu comprei pra vocês, né?

Yuuichirou abriu os olhos, fitando sua expressão de perplexidade pelo espelho do banheiro. Guren também achava que eles estavam namorando? É isso?

 _Meu Deus do céu... Eu realmente fui o último a saber?_

Mas Guren não interpretou muito bem o seu silêncio, agora já erguendo bem mais o tom de voz:

— Puta merda, Yuu! — ralhou, em tom de bronca — Eu gastei uma nota nisso! Se vocês inventaram de fazer besteira em outro lugar, eu vou te fazer engolir cada mola desse colchão!

O tom de irritação de Guren fez Yuuichirou voltar à si. Ok, independente do que Guren estava pensando sobre ele e Mikaela, ele já era maior de idade e não iria ficar ouvindo bronca por causa de algo que nem sequer fez! Se era para dar bronca, ele iria dar motivos para isso.

Mesmo que os motivos fossem falsos, é claro.

— Você é muito idiota, Guren! — Yuuichirou respondeu, não escondendo sua irritação no tom de voz e observando seu próprio rosto ficar mais avermelhado pela leve raiva e vergonha que sentia — Não fizemos nada do tipo, mas quer saber? Só porque você é um babaca, eu vou resolver esse pequeno detalhe já!

— YUUICHIROU, EU TE MATO! NÃO OUSE, PIRRALHO!

— Miiiiiiika, acho que a cama do Guren é ainda melhor que essa, vamos testar? — ele gritou para ninguém em particular, torcendo para que Mikaela não acordasse com o seu showzinho.

— YUU-...

Yuuichirou desligou a ligação, xingando-o em um murmuro de indignação. Não sabia se estava irritado pela história da cama, ou se era pelo fato de Guren, _até Guren,_ ter achado que ele e Mikaela já estavam namorando! Ok, ele sabia que, racionalmente, não deveria se sentir assim. Ao que todos os seus amigos afirmaram, ele e Mikaela faziam parecer que estavam namorando (e, se fosse sincero, eles praticamente estavam mesmo — só faltava a parte carnal do relacionamento, e naturalmente já tinham resolvido esse pequeno impasse esta noite), mas Guren...

 _Bom... Guren comprou uma cama de casal pra mim._

Pensando bem, isso significava que, da maneira bizarra do Guren de lidar com as coisas, ele estava apoiando e facilitando o relacionamento dos garotos. Guren nunca foi o maior fã de Mikaela do mundo, e agora estava claro porque o mais velho ficou um pouco irritado com Yuuichirou quando ele resolveu ir morar com o loiro — de certo Guren imaginou que já estavam namorando desde então e não aprovava inicialmente o relacionamento. Agora, com a compra daquela cama, parece que a situação mudou drasticamente.

Suspirou em alívio: ok, não era necessário revelar nada novo para Guren. Deixa pra lá, ele que imaginasse que o relacionamento se iniciou há dois anos, seria melhor assim do que fazer ele ficar todo desconfiado com Mikaela novamente. Contudo, ainda teria que contar para outras pessoas; em especial seus amigos.

Mal tinha acabado de pensar nesta questão, quando seu celular vibrou indicando o recebimento de uma mensagem; olhou para a tela com desconfiança, e esperou pelo pior: afinal, era uma mensagem de Shinoa.

— Mas que...?! — exclamou, sua voz soando mais aguda do que o costume, em virtude da surpresa e pavor pelo que seus olhos acabaram de enxergar:

Tratava-se de três imagens, mais precisamente fotografias: a primeira era uma imagem do carro de Mikaela estacionado na frente da casa de Guren, já coberto parcialmente pela neve, indicando que a foto fora tirada logo ao amanhecer; a segunda foto se tratava dele e Mikaela trocando seus primeiros beijos na noite anterior, com os baixos ventres unidos, e Krul marchando com uma expressão de fúria em seu rosto para próximo dos dois; e, por último mas não menos assustador, uma foto da janela de seu quarto na casa de Guren, onde era possível visualizar uma pequena fresta na cortina e o foco nas peças de roupas jogadas no chão do quarto (para o seu alívio, a fresta não era grande o suficiente para ter uma visão do casal na cama nem do que eles faziam; todavia, uma imagem já valia mais do que mil palavras).

Apavorado demais para respirar, Yuuichirou leu a mensagem que Shinoa enviara junto com as fotos antes que adquirisse oxigênio em seu cérebro e optasse por se poupar de maiores vergonhas:

 **Shinoa-anã [09:32]:** Kukuku olha o meu presente de Natal, que lindo! Ferid é um anjo da guarda, não é mesmo? Um fotografo nato! Você tinha que ver como meus olhos brilharam com a magia que foi receber essas imagens logo de manhã cedinho! Mas vamos ao que interessa... E então, ex-virgenzinho, Papai Noel te entregou tuuuuuuudo que tinha no saco dele ontem?

Yuuichirou deixou seu celular cair no chão, horrorizado demais para se preocupar se tinha quebrado ou não a tela do aparelho. No mesmo instante, Mikaela abriu a porta do banheiro, olhando-o com ares de preocupação.

— Yuu-chan? Você gritou meu nome? — indagou, ainda sonolento, aproximando-se do moreno e o abraçando por trás, sentindo seu cheiro ainda misturado ao cheiro natural de Yuuichirou e adorando o que esse detalhe significava.

Só não conseguia entender porque Yuuichirou parecia tão pálido.

— EU VOU MATAR O FERID! — exclamou, sua voz entrecortada e desafinada.

— Wow. Esse é mais um presente de Natal atrasado? Conte comigo! — Mikaela respondeu, sorrindo e beijando de leve o ombro do outro.

Yuuichirou não estava com o mínimo humor para beijos no momento, e por isso pegou o celular do chão às pressas, enfiando-o no rosto de Mikaela antes de se esquivar de seus braços e se dirigir com passos firmes para o quarto: mais precisamente para a cortina, para fechar a fresta com força e recolher suas roupas para se vestir. Tinha um assassinato para realizar, tinha que, ao menos, estar vestido para impedir Ferid de tirar mais fotos comprometedoras antes de morrer!

Mikaela ficou alguns segundos no banheiro analisando as mensagens de Shinoa estoicamente, e então começou a digitar; Yuuichirou, imerso em sua própria ira, demorou para perceber que os dois conversavam. Quando se deu conta desse absurdo e correu atrás do loiro, já parcialmente vestido, percebeu que era tarde demais.

— MIKA! — ele exclamou, agarrando o celular e olhando-o com censura — Mas que... diabos?! Que merda você tá falando com a Shinoa?!

— Porque você tá tão bravo, Yuu-chan? — Mikaela indagou, e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito muito promissor, o que deixou o outro levemente preocupado — Eu só estava tentando calar a boca dela, mas no fim ela me deu uma informação bem mais útil...

Assustado com a resposta, Yuuichirou olhou para o histórico de conversa.

 **Yuucifer [09:41]** : Oi, aqui é Mikaela. Yuu-chan está amarrado no momento e não pode responder. Ele ganhou muitos presentes ontem, não tenha dúvidas, mas eu ainda tenho muito o que dar para ele. Então cuide da sua vida.

 **Shinoa-anã [09:41]:** Mikaela-san, que tipo de cordas usou?

 **Yuucifer [09:41]** : Fitas de cetim, obvio. Não quero machucar a pele do Yuu-chan.

 **Shinoa-anã [09:43]:** Muito bem, Mikaela-san! Meu dever como amiga é zelar pelo bem estar do ex-virgenzinho. Nada de usar cordas ásperas ou cadarços, só vai traumatizar nosso menininho inocente. E ah, Mikaela-san, já que você é a personificação do ditado "os quietinhos são os piores", como eu sabiamente já tinha afirmado para Yuu-san outrora, uma dica: eu dei um vibrador pra ele de aniversário, bem lindo, cor verde-claro pra combinar com os olhos da sua princesa, é a coisa mais gracinha do mundo. Conhecendo a grande genialidade do Yuu em esconder coisas de você na casa do Guren (porque o Guren raramente fuça ai, e no apartamento Yuu-kun não tem a mesma privacidade), o vibrador deve estar na gaveta de cuecas dele, fechado, porque ele é bundão demais pra abrir, mas curioso demais para jogar fora. Procure e faça bom proveito. Feliz Natal! ✧

Yuuichirou empalideceu gradativamente enquanto lia, e Mikaela o agarrou por trás, beijando sua nuca antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

— Acho que sua amiga até que nem é tão insuportável como eu imaginava... — concluiu, deixando sua ereção crescente encostar na parte traseira de Yuuichirou sem qualquer inibição — E então, onde que está esse lindo e maravilhoso presente? Vamos abrir juntos, é manhã de Natal, Yuu-chan, hora ideal para abrir os presentes!

Nem é preciso dizer que qualquer planejamento de assassinato que Yuuichirou pretendia fazer foi deixado para outro dia. E, ao que parece, essa mudança de planos não se deu por conta de um súbito "espírito natalino".

 _FIM._

* * *

 **N/A:** Quero só deixar claro que eu gostei de todas essas bandas/cantores na minha adolescência, por isso citei a referência meio pessoal e zoei um pouco (zoando eu mesma, no caso). Eu fiquei um pouco em dúvida do que os adolescentes do Japão ouviriam nessa época, mas porra, o que eu citei foi fenômeno internacional, e se chegou no Brasil com certeza chegou no Japão. Pronto. =)

Eu quis fazer uma descrição mais realista de alguns... uh... aspectos do início de um relacionamento amoroso. Eu, como a maioria de vocês, gosto muito de toda uma descrição altamente "hot" de um primeiro beijo ou de uma primeira vez, mas ao mesmo tempo que eu acho isso bem legal (isso é uma ficção e estamos aqui para sermos enganados, né?), eu nunca me senti assim num relacionamento, ao menos não no começo. Por isso, eu quis puxar um pouco o casal para uma realidade, mas uma realidade bem confortável e gostosinha de se ver. Pois garanto pra vocês que melhor que um sexo cheio de tesão, um recheado de cumplicidade, diversão e amor é bem mais gostoso. Quis deixar alguns pontos que geralmente exploro nos meus lemons bem evidentes nessa fanfic, mas fiz o Yuuichirou mais envergonhado por se tratar de uma primeira vez (quem já conhece meus lemons, sabe que meus ukes são muito sem-vergonha). Enfim, mesmo com a mudança de "pegada" no lemon, eu gostei porque achei mais realista pra uma primeira vez! Espero que vocês tenham gostado!

Além disso, quero confessar que eu fiquei um pouco receosa em fazer um lemon numa noite de Natal. Eu já tinha feito isso antes (em Lies), mas eu sinceramente não gosto muito porque eu acho importante que o Natal foque mais no seu significado Cristão (eu sei que a data é comemorada de maneiras diferentes em outras religiões, mas sempre associo o Natal ao Cristianismo por uma questão de criação mesmo).

Só que eu pensei bem e tentei inserir dentro da cultura japonesa: lá eles até comemoram o Natal, mas como não são Cristãos, o Natal acaba se tornando uma espécie de Dia de Família ou Dia dos Namorados. Pelo que fiquei sabendo, os restaurantes ficam lotados de reserva no Natal, o que não é comum no nosso Natal (onde prezamos mais pelo encontro familiar dentro das casas e tudo mais). O programa lá é mais uma desculpa para encontrar as pessoas que ama, mas não uma comemoração religiosa. Por isso, partindo desse viés, eu me senti mais confortável em escrever o lemon numa fanfic dessa temática. Só queria contar a título de curiosidade o que eu pensei em Komorebi ao planejar hehehe.

Enfim amores, espero que tenham gostado da fanfic! Estou ansiosa para saber o que acharam! Quem sabe eu não me anime no futuro pra escrever um lemon mais desinibido desses dois, depois de algum tempo de experiência, nenom?

Beijinhos no kokoro!

S2

* * *

 **Links relevantes:**

 _Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspfics (retire os asteriscos)

 _Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)

* * *

 **Aviso sobre plágio:** Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


End file.
